The Thunder and The Lightening
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel and Mildred are forced to share a bedroom as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom think it will force them to be friends, but they discover much more than they ever thought about themselves
1. Chapter One - Forced To Share

A/N: Hello everyone welcome to my brand new story. For a long while now I have wanted to write a romance story because I have never really tried it but the only couple I like in the Worst Witch I hate the characters. I don't personally ship Ethel and Mildred, but I think they in a way work, plus this story is going to be more about what happens because of the romance part, the reactions etc. I am going to be writing this so that if the romance part gets a lot of criticism, I can have this as a friendship fic (for now) review and let me know what you think of the idea and if it should be a friendship or romantic ship. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

_**The Thunder and The Lightening**_

Chapter One

**Forced To Share**

* * *

Ethel walked into the bedroom and slammed her trunk onto the bed aggressively before she proceeded to kick the side of the bed, which didn't make her feel better in her current state, in fact only worse because now she had a sore toe. From the doorway she saw Mildred enter and the blonde girl shouted.

"That was your fault Mildred Hubble" the girl said sitting on the bed and clutching her foot. Mildred rolled her eyes, and put her trunk, less aggressively, on to the bed next to Ethel's.

"You are not the only one annoyed, you think I want us to share a room? You heard what Cackle said, this is her and HB's latest idea to stop us fighting, what were her exact words _'You can't hate someone you live with'_, I had as little say in this as you did Ethel. Mildred said with a sigh. Ethel wasn't listening, she opened Nightstar's carrier and the cat walked out hissing, not happy with the new living arrangements either.

"This was supposed to be my year, Esmie is back at school, the first year all three of us are schooling together, for once I came back to this place excited, getting to spend it with both my sisters instead of one being absent, and then I find out I have to share a room, but not with just anyone with you!" Ethel shouted, still angry about the whole thing. She had thought it had been a mistake when the room list was put up and they both were in the same room, until Miss Cackle told the girls about the stupid ploy she had to help them be 'friends'. Ethel nearly turned around and went back home, she only didn't because she didn't want her and her sisters separated again.

"Oh yes because I was planning on throwing a party about the whole thing" Mildred replied sarcastically, only half listening as she unpacked. They had both protested but were told they had to share or leave the school, so there was no point in hoping the teachers would change their minds.

Ethel sighed knowing it was pointless sitting there hoping someone would come and say they had changed their minds, instead she stood up and folded her arms, seriously.

"Fine if we are forced to live together there is some ground rules, firstly don't touch me and don't touch my cat, don't touch my stuff, I don't want to lose my stuff because you have moved it, Leave me alone when I am working or reading, I know you like to babble so can you not, oh and if you want to see Maudy Spellbody and Enidy Nightshade, go to one of their rooms, it is bad enough I have to share with you, I don't need them two irriating girls as well" Ethel told Mildred, laying down the stuff she wanted.

"Do I get to say my ground rules now?" Mildred asked as she blinked, unsurprised at Ethel's bossiness.

"No you don't get a say" Ethel replied, Mildred looked at her confused.

"Why?" she asked annoyed already.

"Because you don't count" Ethel replied. Mildred glared at the girl.

"Oh charming thanks" Mildred said. But Ethel did look at her curiously, wondering just what rules Mildred Hubble would have.

"Out of interest...what would your rules be?" Ethel asked. Mildred half smirked, she knew Ethel would be to curious to let it slide.

"Don't touch Tabby or come near me, after the last time when I let you near me with scissors I learned my lesson" Mildred replied, remembering how the girl had cruelly cut her hair. Ethel smirked at the memory.

* * *

"Don't touch any of my art stuff, we both get a half of the room, stick to your side and I will stick to mine, that way we have as least contact as possible" Mildred went on, laying down the rules.

"I am happy with that" Ethel said thinking that was one rule she liked.

"Oh and if Maud and Enid come either lump it or get out!" Mildred said not willing to throw her friends out because Ethel would be annoyed.

"Just go to their rooms if you want to see them" Ethel replied as if the solution was simple.

"So I suppose your sisters are not going to come to our room either? You are always going to go to theirs?" Mildred asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Of course they are going to come, I need someone to stop me going mental with you here!" Ethel replied, Mildred rolled her eyes but then replied.

"So if Esmerelda and Sybil can come why can't Maud and Enid?" Mildred asked thinking it wasn't fair.

"Because your friends are always irriating, my sisters are not!" Ethel replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh come on Ethel, you can't expect me to leave everytime I want to see them, can we not compromise?" Mildred asked knowing it was unfair what Ethel was saying.

"Okay fine, they can come, just keep out of my way" Ethel told Mildred after a few minutes of thinking about it. Ethel put some of her stuff in the drawer on her side of the room before something crossed her mind.

"Do you snore?" Ethel asked because she was going to flip out if the girl did.

"I don't know Ethel, I can't hear myself when I am asleep" Mildred said sarcastically, but Mildred remembered something then which filled her with dread.

"I don't know if I snore but I know one thing" Mildred said calmly.

"What is that?" Ethel asked her

"You bloody well snore" Mildred replied darkly. Ethel though glared.

"I do not!" Ethel replied insulted.

"Yes you do, remember the friendship trap? You snored the whole night, I couldn't sleep, it was like a chainsaw revving in my ear" Mildred replied, Ethel glared more.

"I am a Hallow, Hallow's do not snore, you must have dreamt it" Ethel replied not accepting the fact.

"Oh I didn't dream it because I got no sleep that night, and not only do you snore you shift around constantly, you pushed me out the bed and onto the floor and then snored in my face" Mildred told the girl, dreading tonight, wondering how she will ever sleep.

"Shut up Mildred!" I do not snore, and if I was shifting it is because you were taking all the space!" Ethel replied. Mildred gasped in disbelief.

"I was not, I had no space, I was on the floor!" Mildred shouted.

"Was not, you stole the space!" Ethel replied. Mildred took a deep breathe, she only ever got this angry with Ethel, the girl had a way of just getting under her skin. Normally she tried to be kind to everyone but Ethel was another story.

"It is the first day back, can we try not to kill each other?" Mildred asked before walking to her trunk, trying to calm down.

"Fine, I am going to read my book for a bit so try be quiet!" Ethel said. Mildred sighed and started to draw knowing she needed to chill.

* * *

It took less than two minutes for the girls to become annoyed with each other. The sound of Mildred scratching on the paper with the pencil made Ethel heat up in anger, and the sound of Ethel flicking the pages back and forth, sometimes repeatedly because she was re-reading sections, drove Mildred insane.

"WILL YOU STOP IT" Both girls shouted at the same time

"I AM TRYING TO READ WILL YOU STOP SCRATCHING THE PAPER" Ethel shouted at the brunette.

"I AM TRYING TO DRAW WILL YOU STOP FLICKING THE PAGES LIKE THAT" Mildred shouted at the blonde, in unison.

"ERRGHHH" Ethel replied, making a noise like a monster on Halloween. "THAT IS IT, I am going to Esmerelda's room, at least there I can read in peace!" Ethel said, looking at her cat "Come Nightstar" Ethel said, the cat followed happily, wanting to see Esmerelda who always gave her strokes.

"THAT IS RIGHT RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS" Mildred shouted as Ethel slammed the door. Mildred threw her pencil on the floor, knowing this year at Cackles was not going to be anywhere as fun as previous years. Not when her new room-mate was her worse enemy, Ethel Hallow!


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare Night For Two

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on my first chapter. I am still not sure about if this will be a couple or friendship fic but I am enjoying writing it regardless. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Chapter Two

**Nightmare Night….For Two**

Ethel did not return to the bedroom until it was time for bed. At least that was one thing the girls couldn't argue about. There was a lights out time of 9pm and Miss Hardbroom personally checked to make sure everyone was there. The two girls got into their respective beds, not talking to each other. Both their cats jumped on top of the beds and Ethel turned away from Mildred, not wanting to talk to her.

Ethel was one of those people who took a few seconds to fall asleep. Mildred was one of those people who took a while to fall asleep. That meant Ethel was asleep long before Mildred and like she had the last time Mildred had being forced to share a room with her the girl snored.

"Oh please no" Mildred said having just being about to close her eyes. Mildred looked over and wondered how the girl was making so much noise, a chainsaw cutting down a tree wouldn't be as loud, the brunette covered her ears, hating the noise.

"Remind me to get mum to send me some earplugs" Mildred said before that gave her an idea. She stood up and sneaked to her chest of drawers, pulling out some earphones and a phone she had sneaked in. She put the headphones in, turning the phone on to listen to one of her favourite songs and closed her eyes, finally relaxed.

"Don't you.." the song said before it suddenly stopped. Mildred opened her eyes and looked at the phone confused, before she realised, the battery was dead.

Mildred lay there, hoping she wound grow so tired Ethel's chainsaw snoring would be droned out, but it wasn't just the snoring. Ethel shifted back and forth constantly, and then started having a sneezing and coughing fit, which was not as bad as the snoring which temporarily stopped, but then Ethel stopped sneezing after a few minutes and the snoring started again. Mildred wanted to cry with frustration.

* * *

Finally Mildred felt her eyes growing heavy and was about to drift of to sleep when Ethel started to moan in distress.

"NO...NO ESMIE NO PLEASE, NOOO!" The girl shouted in the grasp of a horrible nightmare.

Mildred woke quickly and looked over seeing Ethel turning around more aggressively as she shouted.

"ESMIE WAIT, NO ...NOOOOO" the girl shouted.

Mildred wanted to feel sorry for the girl, but if she hadn't of tricked Esmerelda she would not be haunted by these nightmares. Mildred stood up and walked to Ethel's bed, to try wake her from the nightmare before she woke the whole castle.

"Ethel...Ethel wake up!" Mildred said. Ethel clearly heard her because Mildred yelped out as she was pulled into Ethel's arms, the girl still asleep.

"ESMIE!" Ethel shouted holding Mildred tighter. Mildred was embarrassed, and in pain as she squeezed her hard. Mildred shook Ethel, needing to wake her now.

"Ethel wake up, ETHEL!" Mildred shouted, suddenly the girl woke with a start, saw Mildred and quickly backed away from her.

"What are you doing?" Ethel asked blaming Mildred for the fact she had hugged her.

"You grabbed me, you were having a nightmare about Esmerelda" Mildred told her, quite annoyed from her lack of sleep.

"ESMERELDA, I NEED TO CHECK SHE IS OKAY" Ethel shouted zooming out of bed. Mildred opened her mouth to tell her not to because she would get caught by HB but she was already gone. Not knowing exactly which room was Esmerelda's and not wanting to look for it in the dark, Mildred went back to bed, taking the opportunity to try to sleep.

* * *

Ethel burst into her sister's room and woke her, nudging her gently but desperately.

"Esmie...Esmie" Ethel said the older girl woke and looked at Ethel tired.

"Ethel...what time is it?" Esmerelda asked in the darkness

"I don't know but I had a nightmare you were gone" Ethel said. Esmerelda sighed, this was not the first one and probably not the last. Esmerelda grabbed her sister and pulled her close, cuddling her.

"It was just a bad dream Ethel, I am here see?" Esmerelda told her. Ethel though was not convinced.

"What if you are gone in the morning?" Ethel asked with tear filled eyes.

"I would never leave without telling you, and it is okay now, Agatha is gone and I have my magic back" Esmerelda told Ethel. The younger blonde only stayed hugging her sister, to scared to leave.

"Come on, let's go back to bed, you need sleep, I will use the spell on you for tonight" Esmerelda told her. Ethel was reluctant to leave but did with her sister, they were glad HB was no-where around.

Mildred was starting to fall asleep when she heard the sisters enter quietly. She could hear shuffling as Ethel got back into bed and whispers.

"Remember it is only a dream" Esmerelda told her sister adjusting her covers. Ethel was tired and fell asleep quickly. Mildred could heard more shuffling and then the sound of a spell being performed, she didn't know what it was but she assumed Esmie was doing one to stop more nightmares. Mildred was so tempted to ask if she could do one to stop her sister snoring like a trumpet being blown at three in the morning, but she thought it was not the best thing to ask, she had seen Esmie angry last year and she was scary. She then heard the girl leave to return to bed.

* * *

Mildred though still suffered, as Ethel snored louder than ever. She covered her eats, trying to block it out.

"Just kill me now" Mildred said into the darkness, wondering if she should record Ethel to prove she snored, but the only thing it would do was prove a point. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom would still make them share and Ethel would deny it was her.

"Goooraaa, goooorahh" Ethel snored. Mildred looked over and saw Nightstar was asleep, as was Tabby, as cats could sleep through a tornado.

Mildred still couldn't sleep hours later. Ethel had another sneezing fit and this one didn't seem to be stopping as quickly.

"ACHOO, ACHOO" Ethel sneezed, waking poor Tabby now. The cat ran under the bed as Mildred shouted into the darkness.

"WHO SNEEZES IN THEIR SLEEP?" Mildred shouted, but Ethel didn't wake, just sneezed a few more times.

* * *

When Mildred finally fell asleep it was late, very late and she woke up much earlier than she wanted to by her alarm. She forced her eyes open and looked at the time, wishing she knew the spell to put time back.

Next to her, Ethel woke up and stretched her arms before she spoke to Nightstar.

"That was a good sleep, apart from the nightmare" Ethel said to her cat stroking her on the head, the cat purred and rubbed into her.

"Speak for yourself" Mildred whispered her eyes heavy with tiredness. She didn't think she had ever got so little sleep, and she knew she would find sleeping hard as she shared with Ethel.

Ethel left to go get dressed but Mildred stayed in bed, just wanting five minutes more until the door opened and she heard shouting.

"Ethel are you up?" Esmerelda shouted into the room, right in Mildred's ear before seeing her bed was empty and closing the door again. Mildred had no idea how long she could live with these girls, she had never liked quiet so much, but she knew her bad sleeping would only carry on, unless someone managed to stop Ethel from being a snorer!.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fighting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Three

**Fighting**

The girls had always known living with one another would be a nightmare, but until they became room-mates they did not realise that it was not only each other they had to deal with. It was the others. Ethel would become irritated whenever she waked in her room and found Maud and Enid there. Honestly why did she like these girls? They were so frustrating to Ethel. She sat on her bed, blanking the girls, knowing she would only become furious with them.

One day though, the girls walked in when Mildred wasn't there. Ethel looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hubble Bubble isn't here, she is probably butting her nose into something that isn't her business, why don't you go join her, you two are good at that too" Ethel said. Still angry at the girls for butting in last year with the foundling stone. She knew that the school had being in danger yes, but Mildred followed them when they were having private sister time. They could have being acting weird because they were planning a party for all she knew. Deep down Ethel knew Mildred had being concerned but she had just wanted to see her sisters without Mildred sticking her ore in and then she got her friends involved.

"Ethel you always butt into everything, you are one to talk" Enid told the blonde. Knowing if she stayed out and didn't worry about what Mildred was up to they properly wouldn't be so angry with each other, Ethel kept pushing the issue, that was the problem.

"Whatever, your friend is not here so can you leave? Wait for her in one of your rooms or something" Ethel told the girls harshly. Maud folded her arms.

"As head of year, I have to tell you to watch your attitude Ethel" Maud said wearing her annoyed serious expression, Ethel rolled her eyes.

"Maud, do you literally have nothing else to rub in my face than your head of year status? I know you are head of year, you are forever telling me" Ethel said, still bitter because she knew it should be her, but after everything she didn't care much about it anymore. There was more important things than the gold belt.

The girls did not have much time to say anything because Mildred walked in that moment and Ethel left, thinking she hated the friends more than Mildred and wishing they would just disappear.

If Ethel was having a bad time, Mildred was having a worse time. It is true her and Ethel fought a lot but even though she was not best friends with Ethel, she was more friendly with her sisters, even if she would admit they still did not know each other that well. Mildred though had no problem with the eldest or younger Hallow, both much more pleasant than their sister and she had no problem with the sisters being in their bedroom, after all she had Maud and Enid a lot and normally they didn't bother her, no, it was the fact that she had gone from having privacy to none in the space of a few days.

Mildred was an only child, so she wouldn't claim to know what normal siblings do or don't do, but whenever Maud and Enid entered the room, they would knock and then walk in when they were told they could. Esmerelda and Sybil, seemed to have a habit of walking in willy-nilly and the thing is they never EVER knocked. Ethel reacted to this like it was totally normal, so Mildred suspected the girls always did that, at school and at home, but it didn't mean Mildred had to like it.

* * *

One morning, two weeks into term, Mildred was getting dressed into her uniform like always. Ethel always left to get dress elsewhere (Mildred wasn't sure where) and Mildred therefore got dressed in her room. This had never being a problem before, because even if she was getting dressed, her visitors would knock so she could tell them to wait, but the Hallows sisters were not normal visitors. This day Mildred was dressing, she had just put on her blouse and her tie and was just about to grab her pinafore when the door flew open and Esmerelda casually strolled in like she was going for a walk in the park, Mildred quickly grabbed her duvet and covered her lower half embrassed before she became angry.

"Esmerelda!" Mildred shouted. The older girl turned to look at her confused.

"I was getting dressed!" Mildred said turning red from embarrassment, Esmerelda though seemed unbothered by what had happened.

"Well carry on, don't let me stop you, I am just looking for that sister of mine, did you see which way she went?" Esmerelda asked not even looking at Mildred but at Ethel's bed as if the girl will appear on it.

"No" Mildred said covering herself with the duvet sill. "Esmerelda can you give me a few minutes, I don't want to be late for potions" Mildred said kindly but inside she was fuming at the girl. Esmerelda nodded and left, leaving Mildred embarrassed. Yes people saw her get changed during PE but it was still embarrassing for her to be walked in on.

* * *

When the brunette saw the blonde later that night, she could barely contain her anger, she gritted her teeth as she looked at the girl.

"Ethel...do your sisters ever knock?" Mildred asked. Ethel looked up at her and glared.

"No! Why would they? Who knocks?" Ethel asked wondering why Mildred was surprised.

Mildred felt like screaming at her everyone who was normal knocked. Even her mother and her knocked in the flat when the door was close for privacy. She didn't understand how the girls were okay walking in and out of each other's room whenever they wanted, not knowing if the other sister was getting dressed or something. Mildred shook her head though, took a breathe and replied.

"Esmerelda walked in on me getting dressed" Mildred told Ethel. Ethel shrugged her shoulders, wondering why it mattered.

"So? She walks in on me getting dressed at least once a week, who cares?" Ethel asked.

She cared. Any normal person would. It was strange to Mildred, the girls were so shy around others, hated physical contact, always covered up so much, yet with each other they just didn't care who saw them and what they saw. Yes it was true Esmerelda was not even looking at when she walked in, but it didn't make a difference, it still was embarrassing.

"Normal people care" Mildred replied frustrated.

"Are you saying my family is not normal?" Ethel asked, standing up defensibly.

"Familes knock Ethel, it is embarrassing for people to walk in on you dressing" Mildred replied, wishing she had the guts to say this to the other sisters, but Sybil would get upset and Esmerelda was scary when she was angry.

"Well mine don't and if you don't like it leave!" Ethel told her as if the solution was simple.

"I am fed up of coming in here and finding I have three room-mates, I can never get a moment alone" Mildred told the girl. It was true, everytime she turned around Esmerelda and Sybil were there.

"Well I have to see your friends all the time, and they never leave either" Ethel replied. The girl standing face to face and yelling at each other.

"My friends knock though, can you tell your sisters to knock now it is not just you in the room?" Mildred asked as politely as she could through her anger.

"NO, you are just being fussy, they can come whenever they want" Ethel told Mildred.

"I will go to Miss Cackle" Mildred said. This was the wrong thing to say. Ethel's eyes turned darker with anger.

"Of course you would, Miss Cackle would do anything for her darling star pupil, if Sybil had fallen off that roof at the same time you got a paper cut she would of left my sister dead on the floor to make sure her precious one was okay!" Ethel replied, full of bitterness towards the woman for the favouritism, she always made Ethel the guilty one, even if Mildred had provoked her. The woman had never stuck up for her or praised her.

"Oh Ethel grow up!" Mildred said, but the girl had clearly lost her temper. She leaped on Mildred pulling her hair, just as Esmerelda walked through the door. The eldest sprang into action as she saw the girls fighting.

"Ethel NO!" The girl said grabbing her sister by the waist and pulling her off Mildred. She pulled her off with some difficulty because Ethel was still frailing her arms.

"I HATE YOU MILDRED HUBBLE!" Ethel shouted as Esmerelda forced her out the room, knowing she couldn't leave Ethel like this with Mildred and she had to calm down. She took her to the room, holding her around the chest so she couldn't move, Ethel fussed but then gave up and calmed down, now only crying. She hated Mildred, she wished she could know what it was like to be so perfect.

"Why do I have to share with her?" I hate her so much, she always makes me feel like I am the scum of the earth" Ethel told her sister who held her as she cried. The girl sighed sadly, not knowing how to help her sister.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking Point

WARNING UPSET CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter Four

**Breaking Point**

After the argument, things went from bad to worst for the room-mates. Ethel was refusing to talk to Mildred and was blanking her, pretending she didn't exist. This bothered Mildred, she hated the girl when she acted mean to everyone but at the same time it was better than being ignored. Mildred knew she shouldn't have mentioned anything, it only made Ethel mad.

Mildred was coming back from an awful detention with HB which she had received after making the wrong potion. The woman had made her move slimey fresh ingredients into jars, without magic and Mildred had hated every second, all she wanted was to go and flop on her bed. She entered her bedroom and found Ethel sitting on her own bed. Mildred said nothing, only sat down to relax when she heard something.

"Yo tengo una hermana mayor y una hermana menor" the voice said

Ethel was on her maglet and was clearly watching something, but it was not the sound that made Mildred curious, it was the language, it most definitely was not English, and Mildred did not know very much about languages but to her it sounded Spanish. Ethel was engrossed in the app and did not notice Mildred until she spoke.

"Ethel?" Mildred said curiously. Ethel looked at her before turning the volume down on the side of her maglet, not wanting to fight again because it was irriating.

"Sorry, Sybil borrows my headphones and lost them again, well actually she didn't really lose them HB confiscated them" Ethel replied. Mildred remembered the time HB had vanished her mobile, she knew the feeling.

"It's okay I was just curious, that sounds Spanish" Mildred said looking more curious.

"It is" Ethel said nodding her head. "I am learning it" Ethel told Mildred. Mildred had not known Ethel was interested in languages, so she replied.

"I have never learned a language before, my school didn't teach any in primary school" Mildred replied, glad the girl seemed to be in a good mood.

"It is one of my favourite things to do, I taught myself French and German, and next on my list was Spanish, I also want to learn Japanese, but that takes much more time" Ethel replied. Mildred only starred at the girl amazed. She had never heard the girl speak another language, then again she had never had a need too in school.

"Oh...does your sisters speak any?" Mildred asked more curious now

"Esmie learned German too, but she said it was stressful so she is planning on not learning more for a while, Sybil learned for a while but got bored so stopped" Ethel replied, knowing she was the only one who actually really enjoyed learning the languages.

"I think I would be the same, I don't have the patience for it" Mildred admitted knowing she would only get distracted, she couldn't even read for long without getting bored.

"It is not for everyone, I know I probably won't even have a need to use them but I just enjoy it" Ethel shrugged. Mildred found it fascinating, Ethel being able to speak all these languages and through self-taught but she didn't say much because Maud and Enid walked in then, and they weren't interested.

Ethel was curious herself. Mildred was the first person who had showed any interest in her language learning, she didn't know why but it made her feel good, she was still fuming mad with the girl but she was grateful for Mildred's fascination.

Even so, Ethel did not consider Mildred a friend, she would never consider the girl a friend, she was annoying and clumsy and knew nothing about witchcraft, she was perfectly fine not having Mildred as a friend.

* * *

Ethel put her maglet down and stood up checking her watch, she had an hour. Tonight was going to be a Parents showroom, it was only a few weeks into the year but it had to be cancelled after everything last year. The girl felt her stomach hurt. Deep down, she knew the chances of her mother turning up were as about as likely as Miss Cackle standing on the table and singing and dancing, but at the same time she held on to that hope, she had to hope.

She went down excitedly to showcase her work. Her sisters were there too, as it was an event for all years. Ethel was surprised when she saw their mother, but by the end she wished she hadn't of come.

"This work is fantastic Esmie, I still said you should of skipped this year and gone straight to college" Ursulla told her eldest, not hugging her daughter because she wasn't the type to do that but she smiled at her.

"Sybil you have improved so much well done" Ursulla told her youngest before she got to Ethel's.

"You have a lot of improvement to do Ethel, look at the quality of Esmereda's work compared to yours, it is not even a comparison" Ursulla said harshly to Ethel. Ethel said nothing, only waited for the right moment and then sneaked out of the room, feeling the tears burning at the back of her eyes. She climbed the stairs, going into the empty corridor.

She flew into her empty bedroom and completely lost it. She picked up her notebooks, filled with years of her had work and ripped the pages out, into two pieces, three, four, ten. What was the point? She could work and work but she wouldn't get anywhere, no-one would let her achieve her dreams and she was sick of trying for no reason.

For the first time in her life, Ethel looked out the window and considered jumping. Despite everything she had never felt suicidal, she had self-harmed, but she had not wanted to die, but right now it was something she was considering. She hated her life, she hated the pain and the disappointment, she just wanted to be happy, she just wanted her mother to love her, she just wanted to be free from the constant torture.

* * *

She suddenly felt someone's arms grab her around the waist. In her awful state she had half climbed onto the window ledge, but someone was pulling her back, she fussed, not wanting help, she wanted them to leave her alone.

"NO GO AWAY" Ethel shouted as she was pulled into the bedroom and the window was slammed shut.

Ethel expected to see Esmerelda, or Sybil but Mildred was not someone she expected to see. The blonde glared at her annoyed.

"I didn't want help!" the girl yelled angrily towards the girl.

"Ethel..." Mildred said horrified by what she had found the girl doing.

"Why do you always have to butt in? I didn't want help, just leave me alone!" Ethel shouted going out and slamming the door. Mildred cried softly wondering if it was safe to leave her alone,

"You seen Ethel?" Esmerelda suddenly asked popping her head around the door. Mildred shook her head and wiped her eyes, unable to bring herself to tell the other sisters the truth.

"Mum was really mean, I hope she is okay" Sybil said and Mildred bit her lip thinking it made more sense now. Ethel had finally being pushed way to far.

"Why you crying?" Esmerelda asked convened.

"Just miss my mum" Mildred replied hoping the girls bought the lie. They did, they nodded, offering kind words, Mildred wanted to throw up. If she hadn't of walked in….She didn't know much about their homelife but she knew it was awful for Ethel, for the first time Mildred was glad they were sharing a room, so she could keep an eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Advice

A/N: I know it has been forever but finally decided to start writing my stories again, starting with this one. I am thinking it won't be a romance one now but hope you all enjoy it regardless. Permanent Mother will be updated again soon, but first I need to read the story again as I can't remember what happened. Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Five

**Advice**

* * *

Mildred rushed out of the bedroom as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran to the mirror room, seeing, as per usual, there was a long line of girls waiting for their turn. Normally Mildred didn't mind waiting for her turn, but today, she didn't have the time for it. She pushed past the waiting girls.

"Hey, no pushing, wait your turn, I am telling," the girls said as she pushed her way to the front of the line. Mildred didn't listen and only walked inside the room. A third-year girl Mildred has seen before but never spoken to was sat there about to mirror her family.

"Hey wait your turn," the girl said annoyed at her barging in.

"Sorry it is an emergency, look I will give you my pocket money later if you let me have my turn now okay?" Mildred commented. The girl nodded her head.

"Free money?" She said considering it "Cool, but you better give it to me," the girl said leaving the room. Mildred panted, from running to the room but held up the card saying 'Julie Hubble' calling her mum and hoping she picked up, she sometimes had a habit of not answering straight away.

"Come on mum please," Mildred said waiting anxiously until her living room appeared and her mum was sat at the table, on her laptop and looked up as she saw her daughter.

"Ahh Millie love, how are you?" Julie said smiling before her smiled dropped instantly by the look on Mildred's face. She had never seen her daughter look so worried before.

"Don't tell me, the school is on fire and you are trapped?" Julie asked knowing the weirdest things happened at her daughter's school.

Mildred let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in, she had to tell her mother what had happened but she was at a lost at how to do it.

"Mum..." Mildred said not even able to voice what hse had just seen Ethel doing, she was shaken up.

"Mildred you are crying," Julie said. The girl had not even realised she was crying but when she touched her face she realised her eyes were indeed wet.

"It is Ethel..." Mildred said still stuck as to how to say anything else.

"What has she done now?" Julie asked becoming defensive. She knew Ethel gave her daughter trouble and she thought it was careless of the teachers to make them room buddies after everything the blonde had done to her.

"It is not what she had done to me...it is what she tried to do to herself" Mildred replied. Julie looked at her confused.

"Sorry Millie you have lost me," Julie told her

"I just found her trying to jump out a window," Mildred told her mum crestfallen and quiet.

Julie looked at Mildred who at that moment started crying softly before her eyes went wide. No, she couldn't possibly mean...

* * *

"M...maybe she wasn't trying to jump, maybe she was...just looking out of it," Julie said not wanting to believe what she was being told, she was hoping Mildred was wrong.

"She was climbing out of it, how was she only looking?" Mildred asked crying more before she went on. "If I hadn't got there..." Mildred said now crying even more.

Julie gasped in shock. The girls were not friends, in fact, some would say they were enemies but that didn't mean Mildred wanted the girl to come to any harm, plus Mildred was too sensitive towards others for her own good.

"Poor girl," Julie said knowing people did not get to that point if they were not hurting inside. It was true the woman did not like Ethel, how could she after how she had hurt Mildred in the past, but did she want her dead or hurt? Of course not. She wasn't a monster even if Ethel thought she was.

"I just needed to talk to you...you have the experience, I don't know what to do...do I tell anyone...or do I not, whichever I choose it will only make her worst," Mildred said crying into her hands. Julie knew Mildred was right there.

Mildred was right. If she told a teacher or the girls sister's Ethel would lose any last trust she had in Mildred and their worry and upset would more than likely send Ethel over the edge again, but if Mildred didn't tell Ethel will be free to do it again because no-one will know to keep an eye on her.

"I don't know luv...that is always the hardest part...I get patients that ask me not to say anything and it is hard to decide what will benefit them more...you can only do what you think is best" Julie explained

"What if I make the wrong choice if anything happens it will be my fault!" Mildred cried. Having no idea what she should do and how it will affect Ethel either way.

Julie bit her lip, knowing what she was about to suggest was a long shot. "Maybe try talking to Ethel first, sometimes talking can help," Julie said. Mildred looked up at her mum like she had lost the plot.

"I think it would be easier to talk to a cauldron than Ethel Hallow," Mildred said knowing she had more chance of Ethel only exploding on her than anything else.

"When someone is really bad...like Ethel clearly is, normally it is easier, they are more likely to talk because all their anger and frustration disappears, normally they are quieter and lost, I know it is unlikely to be easy, but sometimes talking to them first makes the world of difference," Julie told her daughter, from her experience, going off and telling everyone only drove the person further away, sometimes they just needed to cry and scream and vent their hurt and frustration.

* * *

Mildred nodded. She knew her mum was right. Before she went off and found a teacher or Esmerelda and Sybil she had to try to talk to Ethel. She had to try to offer her support to her, if Ethel wouldn't listen then she should take action.

"Thanks, mum...I will try..." Mildred gulped wiping her eyes with her sleeve still upset. "I best go...I don't know where she is and in her state..." Mildred said worried the girl was off somewhere trying again and no-one will be there this time.

"Yes go...and Mildred...tackle her gently, I know you don't mean to fight with her but getting angry right now won't help" Julie warned knowing Ethel was the one who normally started it but even so, them arguing right now will only make Ethel close into her shell more.

"I will try my best," Mildred said with a sigh, knowing trying to have a pleasant conversation with Ethel was going to be harder than trying to get HB to smile.


	6. Chapter 6 - Worse Than Snoring

A/N: This conversation is going to happen over multi chapters. This is the first part. I still am not sure whether to make this purely a friendship fic or a romance. I don't ship them myself but understand why people do, and I don't mind writing them either way. Please when you comment tell me which you prefer, and I will consider that when deciding.

* * *

Chapter Six

**Worse Than Snoring**

* * *

Mildred had honestly thought nothing would be as bad as the snoring but the next night she realised she was wrong. The crying was far worst than the snoring.

Mildred did not know what time it was, but she knew it must be quite late. That night, she had fallen asleep, too tired to be kept awake even by Ethel snoring, but she had woken a couple of hours later to the sound of gentle sobbing, clearly tonight it was Ethel who was having a bad night and clearly, she thought Mildred was asleep and it was safe to cry without being heard.

She had not had a chance to speak to Ethel yet. Once she had finished mirroring her mum, she had left the room to try and find Ethel, looking in places she thought from what she knew of Ethel the girl might be like in the library or a classroom. After an hour of searching, she had run into Felicity and had asked if she had seen Ethel, knowing the girls were friendly, and Fliss had told her that Ethel was in detention with Miss Drill.

Somehow, Ethel had found a stray basketball, that must have rolled out the sports cupboard and threw it at students walking past, of course meaning she was given detention for her behaviour. Mildred honestly thought she had done it on purpose, she had chosen Miss Drill knowing her detention would not be too nasty and as she was at detention it stopped her thinking about hurting herself because whilst she was being watched she couldn't. When Mildred had first met Ethel, she had thought her troublemaking was just because she was a bully, then she realised she caused more trouble when she was upset or angry, not able to deal with her emotions properly and it coming out in anger, and she liked the attention she was given for acting up, now though Mildred thought it wasn't just about the hurt or the attention, Ethel sometimes acted up on purpose knowing she would get in trouble and then wouldn't be lonely because she was serving detention and it would not allow her to think of her depressive thoughts.

Mildred lay in her bed for a long time, listening to Ethel crying to herself. The snoring was annoying, but the crying only made Mildred feel sad herself. She wasn´t sure if she should go talk to Ethel, or just leave her, she knew the chances of Ethel lashing out at her for hearing her crying were extremely high, but then Mildred started to realise that it would never be a good time to talk to Ethel, she was always on edge, and had her walls up, she would become defensive regardless, maybe with Ethel upset, it would be easier because her normal act of being strong and mean was lowered.

* * *

She got out of bed and walked quietly across the room, feeling scared as she did so. She had no idea how Ethel would react to her hearing her cry, she only hoped she was to upset to argue. Mildred reached the bed of the blonde and spoke into the darkness.

"Ethel..." she said. The crying suddenly turned to sniffing as Ethel held her breathe, stopping herself from crying. She spoke softly, nothing how Mildred was used to.

"I will stop...go back to sleep now," Ethel said causing Mildred to be confused before she realised Ethel must think her crying was annoying her and keeping her awake and that she wasn´t just concerned.

"Ethel...are you okay...after earlier? Mildred asked her wondering how many nights Ethel spent crying to herself.

"Moment of madness, can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Ethel said still sniffing into the darkness

"No...Ethel ...it is not something we can just forget" Mildred said knowing it wasn't just something they could put behind them, Ethel needed help before there is a next time.

Ethel sighed at that moment and flicked her fingers turning on the light. Mildred blinked as the bright lights hit her eyes and try to adjust seeing Ethel had her back to her.

"What is it you want?" Ethel asked

"Erm, what?" Mildred asked not understanding

"You are going to tell my sisters unless I do something or give you something, just tell me now I am to upset to argue," Ethel said and Mildred gasped in shock. Ethel thought she was going to blackmail her, which she was confused about because that was Ethel's behaviour, not Mildred's but then she remembered the game her mother had played last year with trying to get Miss Cackle dismissed. Blackmail, cheating, they were just part of Ethel's life. She had seen her parents get what they want through blackmail, now Ethel had it in her head that was a normal way to behave.

"I am not going to blackmail you!" Mildred said honestly hurt Ethel would even think it, even if she knew why she did.

"Then why are you acting as if you care?" Ethel asked her, still with her back to her.

"Because I do Ethel, I know we aren't best friends but I don't want you hurt or upset, I don't want anyone hurt or upset...what happened ...did your parents not show up?" Mildred asked knowing them two for some reason treated Ethel like a bad smell.

"I wish my mum hadn't turned up, it would of being less painful, she couldn't be proud of me, or compliment me, oh sure Esmie and Sybil's work was amazing, mine was shameful to the family," Ethel said starting to cry again.

Mildred had thankfully only met Mrs Hallow a handful of times, and each time she did not like her. She was cold, strict, frigid and never showed her children affection. From what Mildred had heard and seen she treated Esmerelda and Sybil better but she still wasn't affectionate towards her children and when she appeared the time she came to look at the foundling stone, both her youngest children had run away from her, that spoke volumes to Mildred.

* * *

"I am sorry Ethel, that is awful," Mildred said with a sigh. "But try not to be upset, whatever her problem is it is her problem," Mildred said knowing Ethel was going down a route of rejection again and again and she would never see it was pointless.

"Oh yes, that is easy for you to say Mildred Hubble" Ethel now half-shouted turning around. "You have the most perfect mother," Ethel said full of bitterness and jealously that Mildred was her mother's world, regardless of her achievements. Mildred closed her eyes, great Ethel was back in a bad mood.

"That Ethel is not my fault, and I don't know everything about your relationship with your mother but the only one getting hurt is you, Ethel," Mildred said knowing her mother didn't care whether it improved or nor.

"Why does she hate me...I know you are going to say 'well you are kind of a bitch Ethel; but I wasn't when I was younger and she still hated me, she still pushed me aside, she would never be happy for my achievements, left me out of spa trips with my sisters, and spend all day pretending I wasn't there, I have thought it through time and time again, but nothing springs to my mind why...I try...I try to do good, I try to work hard...so why does she hate me, I don't understand" Ethel now said sadly, her anger gone again and now she was only sad again. Mildred knew she had to try to make Ethel see it was pointless or Ethel would grow up extremely unhappy.

"I don't have the answers to that" Mildred said sitting on the edge of her room-mate's bed. "Sometimes there isn't a reason you can pinpoint as to why someone doesn't like you," Mildred told her quietly, worried about HB finding them awake.

"Of course there is a reason when they are fine with everyone else there must be" Ethel replied.

Mildred wondered how to reply then, Ethel thought something about herself made her parents hate her and suddenly a story her mother told her years ago came back to her.

"No, you are wrong. My mum has a cousin, Marissa, from as long as she can remember, her cousin was cold and off with her since children" Mildred told Ethel. "She was fine with everyone else, the other family members and her were close but she didn't like my mum" Mildred explained.

"Why?" Ethel asked. Mildred shrugged.

"My mum didn't see her cousin very often, but whenever they visited she would spend the whole time trying to think of reasons why her cousin didn't like her, and ways to make her like her, but she went through everything she could think of and a valid reason never entered her head" Mildred explained to Ethel.

"So what happened?" Ethel asked intrigued and surprised, she thought everyone was obsessed with the Hubbles.

"She got older and she realised, the issue was not her, it was her cousin, she had the problem, she could do stupid dangerous things, buy her everything she wanted but she still would not like her, so she simply stopped bothering to try, whenever she was forced to see her, she was civil and polite but instead of pining for her attention she focused on her other family members who liked her" Mildred replied, remembering the time she had asked her mum why she wasn't going to see Marissa when she was visiting Mildred's aunt.

"But...she is family..." Ethel said with a sigh

"People don't pick family, they pick friends, therefore sometimes there might be family members who just don't click, it is nothing anyone can do, they just don't bond," Mildred said hoping Ethel was taken some of this in.

"But...I need my mum...everyone needs their mum" Ethel said tears streaming down her face.

"You don't need her Ethel, You have Esmerelda and Sybil, they both love you and Esmerelda is your mother figure, she is always there for you," Mildred told her surprised Ethel couldn't see it.

"But she isn't that is the problem, she isn't my real mum" Ethel explained.

"Ethel, anyone can have a baby, anyone can give birth, a mother is not the person who carries you inside for nine months, anyone can do that, they have to earn the title of mum, they have to act like it, mums come in different forms, some people have non-biological mums but they always looked after them like they were, it is actions that make people a mum, not who it was to birth you," Mildred told Ethel needing her to get it through her thick head.

"But..." Ethel said

"No buts Ethel, for once in your life listen, you have a mother in Esmerelda and Sybil loves you to death, you don't need your mum to love you, you have so much love, some people are not lucky enough to have someone in the world who cares whether they live or die, you have that Ethel, maybe it is not the typical family dynamic but then whose is?" Mildred told her, hoping Ethel was listening. She was making herself ill with this obsession over her mother and the sooner she got over it, the better.


	7. Chapter 7 - Two Better Than One

A/N: Thanks for the stargate time traveller for helping me witht his chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Two Better Than One**

* * *

"If her treatment of you makes you feel so bad that you feel like jumping out a window then we have a problem," Mildred said knowing the point they were acting at, was too important to ignore.

"Sometimes I feel like it is the best thing...people would be better off...no-one cares about me at home and school I am not well-liked" Ethel replied with a sigh.

"Because no one can get close to you, you push everyone away, you scare them off with your behaviour, you won't even let your sisters in, they try but you won't let them," Mildred said seeing full well from experience that she wouldn't even let Esmerelda and Sybil enter her world, not properly.

"I can't...letting people in makes you become attached and it hurts ..." Ethel said not even sure why she was talking to Mildred about this.

"Love hurts Ethel because it is so strong, but we all hurt sometimes when we love someone, not allowing ourselves to love someone for fear of being hurt is silly, it is going to happen, but being alone, frightened, sad, that hurts too, only you can decide which one hurts the most Ethel," Mildred said. She knew Ethel was scared. In the past, she had given her whole heart to people, and it had ended up shattered into a million pieces because of it, but being alone, having no-one, that still left her broken-hearted.

Just at that moment, Esmerelda walked in, having being to check on her sister and overheard the last part of the conversation. She walked in, scaring the girls as they thought HB had caught them.

"Esmie can you not do that, I thought you were HB," Ethel told her hoping her eyes did not look to bad from crying. She prayed she had not heard the part about the window.

"Sorry Ethie," Esmerelda said walking over to the two girls. "I overheard what Mildred said, she is right you know, you might think pushing Sybil and I away will help you in the long run, but loneliness is far worst than loving someone and getting hurt" Esmie replied from experience. She remembered last year, home alone, powerless, how she had almost lost her mind with boredom and loneliness.

"I don't know how to love..." Ethel said gulping as she said it because even as she did, she realised it sounded bad but thankfully Esmie didn't seem to of heard about the attempt at least.

"Just by showing it Ethel, please don't confuse the way mum and dad act and love, buying someone expensive presents, luxury trips and holidays is not love, Grandma Jo is who you should look to for love, that is true love Ethie," Esmerelda said. She had realised all this years ago, so had Sybil, but Ethel seemed like she didn't understand, it was no wonder she was confused when she had so many different types of love being shown to her but she had to know which was one right.

"I know her, I met her in the mists of time," Mildred said remembering the little girl who looked incredibly like Ethel. She had been so warm, nothing like Ursulla had was.

"Oh?" Esmerelda said surprised.

"Long story" Ethel replied but looked down sadly. "But she is not even here," Ethel said

"Of course she is, distance is nothing Ethel, if you needed her she would come, love is about what a person would do when you need them, would they get the next flight or train? Would they travel for hours just to be with you, that is love Ethel, the effort a person puts in" Esmerelda told her. Mildred narrowed her eyebrows wondering where the woman lived but didn't comment.

"But I do need her..." Ethel said starting to cry again. She was confused and upset and felt so lost, she didn't know who to trust and who to open herself up to.

Esmerelda hugged her gently, stroking her hair. Mildred watched smiling slightly. She couldn't help Ethel in this way. If she tried to hug Ethel herself, she would probably end up a snail.

* * *

"Ethel please don't push us away, we love you, we always have we always will, focusing on trying to get one person to love you means that the people that do, get forgotten, you are wanted and loved and important Ethel, so mum said otherwise well let me tell you something Ethel, there is always going to be someone in this world who doesn't like you, a lot of the time for reasons you can't pinpoint, you can be bitter about it, or you can accept it, but it is your life and you have to find happiness in it," Esmerelda told her. She hated her parents deep down. Ethel was so damaged because she took everything so personal compared to the others.

"But that isn't true, everyone likes you and everyone likes Sybil and everyone likes Mildred" Ehtel sighed. Mildred couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.

"Ethel that is so far from the truth it is funny, do you know the number of times I have been called worthless, boring, stupid, a waste of space, weird or annoying in my lifetime? Too many to count" Mildred said knowing it was true, she was popular, but for everyone who liked her there was someone who didn't. Ethel looked down sadly then because she had called Mildred them things herself.

"When I was younger I wanted to try change myself, my hair, my body, my interests, but when I did that, I realised something...people still hated me, people still thought I was all them things, it changed nothing," Mildred told Ethel, needing her to understand.

"Exactly, people do hate me, Ethel, they are out there, 'freak, teacher's pet, booklover, stupid blonde, annoying, irritating, not funny, weird, worthless' the only reason you don't know is because I don't pay attention Ethel, I don't surround myself with haters, but if I listened to everything them people said, my life would be very miserable" Esmereda explained. Ethel looked at her shocked to the core.

"But...you are nice..." Ethel said not understanding

"Nice to some people is a big ego, confidence to some people is vain, everyone sees every person differently Ethel" Esmerelda explained.

Ethel broke half into a smile, her shoulders dropped, as if a weight had just dropped off them. It wasn't all going into her head, she didn't believe it all, but it was starting to hit her. Mildred smiled too, grateful Esmie had walked in, she helped Ethel believe herself, Mildred by herself didn't know Ethel deeply enough to be able to get through to her alone. She had needed an extra person to get through to her.

"I can try to be nicer.," Ethel said and Mildred smiled.

"You just need to be yourself Ehtel, this act you put on, everyone sees through it, just let people see the real you, people will like you more and it will make you much happier, trust me," Mildred said. Ethel smiled at her slightly, Mildred smiled back at her.

* * *

Ethel, tired, soon fell back asleep. Esmerelda headed out but stopped to talk to Mildred.

"Thank you, I needed someone else to get through to her," the elder sister said.

"Do you think she took it in?" Mildred asked, knowing the girl knew Ethel well.

"Some of it, I think having someone outside the family talking to her helped, only time will tell, but I think she wants to try," Esmerelda told Mildred

"Ethel, when she is being herself, is great, I have seen the side a few times and I like it" Mildred explained. That was what frustrated Mildred so much about Ethel. A few times she had seen Ethel being nice, being loving, being fair and she was great to be around, Mildred liked being around her. The genuine Ethel was great, she just never let it show much.

"Yes she is, Ethie is amazing, she just hides that side from people," Esmerelda told Mildred gratefully.

"I best go, HB I swear she is physic, she will properly notice something is up" Esmerelda explained "Night Mildred, and thank you again," Esmerelda said leaving with a smile. Mildred lay down in her bed, smiling. She honestly was not sure if anything had changed at all. Tomorrow, Ethel will properly be back to her old self, but she hoped Ethel had listened because she wanted to get to know the real Ethel better. She was interesting when she was being herself.


	8. Chapter 8 - Something Changed

Thanks to my awesome friend The stargate time traveller for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Something Changed**

* * *

The next morning Ethel went down to breakfast alone and seeing her sister she walked over to her, sitting down with her porridge. Esmerelda looked at her curiously. She was being quiet and she knew her well enough to know that meant something was on her mind.

"T...thanks for last night...I will try to be better" Ethel said pulling at her collar nervously. Esmerelda smiled at her lovingly.

"Ethel you are my sister and I love you but I hate when you think you can't be loved or you are worthless, and I hate when you spend your time thinking up dangerous and stupid schemes to get mother dearest to notice you and becoming like her in personality, Trust me you don't want to be like her, put it this way when you have children would you dismiss one child in favour of the others whilst thinking up schemes to hurt people?" Esmerelda asked her sister seriously.

"Well...no-one in this world believes I would be a good mother one-day Esmie, so properly," Ethel said with a shrug.

"No you wouldn't because you know how much it hurts, I wouldn't believe it until I saw it for myself, plus I wouldn't allow you too" Esmerelda explained knowing if Ethel tried it she would make sure Ethel understood she can't treat her children like that.

Ethel looked at her sister, a question on her mind, she wanted to know, no she had to know what life was really like when you are a favourite of Ursulla Hallow.

"What is she like...when she loves you? Is she different?" Ethel asked her sister. Esmerelda knew exactly who her sister was talking about and put her spoon down to look at her seriously.

"She ignores us, it is like we are not even there and she goes on about things SHE wants to talk about, money, working, spiteful stories she tells us about her so-called friends, gossip she has properly spread most of," Esmerelda said.

"But the trips to the witches spa...the times you go to parties, the way she compliments you, the gifts," Ethel said not understanding.

"I know you think Sybil and I have this deep connection with her, but you are only imagining it, she only cares for herself, her prestige, her wealth, and she would never do anything for anyone unless she benefits from it, she uses us to make herself look good or for people to feel sorry for her, like when I had no powers, she could have sorted it but then she wouldn't have been able to play the 'poor old me' act, what you think is love...those gifts..they are just things, most of them are meant to be for us to do something for her, the gifts she gets me are designed to make me appear as the greatest witch since Morgana herself, she uses moments like this to boast she is responsible for my successes, does that sound like love?" Esmerelda explained knowing Ethel had a funny perception of love.

"I guess not, you show love by...I don't know showing you enjoy being with people, paying attention to them, showing affection" Ethel replied starting to understand even if it hurt.

"The only time mother 'hugs me' is when she has to appear all lovey-dovey to her friends, thanks to her and our father dearest, I find physical contact incredibly awkward and cold outside of you and Sybil" Esmerelda admitted. Now Ethel thought about it, she had never seen her sister hug anyone but her Sybil and Grandma Jo. She remembered the time when she was a first-year and Maud linked arms with her and Esmie just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react or what she was supposed to do. Her reaction could only be described as cold.

"I am sorry for being a cowpat since I was about ten? I do love you I just...well when I act up I am not invisible" Ethel admitted knowing she was noticed when she did something she shouldn't.

Esmerelda sighed. She had tried to get Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle to nib this in the bud from Ethel's first day but they seemed to think Ethel would just change herself without any help and it infuriated her.

"I know you do, and I love you," she told her smiling

"And I am going to try to be nice to Mildred," Ethel told her sister who raised her eyebrows worried, knowing how that usually ended.

"I am serious this time, she could have left me crying and said nothing, I am grateful she helped me and I want to change," Ethel said and Esmie smiled more and hugged her. She thought this time Ethel was serious.

* * *

The first lesson that day was potions. Normally Mildred worked with one of her friends and the other worked alone or with someone else and Ethel worked with Felicity. Maud and Enid were working together today because Enid needed some help with potions and Felicity was absent. One of her relatives had taken ill so she was off school for a few days at least. This meant Ethel and Mildred were alone. Ethel knew if she wanted to change she had to make the effort and now was as good as time as ever so she walked up to Mildred shyly.

"Want to partner up today? It is fine if you don't wa...want too" Ethel said stuttering. Mildred looked at the blonde, she looked so shy and embarrassed, if Mildred had not seen her sister this morning, she would have thought she was Sybil under the influences of an appearance potion.

"Why not? My worst subject is potions" Mildred said knowing someone like Ethel would be able to help her immensely with her work and she didn't believe Ethel was scamming her as Ethel cared too much about grades to purposely mess up and get a bad mark. Ethel forced a small smile, not knowing what to say or do but glad she had made the effort at least. Esmerelda always told her the effort was important not the outcome, maybe her words were finally entering her head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Home Truths

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Home Truths**

* * *

Mildred looked at the potion they were making today in class and saw it was a sleeping potion, she looked at Ethel for a second before commenting.

"Why does she always get us to make useless potions?" Mildred asked not seeing how this potion could be useful.

"it is not useless, my sisters and I use it when we can't sleep, saves on restless nights" Ethel commented. Mildred nodded, having never thought about that but decided to change the subject and whispered.

"Are you alright? After last night?" she said throwing some ingredients in the potion.

"Yes thank you for that...my sister says my mum is a bad person and I should stop trying to copy her and fight for her love" Ethel replied to Mildred.

"She is a smart girl that sister of yours, and she is right, I haven't seen much of your mother but she always acts cold" Mildred replied hoping Ethel didn't take it the wrong way.

"I thought it was only to me, but Esmie says she does the same with her and Sybie too" Ethel replied and Mildred nodded, somehow she had never doubted that it was clear to Mildred the three girls were lacking parental affection.

"I know it is upsetting, but you have no idea how lucky you are to be blessed with two sisters who love the bones of you, I have met siblings before, who either don't get on or spend their time pretending each other don't exist, your relationship with your sisters is so special and unique, I adore my mum but growing up as the only child is very lonely" Mildred admitted. Ethel turned to look at her then curiously.

"You must have another child somewhere in your family, cousins?" Ethel commented. Mildred shook her head.

"My mum has a sister but she has no children, and I have never met my dad or his side of the family, it is just my mum, my aunt and I" Mildred explained.

"Oh...sorry," Ethel said not knowing what else to say

"It is not your fault, but don't take what you have for granted, I have the mum you want well you have the sisters I want so we can both be jealous of each other" Mildred told her. Ethel was so shocked by that she started putting flower petals on the table instead of in the cauldron as she missed it.

* * *

"You? Jealous of me?" Ethel asked shocked and surprised

"I hide it well, but yes, from the day we met, when I arrived at selection day and I saw Esmerelda and you looking at each other like there is nothing you love more in the world than being with one another, I was so jealous, then when I found out you had ANOTHER sister I was even more jealous, I have none and you get two sisters" Mildred admitted making Ethel just stare at her too shocked to reply.

"That is why I get so angry when you are nasty to them, you have no idea what you have," Mildred told her and Ethel sighed looking down, knowing Mildred was right.

"I do love them" she whispered so quietly Mildred almost didn't catch it. She suspected if anyone heard that Ethel would die of embarrassment. "But I don't know how to show it...my biggest fear in the world is rejection and being left behind because it has happened before, my parents, my grandmother Jo, she loves me but she is living in Australia, the other side of the world, I guess I just didn't want that to happen again" Ethel admitted.

"I know," Mildred said being able to tell Ethel was so scared of becoming attached to anyone. "But don't torture yourself with the what-ifs, it might never happen, just let yourself become attached," Mildred told Ethel who looked at her bright red.

"I already am..." she said "It didn't work, I tried to deny it, tried to pretend I didn't care but it didn't work," Ethel said "But I am going to try being nicer," Ethel said and Mildred smiled at her, hoping she was turning a corner.

Both girls made the potion right and woke up yawing once HB had lifted the spell, sending them away. Ethel told Mildred goodbye and then made her way down the corridor, to find her sisters. She saw Sybil first leaving chanting with Beatrice and Clarice and decided at that moment she was going to change. She wanted to be happy and pushing her sisters away didn't make her happy. She walked up to the younger girls, for the second time that day making the effort.


	10. Chapter 10- Wanting To Try

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter and a little boring, next will be more interesting.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Wanting To Try

* * *

Ethel walked to the girls and stopped, needing to talk to her sister.

"Can I speak to my sister alone?" she asked the girls. The three girls eyed each other before Beatrice spoke.

"Of course, we will see you later Sybil," she said leaving with Clarice, leaving the sisters alone.

"Are you okay Ethel?" Sybil asked and Ethel realised something for the first time. Did Sybil look scared of her? Scared she was going to blow up on her? It broke Ethel's heart, she had never taken the time to notice.

"I erm...are you still struggling with potions this year?" Ethel asked. Sybil looked at her confused but then her eyes turned dark with anger.

"Don't Ethel, HB has already told me I am a disgrace, I don't need you to tell me too" Sybil said knowing Ethel cared about work and thought grades were important.

"I wasn't...you're not I just...need help to study?" Ethel asked. Now the younger blonde was confused.

"Help?" Sybil asked. She loved her sister but she knew she played games, so she didn't quite trust her.

Ethel sighed and went on, knowing Sybil thought she was being strange.

"I am trying to change, I want to be nicer, better, Esmie told me some home truths" Ethel replied. Sybil still eyed her suspiciously but still wanted to spend time with her as she was in a good mood.

"Alright..thanks Ethie," she said with a smile.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting on the bed in Sybil's room as Ethel went through different potions with her sister, Sybil sighed disheartened as she got another wrong.

"It is HB, I freeze when she is mean, I know it, but everything leaves my head in her lessons," Sybil told her. Ethel hated the woman, for some reason she seemed to be meaner to Sybil than most pupils.

"You know what I do when she is being mean? I daydream about turning her into a toad, a big slimy one, that no-one understands, she is all talk and no action" Ethel explained to her sister.

"But she is nice to you..." Sybil said as HB always compared her to her sisters.

"HB detests me, much more than other pupils, so does Miss Cackle, they have favourites and I am not one of them, it used to bother me but after how they treated Esmie now I am glad, they were her number one fan when she was their big mighty best pupil but the day she lost her powers suddenly they threw her on the gutter, they just blanked her, or any mention of her, don't focus on them too much Sybil, they pick and choose when and who to be nice to, and they will stab you in the back" Ethel explained. She had over the years lost respect for the two, they didn't know her really but always treated her badly, never trying to help her, blanking her.

"I know...the only time Miss Cackle helped me was when Miss Pentangle was there, I can't help thinking that was only to set a good impression" Sybil admitted. The woman had never really taken a liking to her.

"I am tired Sybie, I am tired of putting on an act, to impress people and be noticed by people like Miss Cackle, it is exhausting, I just want to be happy, maybe allowing myself to be free, myself will help...I know you don't trust me but I want to change Sybil, be like old times..." Ethel said. Sybil touched her arm.

"Like when we were younger and you were so nice and used to look after me?" Sybil asked.

"Yes, the old me was better," Ethel said and Sybil hugged her.

"She never left, you just won't let her show," Sybil said.

"Well that changes now," Ethel said hugging her sister deeply. Honestly, she couldn't deny it, this was the best feeling in her life. Hugging her sister was like pain relief, it just made her hurt disappear.

Suddenly the door opened and Esmie walked in, seeming surprised her sisters were being so nice to one another.

"I am trying Esmie, to be nice, I want to be nice again, Ethel said and Esmerleda smiled hugging both her sisters. She was not sure it would happen, Ethel had changed, but Ethel was making the effort, which was more than she normally did.

"You can do it, Ethel, I believe in you," Esmie told her, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11 - News

A/N: An idea between the stargate time traveller and I that I decided to bring into my story, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**News**

* * *

The next day, both the room-mates were in their bedroom, doing different things. Ethel had her nose, literally, in a book and Mildred was sat at the desk, trying to complete HB's homework but no matter how much she tried she couldn't concentrate and frustrated she threw her pen down and made a 'grr' noise. Ethel lowered her book looking at her.

"What is up with you? Ethel asked confused as after all Mildred was normally calm.

"How do you study when your mind is full of other things? I can't concentrate and this essay needs to be in tomorrow" Mildred said.

"Do you always leave it to the last minute?" Ethel asked unhelpfully

"Look Ethel I don't want to fight, I am busy" Mildred said not replying to the question as she thought Ethel was having a go at her. Ethel sighed knowing it had come out the wrong way.

"What is on your mind?" Ethel asked curiously. Mildred turned to look at her.

"My aunt has an hospital appointment" Mildred replied. Ethel looked at her concerned.

"Nothing serious I hope?" Ethel replied. Mildred moved her eyes and brown eyes met blue.

"She thinks she is pregnant" Mildred said and Ethel looked more confused than ever.

"Okay...well that is good...right?" Ethel said before thinking it actually might not be. She didn't know Mildred's aunt, she could of been attacked or she might not want a child.

* * *

"Yes but...what if she isn't? I want a little cousin so badly and I will be so upset if it turns out she isn't" Mildred replied with the problem. Ethel wondered why the woman had told Mildred before she knew for sure but didn't comment.

"Then...nothing changes, I know you said you don't like being the only child but...there is nothing you can do about that" Ethel said.

"But I am scared too, if she is...I don't know how to share my life with someone else" Mildred said clearly scared she would be a bad cousin.

Ethel held up a poster of a wizard band and laughed "This is Sybil's" she said before she put it down and held up a purple cloak that looked to long for her "and this is Esmie's" she went on. "Half the stuff in here is not mine, and half the stuff in their rooms is mine, you don't own anything when you share your life with someone, and there is no privacy" Ethel told Mildred knowing the girl better get used to that because her favorite art supplies will go missing if she has a little cousin.

"Plus there is the arguing" Ethel went on. Mildred narrowed her eyes.

"You fight?" But you all seem like the perfect siblings?" Mildred said confused.

"Oh trust me, sometimes we are screaming at the top of our lungs at each other, all of us, but that is normal, you fight most with people you love, we always make up though, we can't go to bed on a fight" Ethel said before she carried on. "There is bad stuff about sharing your life with someone, but it is fun and you always have support, there is much more pros than cons" Ethel told Mildred who looked slightly overwhelmed.

"I am just trying to get you used to the reality in case it turns out she is pregnant...how sure is she?" Ethel asked.

"Almost positive, my mum is a nurse, she noticed the signs before she did, she is going to the hospital right now to get tested" Mildred said explaining her lack of concentration.

"Well I hope she is, I think you will make a good cousin, Sybil adores you, you are great with her, better than me!" Ethel said. Mildred shook her head.

"You are a great sister, Sybil loves you so much, we just share the same personality so it is easy to relate to each other" Mildred said knowing Sybil loved both her big sisters.

* * *

Ethel smiled gratefully before carrying on. "Will you see the baby often out of school?" the blonde asked wondering about the relationship between them.

"Yes, I see my aunt weekly, and my mum will be trying to steal it so I will be with them a lot" Mildred replied chuckling.

"Oh then don't let Esmie near it, you won't get a look in!" Ethel replied knowing what her sister was like. "Hey maybe you will be crazily overprotective like Esmie" Ethel commented.

"I don't think so, Esmerelda is basically your mother, she is just loopily overprotective...not that I am saying she is crazy" Mildred quickly added before Ethel got angry at her thinking her sister was strange.

"Oh she is nuts, if I take to long in the bathroom she starts knocking on the door crying because she thinks I am sick, she is most definitely loopy, but I love her for it" Ethel replied beaming. Mildred was surprised at that, she didn't think she had ever seen or heard Esmie cried, but she supposed that changed when she was in mummy mode.

"So...you think I would be okay...as a cousin?" Mildred asked needing reassured

"Yes, you will be great, and if it turns out it is happening, I can give you all the tips you will ever need" Ethel said. Mildred beamed.

"Thanks Ethel" she said feeling much brighter and happier, now she only hoped it was true. It was what she had always wanted.


	12. Chapter 12 - Most Awkward Hug

A/N: I have decided this will be a romantic ship and I hope you are all happy with that choice!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Most Awkward Hug**

* * *

Ethel was in the bedroom sorting out her books and putting them on her shelf. Ethel was obsessed with being organised and couldn't decide if she should put them in alphabetical order by title or author.

"What do you think Nightstar? Which way is better?" she asked her familiar who was lying on her bed. The cat meowed at her as if to say she couldn't care less because she was a cat and if it didn't involve food or cuddles, she wasn't going to help.

Ethel guessed what her cat was saying and chuckled, ticking her under the chin before she went back to her books. She was just putting one on the shelf when she heard a strange noise from outside.

"What is that?" Ethel asked. It sounded like a kangaroo jumping down the corridor, and considering they didn't even have the animals in England, Ethel was confused.

Before she could go and tell the person to shut up, the bedroom door banged open, scaring Ethel half to death and she saw Mildred stood there, looking very hyper.

Ethel opened her mouth to ask her roommate if she would mind not just suddenly appearing and scaring her like that but she didn't get a chance because an excited, hyper, giddy Mildred charged towards her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Ethel flinched, jumped out her skin, and then completely froze, the way she did when anyone outside her family hugged her. She stood there, frozen, with her arms by her side not making any attempt to hug back.

Mildred noticed but started to jump, trying to get Ethel excited like she was as she said "She is pregnant, I am going to be a cousin" but the only way Mildred could describe hugging Ethel was like hugging a wall. Hard, cold, emotionless and awkward. Mildred pulled away from the most akkward hug of her life.

"Erm Ethel?" she said looking at the blonde as the awkwardness hang in the air. Ethel looked at her as if she had just realised she had let go off her and then smiled small.

"I am so happy for you," the blonde said quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it?" Mildred commented.

"Of course, I know how much you wanted it" Ethel replied.

"Are you okay?" Mildred asked worried and biting her lip.

"Yes, I am just not very comfortable with physical contact" Ethel replied. Mildred mentally slapped herself. In her excitement, she had forgotten this, but now she thought about it it made sense. The only people Mildred had ever seen hug Ethel were her sisters, even Felicity, who was meant to be her best friend didn't hug her, in fact, she had never even seen the girl touch her, even just to comfort her or try to calm her down, almost as if Felicity wouldn't dare to even touch her shoulder because it freaks Ethel out and Ethel had shouted at her before for it.

* * *

"Oh sorry, I didn't think..." Mildred said thinking she was lucky Ethel was not cursing her for trying.

"It is just a Hallow thing" Ethel replied with a shrug.

"A Hallow thing or an Ethel thing?" Mildred replied

"Esmie doesn't like it either, Sybil is better though" Ethel responded. Mildred thought about this and realised she had only seen Esmie hug her sisters too, and the time Maud linked arms with her in their first year was one of the most awkward moments Mildred had ever experienced. Sybil though didn't seem to mind as she hugged Clarice and Beatrice and Mildred had touched her shoulder last year when she was practising for the broomstick display and she seemed perfectly fine, it was the oldest two who was weird around it.

"Why did you hug me anyway?" Ethel asked sounding confused as if she could not understand why Mildred would do such a thing.

"I have been hugging everyone, I was just too excited" Mildred replied truthfully. When she found out she couldn't help it she had wanted to shout it from the rooftops so had hugged everyone she knew and came into contact with, hugging someone was just normal to her.

"But me? You hate me?" Ethel said in a questioning way. Mildred sighed and shook her head.

"I hate how you act, I don't hate you because when you are nice you are cool, there is a difference Ethel" Mildred responded before she went on. "So avoid hugging your sisters then?" she asked as she hadn't seen the other sisters yet.

"Sybil won't mind, Esmie will hate it but be too polite to say" Ethel replied. Somehow, Mildred could see Esmie doing exactly that, but there was something on her mind, she was afraid to ask and strike a nerve but she had to know. Mildred knew she would have to try stop her habit of hugging around the sisters.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Mildred asked, knowing most of the pupils, in fact, everyone in the school was fine with it except the sisters and Miss Hardbroom.

"My parents told us not to let our emotions overtake us, love is weak, hugging and physical contact is strange" Ethel told Mildred. She had never realised before but never had she seen any of the sisters hug their parents when they visited, which made Mildred quite sad.

"But...love is life! that is wrong" Mildred replied, knowing love made happiness and people close and friendships and relationships.

* * *

"That is what we were taught, I am not sure how Sybs ended up so normal with it" Ethel replied. Mildred had to agree but she suspected it was because Sybil had two super close friends so she got used to it whereas Esmerelda and Ethel seemed to either have no set friends or fake friends.

"Well... at school they can't see you, so you can make your own mind up about it" Mildred replied, knowing living by the rules they followed at home was silly "But of course you don't have to hug anyone if you don't want to" Mildred went on not wanting Ethel uncomfortable. Ethel looked at Mildred but said nothing for a second before speaking.

"I am happy for you Mildred," she said going back to putting her books away, signalling the end of the conversation. Mildred sighed, she knew Ethel was trying but somehow she didn't think there awkwardness around physical contact was going to change anytime soon. She was just grateful she wasn't in a pond as a frog for trying, but it made Mildred realise she didn't quite know Ethel at all.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ethel And Her Rants

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Ethel And Her Rants**

* * *

Mildred was sitting at her desk doing one of her favourite things and drawing, she had her tongue sticking out as she concentrated, she was so lost in what she was doing, she jumped out her skin and drew an unwanted line in pencil on the paper as Ethel walked in huffing.

Mildred sighed, she didn't expect Ethel to suddenly be calm all the time, and she seemed a bit better at controlling her anger now, but when she was angry she was fuming, Mildred turned around a little afraid of being screamed at but to tell her not to be mad at her because whatever it was she didn´t do it, excepting Ethel to be yelling herself mad at her or about someone else, instead Ethel was screaming, in many different languages from the sound of it Mildred may add, at her maglet, as it had insulted her.

"You know it can't respond Ethel..." Mildred told her, worried the girl had finally lost her marbles and now screamed at inanimate objects.

"Why are people so incompetent? Grr I hate people" Ethel shouted throwing the said object, which happened to go in Mildred's direction, the girl ducked, thinking it might be wise to learn spells so things didn't hit her head when Ethel was in a rage, from what Mildred saw she wasn't aiming for anywhere in specific, it just happened to go in that direction.

"What has happened?" Mildred asked keeping her head ducked in case Ethel decided to throw something else.

"I ordered a book which was meant to be delivered today when it didn't come I contacted the bookshop, apparently, they have no record of my order and the book I wanted is out of print, not only have I lost my book, but now I have lost my money as they won't give me a refund as there is no proof I ordered anything, but I did, I ordered it over the summer and was told the book would take weeks to come in as they had to get it from their international suppliers," Ethel said, speaking quite fast because she was in a rage. Mildred sighed, thinking at some point, something like this had happened to everyone but she knew that wouldn't make Ethel feel better.

"International suppliers? They don't have the book in the country?" Mildred commented. Ethel sat down on her bed, to stop herself throwing something before replying. "They keep all the foreign language books in the destined country to save on space, but the bloody book is out of print and no-one told me and that is the only place I have found that does books in all different languages" Ethel replied. Mildred understood then, she now knew Ethel liked to learn languages so she suspected reading in all the languages was one of her favourite things to do. Two of her favourite things at one time.

"At this rate, it will be quicker to go to Spain myself and get a Spanish book that way," Ethel said raging and ranting in a bunch of different languages and Mildred had to smile, she wondered if Ethel only liked learning languages so much because it gave her more vocabulary to rant in or insult people in.

* * *

The brunette was mirroring her mother, as she always did. Her mum looked slightly tired after her night shift but was still so happy to speak to her.

"Mum, are you planning on going into town anytime soon?" Mildred asked. Julie narrowed her eyes at her confused.

"Your auntie Moe and I are going tomorrow, she wants to start looking at baby things, why do you ask?" Julie asked her.

"If you pass the bookshop I want you to go see what books they have there in Spanish, not to learn the language, proper storybooks," Mildred told her mum who narrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Are Cackles teaching languages this year?" Julie asked confused. Mildred shook her head. "Ethel is learning it, she ordered a book but her order was messed up, I looked it up and it is nearly impossible in the witching world to find books written in foreign languages, it is a lot easier in the non-magical world so I thought it would be nice if I got her one" Mildred replied with a shrug. Julie though moved closer to the mirror, concerned.

"I know you and Ethel are trying to get on better but Mildred you can't buy friendship with gifts," Julie told her worried that was what her daughter was trying to do.

"I'm not, I just want to do something nice, let her know I am not the enemy, plus friends can get gifts for each other without it buying them off, she really is trying mum, I just want to do something nice for her, imagine I couldn't do my art because I had no access to the pencils I need, Ethel loves learning all these exotic languages, and that is a good, healthy hobby, and if I can encourage her to take her mind of silly pranks and do something worthwhile why not?" Mildred replied, not wanting Ethel to gove up her hobby because she can't read in the languages. Julie beamed, her daughter was so mature and smart sometimes, even when it came to people who didn't really deserve it.

"I will see what there is, anything specific in mind?" Julie asked wondering what Ethel liked to read. Mildred didn't reply for a few seconds as she wondered what Ethel would like.

"Something as magical as you can get" Mildred replied, having thought about her answer. Something about magic or witches or dragons, that was perfect for Ethel.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Gift

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**The Gift**

* * *

A week later all the girls waited for the post to be handed out. Mildred saw today it was Miss Drill which she was grateful for. Miss Hardbroom always went through everything with a fine-toothed comb and if she found sweets or chocolate, she would confiscate them, Dimity didn´t check because they were private parcels from the girls' parents and she felt it was intruding.

"Mildred package for you" Miss Drill told her. The girl smiled and thanked her teacher taking it and opened the envelope, seeing the book she had asked her mum to get her for Ethel. The first Harry Potter. That should satisfy Ethel as it was about magic and witchcraft, there was also a small bag of chocolate buttons with a sticky note saying ´Because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know" Mildred smiled, glad she had a treat and had a special note from her mum.

"What is that? Maud asked as she stood next to her friend.

"A book non-magical people love" Mildred explained

"Well I would tell your mum to get her eyes tested, she got you it in...foreignese" Enid replied not able to tell what language it was.

"It is Spanish, and I asked for this version, it is a present for someone," Mildred said not saying who or her friends would judge.

"Who?" Maud asked curiously

Mildred was grateful in that moment when Enid was called and everyone saw she had a big package of sweets so she didn't have to answer the question.

* * *

Ethel walked in her room sadly. She was down, how she always was when mirroring home, she was never even angry at times like this just sad. She really was trying her hardest not to bother with her mum anymore but it still hurt being called a disappointment, she walked in her bedroom, wanting to just relax and clear her mind but was surprised when she saw a small purple present leaning against her pillow. Ethel was very curious, why her sisters had not just given it to her was anyone's guess but she gently tore at the paper revealing what was inside.

It was a book Ethel had never heard of, a boy with glasses was standing in front of a train, and Ethel recognised the writing as Spanish words from her studying. At first, she thought it was the book she had ordered, but she knew it wasn't this one so wondered who it was from. She opened the cover and saw writing, this time in her native language.

"Just a little present because you are trying to be good and I know you were upset your book order was messed up. I hope you like this, it is the most popular book about magic in the non-magical world, enjoy and happy reading" Mildred x

Ethel read the message and smiled, feeling honestly so touched Mildred would do something like that for her when she treated her badly. She got comfortable and turned to the first page, starting to read straight away.

Mildred was scared of going in her room, she thought Ethel might hate the book and throw it at her head (and it was a hardback so it would hurt) she crawled into the bedroom just in case, but looked up not needing to worry, Ethel had her face in the book, lost in it completely.

Mildred was glad she seemed to be enjoying it and decided not to distract her so went and lay on her bed to relax after a long day. She only hoped she didn't read the whole thing in one sitting then complain she had nothing to read.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ethel closed her book, her eyes growing heavy from so much reading telling her it was time to stop. She looked over and saw Mildred on the other side.

"When did you get here?" Ethel asked confused. Mildred turned to look at her smiling.

"About fifteen minutes, you were in your own world so I left you" Mildred explained. Ethel turned slightly red and gulped.

"Thanks for the book, it was nice of you," the blonde said embarrassed.

"You are very welcome, do you like the story?" Mildred asked curiously.

"The representation of our world is all wrong, they use wands, they use a train and owls deliver post but somehow I am intrigued by it" Ethel admitted.

"There are seven books in the series, they get crazier" Mildred explained. She was glad she liked the story.

"Well I like crazy" Ethel replied. "Honestly I don't know why you got me it, but thanks," Ethel told her.

"Because I like you, I want to be friends, and you are having a hard time so I want to cheer you up," Mildred told her.

Ethel said nothing but her eyes shone with unshed tears but she forced herself not to cry. Mildred knew she was grateful even if she was too stubborn to admit it, and Mildred was glad she had decided to give it to her. The more she got to know Ethel the more interesting she was, and she hoped one day she could call her a friend properly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hidden Talent

A/N: A few things to note. First I have never done a chapter like this before so sorry if it is a bit off. Second please bare in mind I am fluent in English and quite flunet in Spainish, as for every other language I know nothing about so if the translation makes no sense I am sorry. For anyone who cares the languages used were English, French, Spainish, German, Japanese, Russian and Polish. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Hidden Talent**

* * *

Mildred was glad Ethel liked the book, but it meant Ethel became more annoying. She complained a lot about the way things worked in the book because they were wrong and bombarded Mildred with questions constantly.

"So I assume Voldemort comes back?" Ethel said, Mildred, walked and sighed as the questions started.

"Maybe," the girl said

"And who does Hermione get with, Ron or Harry? The best friends always get with another of the best friends, but I do not know the characters well enough yet to be able to tell" Ethel then asked Mildred.

"I can't spoil it or the story will be ruined for you," Mildred asked. She smiled. Ethel was bugging her a little but she also thought it was funny how engrossed in the story she was. The two room-mates walked and found a large crowd gathered around the noticeboard.

"What is going on?" Ethel asked as Felicity turned and beamed at them.

"They are having another talent show for Christmas, I am so excited, Miss Drill only put the signup sheet ten minutes ago and it is nearly filed up already," the girl said happily. Mildred smiled too. Talent shows were always fun, Ethel scowled.

"Well, I for one will NOT be taking part," Ethel said pushing past Felicity and walking off.

"What is with her?" Felicity asked. Mildred only shrugged having no idea why she was so upset. She knew the last talent show had not been fun for Ethel when she ended up embarrassed trying to play everyone's part when everyone walked out but that was only because Ethel had bossed everyone around.

* * *

"Ethie!" Esmie shouted at her sister down the corridor she walked up to her younger sister beaming.

"You heard about the tal.." Esmie started but got no further as Ethel cut her off.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, not you too, why is everyone so excited about this stupid show?" Ethel asked annoyed.

"I thought you, Sybil and I could do something" Esmie replied, thinking since it was the first year they were all together it would be nice to do an act together.

"You do something with Sybil, I am not going anywhere near that stage," Ethel told her.

"Ethel I know last year it didn't go too well, but Miss Drill is in charge this year so you don't need to worry" Esmie explained to her.

"I don't want to enter because I don't have a talent okay!" Ethel replied walking off annoyed and upset. Esmie sighed as Ethel had been doing so well to control her anger, but she knew she couldn't push Ethel. If she didn't want to do it that was her choice, the thing that hurt her was Ethel thinking she was untalented.

* * *

Mildred left the potions classroom in a bad mood. She was covered in soot after her potion had exploded again and had just spent a horrible hour with HB cleaning the lab. It was lunchtime and as much as Mildred was not a fan off the school food she was glad to be free. She was just making her way down the corridor when she heard a noise coming from the chanting classroom. Someone was playing the piano, so she thought it must be Miss Bat but they were singing, and the voice sounded too young to be Miss Bat. At lunchtime, no-one was ever in the classrooms. They were in the hall or the library or their rooms studying. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed the voice to the classroom.

Peeping in a gap in the door she saw the person had their back to her sitting down at the piano, but she would recognise that blonde ponytail anywhere. She saw Ethel was playing the piano, to perfection, which shocked Mildred as she had no idea she could play, but it was the singing which Mildred was surprised the most about. She made sure to stay quiet and listened.

* * *

_Here's the story of a girl_  
_Living in a lonely world_

_Une note cachée, un coup de cœur secret Un petit garçon qui parle trop _

_Nun, ich stehe in der Menge Und wenn du lächelst, überprüfe ich dich _

_Pero tu no sabes mi nombre Estás demasiado ocupado jugando juegos_

_ Anata ni shitte hoshī michi ni mayottara anata o ika senai Yesli ya podstrigu volosy, yesli ya pereodenus' Vy zametite menya?_

_ Se mi mordo il labbro, se ti saluto Mi noterai?_

_ Co zajmie ci zobaczenie? Żebyś mnie zauważył?_

* * *

Mildred stood there surprised and she listened. Ethel was singing in multiple languages with perfection. She had a nice voice, which Mildred had never realised before but her switching languages every few lines was so interesting and different, she stood out from behind the door and started clapping.

Ethel gasped, stood up, closed the piano and then turned red embarrassed.

"Please tell me you just got here," Ethel said shyly. Mildred shook her head.

"Your sister said you didn't want to enter the talent show because you think you are untalented, Ethel you idiot you are bloody talented, I had no idea you even could play the piano let alone sing," Mildred said shocked.

"We had piano lessons when we were little," Ethel said "And it is fun to sing in other languages," she said shrugging. "I am not entering" Ethel now said before Mildred had a chance to talk her round.

"I am not saying you have to, but with a talent like that, it is a shame you aren't" Mildred replied honestly.

"It is not a talent, it is embarrassing, everyone will just laugh at me," Ethel said sitting back down at the piano sadly.

"Ethel half the talents are girls doing jumping jacks to music or something stupid and uninteresting like that" Mildred replied.

"No one will understand it," Ethel said

"Yes well, they don't have to, music is beautiful in all languages, please at least think about it, don't throw this talent away," Mildred said.

"My sisters know I play the piano and sing...but not often, or in multi-languages...I am too embarrassed" Ethel said

Mildred sighed, thinking Ethel was properly one of the only girls in the school who actually had a proper talent but she just didn't see it and it was sad really and Mildred thought about doing something, something risky and stupid but she was doing it for Ethel's good right?


	16. Chapter 16 - The Right To Choose

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**Giving Her The Right To Choose**

* * *

Mildred was standing by the bullet board looking at the sign-up sheet. All she had to do was put Ethel's name down, she knew she didn't want to do it but in the end, she knew she would thank her. She lifted her arm and put the pen to the paper when suddenly she heard shouting.

"USING BROOMSTICKS AS JAVELINS IS NOT A TALENT" Mildred heard and then saw Esmerelda and a group of first years in the corridor. She was surprised the girl was shouting but even Mildred knew it was necessary when they were doing things dangerous. Esmie turned annoyed and saw Mildred about to sign up for the talent show.

"Oh hi Mildred," Esmerelda said using an annoyed tone

"Hi, bad morning? I heard something about broomsticks and javelins" Mildred replied.

"The stupid girls were throwing them in the air like javelins, apparently it was for the talent show, they nearly took my head off when I walked past" Esmerelda replied shaking her head at the stupidity.

"Oh you shouldn't have stopped them, I would of like to see HB running to avoid them" Mildred replied causing the blonde to laugh slightly before she looked at the board.

"You signing up?" she asked. Mildred removed her hand and knew she had to think of something, she couldn't tell her she was signing up her sister against her wishes.

"I was thinking about it but I am not so sure, how about you?" Mildred asked. Esmie sighed.

"No, I was hoping to do something with my sisters but Ethel is dead against it, doesn't feel right only doing it with Sybil, you know what Ethel is like she will feel neglected, though from a certain point of view I can't say I blame her" Esmie replied. Mildred was intrigued and confused.

"A certain point of view? What do you mean?" Ethel is more talented than most of us put together" Mildred asked

"She is self-conscious she thinks everyone is going to laugh at her and call her stupid" Esmerelda told her. Mildred was now more confused.

"But surely no-one would do that" Mildred said not understanding

Esmie looked around then as if afraid she would be heard before turning back "Bear in mind Mildred, Ethel hasn't had an easy time here at Cackles, I know you are going to say it is all her own doing but it all started the second she got here after what Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom said to her" Esmie said quietly.

Mildred got a suddenly horrible sick feeling in her stomach and asked afraid of the answer "What did they say?" she said

"They told her there are two Hallows in one school and she has a lot to live up to, Ethie said she would do her best but Miss Cackle said not to be imitated because no-one expects her to be as clever as me"

Mildred flinched but the thing that makes her the saddest is she isn't surprised about it. "I can imagine them saying that and then I..." she says trailing off and biting her lip feeling guilty knowing that her messing up Ethel's potion had proved to the teachers their words were right, she was not as clever or crafty as her sister was.

"When you met, Ethel was upset, she didn't mean to be so off with you but you were asking all these questions and she had just being told she was worthless again, she was annoyed with everyone, sadly you were an easier target" Esmie explained knowing her sister had been happy and then Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom spoiled her whole day, and then to top it off a girl who knew nothing about magic and was asking questions two-year-old children Ethel couldn't help it, she had flipped. "Also last year after the talent show she was so upset and embarrassed, she knows she pushed everyone away by being so bossy but she embarrassed herself in front of the whole school and everyone just stood there and let her do it, her idea was good, she just went about it wrong, but after that, she refused to get involved in anything like that again," Esmerelda said before looking at Mildred confused.

"Why are you so interested?" the blonde asked. Mildred closed her eyes wondering to say.

"I know deep down she has talent, and I don't want her to think she is untalented," Mildred said not telling her sister about what she had found Ethel doing, she wasn't sure Ethel was ready for that to be known yet.

"Mildred if I were you I wouldn't interfere, I wish she saw her talents and would participate but she doesn't want to, the more you push Ethel the more stubborn and closed off from you she becomes," Esmie told her. Mildred nodded knowing Esmie knew the girl better than she did.

"You know her best, thanks Esmie," Mildred said with a smile as the girl left to do her perfect duties. Mildred turned around and left, rethinking her plans and needing to talk to Ethel.

* * *

When Mildred entered the bedroom Ethel was sitting on her bed doing an essay. Mildred cleared her throat.

"Ethel, can we talk?" Mildred asked

"I am busy," the girl said. Mildred sighed.

"It will only take a moment, "Mildred said. Ethel put her lid on her pen and then nodded. "Alright, I am listening".

"About the talent.." Mildred started but got no further because Ethel flipped.

"The bloody talent show, is there nothing else going on in this school than that show?" she asked. Mildred shook her head.

"Your sister nearly had her head taken off by a broomstick being used as a javelin so I would think not, but Ethel the thing is I just want you to give me a reason you aren't entering" Mildred now said.

"I told you I am embarrassed about it, school is hard enough as it is without having people laughing at me for singing and playing the piano, and don't say they won't laugh because they will" Ethel replied, but she wasn't angry now just sad.

Mildred felt guilty now. Ethel didn't want to do it, she winged her hands and decided she wasn't going to lie.

"Ethel...I was going to sign you up" Mildred admitted. Ethel widened her eyes in horror.

"Why? I told you I don't want to do it!" Ethel said more hurt than angry, like any trust she had started to have for Mildred was disappearing.

"I know...but I thought it would be good to prove people wrong but then I spoke to Esmerelda and she explained the problems you have here and after what happened at the last talent show..." Mildred said

"Oh don't remind me I never want to relive that moment," Ethel said as it was still very touchy for her.

"You are trying to change, maybe so am I, I am going to try not to butt into things that don't concern me, but your sisters want to do this talent show...maybe you could still find something to do with them" Mildred suggested

"MILDRED" Ethel shouted becoming annoyed again because Mildred was doing the very thing she said she wouldn't. Mildred wondered how the girls change moods so quickly.

"It was just a suggestion," Mildred said backing off "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Ethel, we have come a long way recently and I don't want to spoil that, I am sorry," Mildred said not wanting to make things worse between them again.

"Thanks..." Ethel said, "I will think about it, for my sisters, are you entering?" Ethel asked. Mildred shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think anyone will like watching me draw for two hours, I will stop mentioning the talent show but I have a request" Mildred now said.

"What is that?" Ethel asked looking worried

"Can I listen again next time you sing?" Mildred asked with pleading eyes.

"You need your hearing tested!" Ethel said wondering why Mildred would want to listen to that again.

"No I listened to you Ethel and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard," Mildred said honestly. She replayed Ethel singing in her head, it was such a beautiful sound.

Ethel turned bright red like a strawberry but nodded, not seeing why it mattered as Mildred had already seen her and not laughed "If you want...but I would still get your hearing tested" Ethel said Mildred laughed but was happy, maybe Ethel wasn't ready to share her talent with the world yet, but she was glad she will get to hear it again.


	17. Chapter 17 - Christmas Shopping

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**Christmas Shopping**

* * *

The first holidays were coming up fast and miraculously it had been two months since Ethel and Mildred had fought, true Ethel lost her temper at times and Mildred was short with Ethel but they hadn't had a screaming match since October. The change seemed to have a nicer atmosphere on the school as it was calmer and the changes were noticeable in class too. At the end of her potions lesson one day, HB called Mildred to her desk, she had earlier given out the latest essays but not Mildred's the girl was worried, she must have got a zero and the woman was going to yell at her for it.

"It seems being room-mates with Miss Hallow is paying off," Miss Hardbroom said handing Mildred an essay. She stared at it in shock, she had gotten a B, it is true Ethel had been helping her study and now it seemed her grades were improving.

"It was good...well done," Miss Hardbroom said quickly dismissing her before Mildred could say anything else. Mildred left the room beaming, she had passed, and if she carried on like this she might start getting A's not E's.

Mildred walked to her bedroom, still staring at the paper when she heard Ethel walk in and turned to smile at her.

"I got a B!" "You are a good tutor Ethel," Mildred said beaming. Ethel smiled too then started playing with her hands nervously.

"Mildred...I need to ask you something" Ethel said looking on the verge of throwing up from nerves so Mildred backed away a little.

"What is it, Ethel?" Mildred asked wondering why she was so nervous.

"Would you say we are...friends?" Ethel asked. Mildred listened then let herself think of the answer. They weren't fighting, she found Ethel interesting and she would say Ethel found her interesting, they were spending time together when they didn't have to and Ethel was been nice without wanting anything in return.

"I will say we are friends, and you can say we are friends if you want as well Ethel," Mildred said knowing how embarrassed she was about asking this.

"It is just Christmas is coming up and well...friends are meant to get each other stuff but I didn't know if we were friends and..." Ethel trailed off staring at the floor as if hoping it would swallow her up for having to have this conversation.

Mildred smiled. She got it. If Ethel got her a gift and Mildred didn't she would look like a fool, Ethel wanted reassurance she would be okay getting Mildred something without looking odd.

"If you are asking if I am getting you a present, yes you are on my list, is there anything you want exactly?" Mildred asked a bit stumped what to get her in all honestly. She couldn't get her books constantly.

"Oh no, not really, we don't do much at Christmas, my parents work, their busiest day of the year so it is not that fun, you don't have to get me something" Ethel replied with a shrug.

Mildred was sad. Everyone should have a good Christmas, she would normally invite the girls to hers but this year she was going to her aunt's with her mum and with her aunt pregnant she didn't want to stress her out by having more mouths to feed, and it wouldn't be fair to only invite Ethel.

"I am sorry to hear that, but I am still going to buy you something, I want to," Mildred told her smiling. Ethel threw the question back at her.

"What do you want?" Ethel asked also stumped what to get Mildred.

"You don't need to get me anything" Mildred Replied

"I want to," Ethel said. Mildred smiled knowing it had taken courage for Ethel to ask this.

"Thank you, Ethel, whatever you get I will like," Mildred told her knowing a gift from Ethel was rare, so she would like whatever.

* * *

The girls were not allowed to leave school unless it was approved by Miss Cackle, except for the first week of December. There was one weekend set aside where there girls were taken by teachers to the local shopping centre so they could buy the gifts for their family and friends. As they went to boarding school, they didn't have time to get gifts so this allowed them to get them. The girls were allowed to go off shopping on their own but had to be back by the entrance doors by five. Ethel loved this weekend, because without fail, no matter what the relationship was like at the time with her sisters, they would go together, and this would be the first year the three of them were together so it was even more exciting. The sisters went off in a group to start the shopping.

"Right I have you two and we need to get something for mum and dad!" Esmie said with a sigh. They only got them something out of duty, they never appreciated it.

"I have you two and Bea and Clarice," Sybil said as she had her friends too.

"I have you two...Felicity...and ..." Ethel said

"And?" Sybil commented

"Mildred, don't even say it!" Ethel said turning red as she knew her sisters would find it amusing. Esmie smirked.

"I am glad you two are friends, honestly, the fighting was annoying," Sybil said. Esmie nodded.

"Thanks...but I am stumped, I have no idea what to get her" Ethel admitted.

"Get her art stuff," Esmie said as they walked.

"But that is what everyone will get" Ethel replied hating to be the same.

* * *

They shopped and most of the gifts were gotten. Esmie got Ethel a beautiful purple leather-bound diary and Sybil a new light for her bedroom, in the shape of a black cat like Sparkle whose eyes glowed when it was on. Ethel got Esmerelda some personalised photo frames knowing how much she loved photos and Sybil she got a bunch of Disney DVDs and a Woody doll as she was obsessed with the films that even witches knew and Woody was her favourite and Sybil got Ethel a pair of black leather gloves for flying and Esmerelda she got a large canvas with her favourite family portrait of them. For their parents, they all decided on a horrible vase but knew their parents would like it but Ethel still couldn't decide for Mildred. She had gotten Felicity a mirror with lights so she could look at herself in the dark, Mildred she was stumped.

"Ethel," Esmerelda said as they left another shop without a present "Remember what is important about gifts, the price makes no difference it is the love and thoughts that went into it, some of the best gifts are the cheapest, remember when I got you that stuffed black cat toy when you were little, I found it in a charity shop for one pound, it was missing an ear and had been stitched countless times but you went to bed with it every night for the next few years, and I know you still have it at home," Esmerelda told her as her sister had been looking at the price and saying 'it was too cheap" instead of what she is buying.

"Exactly, like I bought Beatrice a cookbook because she loves cooking and a self- stirring cauldron for Clarice so she can do her experiments without her arm getting tired" Sybil explained trying to make Ethel understand it was WHAT she bought not the price.

Ethel sighed but it didn't make it any easier, she could only think of art stuff but it was so boring and generic and before long they were in the last shop and she had to pick something or she wouldn't have another opportunity to get something. She looked through everything when she saw something.

"What DVD is this?" Ethel asked the shopkeeper as it looked blank, there was no name.

"It is blank, it is so you can record your own video" the woman explained. Ethel looked at it and suddenly she got an idea, it was a perfect present for Mildred, and definitely unique.

"I will take it," Ethel said paying the £2.99 for the CD. Her sisters looked at her confused.

"What are you going to do with that?" Esmerelda asked Ethel

Ethel still wasn't ready to admit her talent so she lied, knowing she had to say something.

"Mildred hates reading, so I am going to record me reciting the witches code, that way she won't forget it" Ethel replied. Sybil and Esmerelda shrugged accepting it, they were just happy Ethel had found something because as soon as she paid they had to go. Ethel left with the biggest smile on her face, she had the perfect gift in mind, and her sisters were right, Mildred would like it much more than something that cost her all the money she had.


	18. Chapter 18 - Electric Touch

A/N: I collect dolls so I have learned a lot about hair care over the years so this is based on me trying to educate people because so many people brush their hair wrong. Also my first attempt at these two falling in love, I think it is cheesy and bad but romance is not my strong suit, hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**Electric Touch**

* * *

Mildred was sat on her bed saying oww every few seconds as she tried to pull her hairbrush through her hair. Mildred loved having long hair, but sometimes she had dreams of getting it all cut off, long hair was a nightmare, it got tangled and knotted up and was painful to brush, she looked up seeing Ethel also brushing her hair, preparing to put it in her ponytail, it was true Ethel's hair was shorter than hers, but not by that much, a few inches at most yet she was brushing it and humming, somehow her hair soft and untangled, Mildred had always been jealous of Ethel's hair, it always had a way of looking perfect. At another, 'oww' Ethel turned around and looked at her room-mate.

"You know you are brushing your hair wrong," Ethel said to her friend. Mildred was stressed out, she didn't have long until she had to be at her lessons and she still hadn't even started her plaits, this meant Mildred was a bit ratty.

"Yes yes Ethel, I am doing something as simple as brushing my hair wrong," Mildred said sarcastically. Ethel rolled her eyes.

"Fine if you want to continue pulling your hair out be my guest," Ethel said and Mildred looked at her, she didn't seem to be sarcastic in that moment.

"What does that mean? How can anyone brush their hair wrong?" Mildred asked confused.

"Start from the ends of your hair, not the top, you are pulling all the tangles to the bottom and making more knots," Ethel told her. Mildred looked at her confused so Ethel walked over, putting her hand out to ask for the brush.

"After our first year I don't think I should let you near my hair," Mildred said remembering the time she had cut it.

"I am sorry about that...okay here I will show you on my hair," Ethel said grabbing her hairbrush. She started from the ends gently brushing them before moving further up until she reached the top of her head.

"It helps a lot trust me, I have two sisters I know a thing or two about hair, Esmie used to do our hair when we were little and we used to cry as it hurt, hating hurting us she tried this way and it doesn't hurt at all" Ethel told her. Mildred bit her lip.

She knew she was starting to trust Ethel, but she still didn't trust her completely and didn't know if she was trying to make her tangle her hair more, after a few minutes of Mildred just sitting there Ethel walked over and started to brush Mildred's hair with her hairbrush, at first Mildred flinched away, not knowing what she was planning but then stopped moving, she was so far simply brushing it.

"Good Merlin, how does your hair get like this?" Ethel asked gently working her way through the knots. Ethel was eight it didn't hurt. Mildred closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of someone else doing her hair.

"I brush my sister's hair all the time, it is easy when you know how," Ethel told her as Mildred half mediated at the feel of it. Ethel suddenly;y stopped causing Mildred to sigh as she had been enjoying it.

"You try, I can't do it for you now or we will be late," Ethel said knowing she didn't have time to do Mildred's and her own hair. She put her hand out to hand the brush to Mildred, Mildred reached to take it and accidentally brushed her fingers against Ethel's.

Both girls in that moment felt something, it felt like electric, like they were receiving an electric shock and Mildred quickly grabbed the brush as Ethel pulled her hand away shocked, not knowing what had happened. It was less than two seconds but the girls got a strange feeling.

They did magic with their hands, neither knew if it was their magical energy causing the feeling or not, but suddenly Ethel rushed to her side of the room without another word, not knowing what had just happened but she was embarrassed. It had given her a nice feeling inside. Mildred looked at Ethel and saw by the way she was acing she had felt it too, but she had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

Mildred was still thinking about it as she entered lessons, and still had not figured out what happened, she was in chanting, Miss Bat was asleep and she turned to her friends, having an idea, she had to test what had happened with her friends.

"I have thought of a new secret handshake," Mildred said "Enid you put the palm of your hand on mine and then Maud you do the same, then we chant, 'friends friends, never ever break friends," Mildred said. Her friends smiled, they had never had a handshake before so it sounded cool. Enid placed her hand on Mildred's and Mildred half-closed her eyes worried, and a few seconds later Maud followed suit as they chanted what Mildred had said.

Mildred waited and waited for that electric shock to come, feeling sure their magic would cause it but she felt nothing, it just felt normal, it just felt like a hand, there was no feeling nothing, Mildred smiled at her friends and they practised again, still nothing.

This only confused Mildred more, she had no idea what had happened between her and Ethel, but she told herself not to worry about it, it was just a one-off.

* * *

When lessons finished Mildred was daydreaming so much she walked right into Ethel, the blonde turned to her annoyed as she dropped all her books but said nothing, clearly thinking about the events that morning. Mildred told her friends she would catch them up and bent down to help Ethel retrieve her books, by some kind of fate the girls reached for the same book at the same time, their hands touching again and there it was again, that spark, that electric energy. Ethel looked up at Mildred as if she thought she was messing.

"Stop doing that," Ethel said feeling Mildred was causing it herself.

"I am not doing anything Ethel...are you doing it?" Mildred asked wondering if Ethel was messing with her but the girl looked way to confused and shocked to be doing it knowingly.

"No," Ethel said pulling her hand away and grabbing her books "Thanks," she said rushing out the classroom not knowing what the new feeling was, she liked it but she had a feeling she shouldn't. Ethel looked at her hand for any cuts or signs of something that could have caused it, she saw nothing, it was simply a feeling that neither of the girls could explain.


	19. Chapter 19 - Christmas Gifts

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**Christmas Gifts**

* * *

Mildred knew she didn't have long to make Ethel her Christmas present and even after the awkwardness with them touching hands she wanted to get her something special, she was going to use her artistic skills to her advantage but she needed a little help first.

"Sybil can I have a word," Mildred asked at lunchtime that day, the blonde looked confused but nodded and the two girls went into the corridor.

"I have decided to make Ethel a scrapbook for Christmas, I was thinking of putting pictures of you and your sisters in it so Ethel can look at it when she is feeling alone" Mildred whispered not wanting to be overheard.

"That is an amazing idea" Sybil smiled, knowing Ethel would love something like that.

"Yes but I need help with the pictures, do you have any at school with you?" Mildred asked not wanting to look through Ethel's stuff or she would be suspicious.

"Esmie has most of them in a big album, wait here, I will get her to go get it," Sybil said leaving to go back in the hall, and was back a few minutes later with her eldest sister.

"Hi, Esmie" Mildred smiled happily. The girl beckoned her head telling her to follow and the three made their way to her bedroom. Mildred walked in nervously, having never entered it before. It reminded her a lot of Ethel's room with books everywhere, a desk, a wardrobe, and a bed and pictures on the bedside table. Esmie hummed to herself looking around before she pulled a large heavy bound leather photo album down of her shelf.

* * *

"I am surprised you bring that to school," Mildred said knowing how much room it must take up in her trunk.

"I can't not bring it, it is too precious to leave at home, Sybil told me about the idea, it is a good one," Esmerelda told her opening the book and Mildred leaned over to look. There were thousands of pictures, the girls younger, older, together, apart, happy, sad, she had no idea how she would choose.

"Ethie knows she can come to look at this whenever but she doesn't normally do it" Esmie sighs, "I think your idea is more personal and she will use it much more, hopefully, it makes her feel less lonely," Esmie told her as Mildred flicked through trying to decide what photos she wanted to use.

"I can copy a bunch of them and then you can decide what to use," Esmerelda told her, Mildred beamed.

"Perfect, thanks Esmie," Mildred said looking forward to making the present.

One hour later Mildred was in her bedroom, cutting, sticking, glueing and drawing, she concentrated hard, wanting the present to be perfect for Ethel, there was so many pictures but Mildred ended up using most of them still. She chose the colour theme purple knowing Ethel had an unhealthy addiction to the colour and spent hours perfecting it.

* * *

Ethel was also working on Mildred's present. The feeling she had gotten when she touched hands with Mildred had freaked her out but she was trying to forget about it as it had not happened since. It was lunchtime and Ethel sneaked into the chanting classroom and walked to the piano, setting up her maglet.

Mildred had overheard her singing that time and wanted to hear it again so Ethel decided to make her a CD of her doing just that, she did some in multiple languages and some all in English and it took her days, she couldn't do too many songs a day because lunchtime was only an hour but after three days she was satisfied with her gift.

They still had a week until they broke up and with her gift made and ready, Ethel could focus on the talent show. She had decided to enter with her sisters, not for herself, but for them. She had been picky, no singing, no dancing, no potions so the girls would be doing a simple spell that produced pictures. When it came for there time to perform Ethel looked out at the crowd and saw a lot of them looked bored and tired, as most of the acts were stupid. Esmerelda lifted her hand and produced the colours of red and orange of a rainbow, Sybil followed doing yellow and green and Ethel finished with blue and purple. The crowd cheered as a beautiful bright rainbow appeared over their heads.

Then the girls produced more pictures, of cats, hats, and stars, everyone clapped and cheered as the girls left the stage and bowed. Ethel smiled as she went backstage with her sisters, glad it had gone well and honestly having of had fun.

* * *

"You three were great! The best of the acts" Mildred said appearing from nowhere

"Oh thanks, Mil," Sybil said smiling

Ethel smiled at Mildred and felt her stomach flip, it hurt but it didn't hurt as if she had a stomach ache it was like something was inside it, Mildred smiling was just beautiful she couldn't stop the happy feeling it gave her, Mildred looked at Ethel, finding she was getting lost in her blue eyes, she had never noticed them so deeply before but in the bright lights of backstage, they shone like glitter, making Mildred start to lose herself in them, the girls looked at each other for a moment too long before Mildred blinked to bring herself back to reality. The girls were having another moment but this time they didn't even need to touch to make it happen.

"Thank you," Ethel said nervously, her stomach causing her grief as she looked at Mildred feeling she couldn't stop. She forced her eyes away and waved Mildred off, feeling something was changing between them. Ethel was glad they were going home soon so she could get her off her mind.


	20. Chapter 20 - Christmas At Ethel's

A/N: Very slight mention of sexual themes and self-harm in this chapter, you have been warned

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**Christmas At Ethel's**

* * *

_The two girls kissed one another gently at first before it deepened into a hungry desperate kiss and they fell onto the bed together, layers of clothes were taken off, flesh was exposed, touches were made and sex was performed as moans of pleasure filled the silence from the girls._

* * *

Suddenly Ethel shot her eyes open in shock as she woke up from the dream, sweaty, surprised and with heat between her legs. She moved to quickly sit up ashamed at herself at this reoccurring dream.

They had broken up for Christmas three days ago and from the first night she arrived home she was having dreams about her and Mildred, in some form or the other, she did not understand it, she had never had erotic dreams before, even when she was crushed up on Zack but she would never tell a soul about it because it was way too embarrassing to admit. She jumped out of her bed and went to the bathroom to shower, knowing the water always helped in her situation.

"Stupid Mildred, stupid plaits, stupid hair, stupid face, stupid smile," Ethel said letting the water fall on her as she tried to convince herself the girl was stupid even if she seemed to not get her off her mind, she mentally slapped herself then as she was thinking about her again and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop. She hated her she hated her she hated her, she needed to remember that.

Once she was out the shower she opened her bathroom cabinet and removed the small blade she had in there, each girl had an en suite so hiding it was easy. She took the blade and put it to her stomach causing an angry red slash to add to the growing collection she had.

She had been doing this way longer than she had been thinking about Mildred but she was clever and chose a place no-one would see, she knew no one liked her, she hurt people and she felt she only deserved pain because that is what she caused everyone in her life, she watched the blood flow, feeling like some of the poisonous blood in her veins was leaving her body, but today she made a second cut, this one as punishment for feeling this way and allowing herself to think about such things, it was disgusting and wrong and she had to stop herself.

Ethel was just putting her bow in her hair when she heard Sybil running down the corridor and then her door flew open as the younger blonde entered.

"Merry Christmas Ethie," the girl said. Ethel forced herself to smile and told herself to enjoy the day, it was after all Christmas, Esmie entered then in a Christmas hat and gave one each to her sister, Ethel moaned as she had to take her ponytail out, but Esmie glared at her so she proceeded to do that.

* * *

They went downstairs in quiet, as their parents were working and went and sat under the tree to start opening presents, Sybil kissed Ethel's cheek when she opened her Woody doll.

"He even talks," Sybil said pulling the string happily "We can watch the DVDs later," Sybil said happily.

Esmie, being emotional when it came to her sisters, burst into tears at the photo frames she received from Ethel and the canvas from Sybil and grabbed them both kissing them.

Sybil loved her cat light, Ethel was so happy with her riding gloves and her diary and everyone was so happy and grateful with their presents. Sybil then opened her presents from her friends, a potion-making kit from Clarice to help her learn potions in her own time and a framed photo of the three of them from Beatrice lastly was the present from Mildred.

Ethel opened the gift and gasped. It was a beautiful handmade craft book decorated with drawings and stickers and glitter, she turned the pages looking at the pictures of her and her sisters before she looked at the note.

_"So you never feel alone and you know that you are loved, Mildred x"_ Ethel smiled at the gift touched in all honesty, it was so personal and thoughtful.

The rest of the evening the sisters watched DVDs, sang and danced in a silly way and enjoyed their new gifts, it was a really fun day despite the loneliness they felt at being alone at Christmas.

"Merry Christmas girls," Esmerelda said hugging her sisters tightly.

Ethel went to bed that night happy, she smiled as she fell asleep but that didn't mean she didn't dream about the girl in plaits again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Christmas At Mildred's

A/N: Silmiar to my last chapter very mild sexual refrences here, but hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

_**Christmas At Mildred's**_

* * *

_Mildred kissed the blonde's neck, producing a deep groan from the girl who then met her lips and before long clothes were being ripped off and they had passionate sex, lost in one another._

* * *

Mildred woke up from yet another erotic dream that day, feeling aroused like she always did afterwards. She sighed, hating when it happened as it was awkward. She turned to look at the time seeing it was six in the morning and she knew everyone would be asleep, she pulled her cover back and was just about to put a shaky hand on her pelvis nervously when she was sent back to reality as she heard the distinct sound of retching as someone was throwing up. Mildred jumped out of bed and left the room, seeing her auntie Mo in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh Millie darling I am sorry, just morning sickness, you go back to bed," the pregnant woman said. Mildred felt bad for her aunt but knew it was normal.

Mo looked a lot like her sister but had darker hair like Mildred did although it was still as curly as Julie's, her eyes were blue like Julie which told Mildred she got her brown eyes from her father.

"Want me to get mum?" Mildred said but she didn't have to because Julie appeared in that moment.

"Mildred you go back to bed I will stay with your aunt," her mother said kissing her cheek "Merry Christmas honey" she smiled.

Mildred and Julie had arrived last night to spend Christmas with Mo Hubble, Mildred was more than happy to be able to spend it with her but right now she had another thing to worry about.

"Tell me when you are done I want to shower," Mildred said casually

"Who bothers to shower Christmas Day?" Julie asked knowing most people got up in their pyjamas and stayed like that the whole day.

_"Someone who has the problem of having heat between their legs,"_ Mildred thought but didn't say "Christmas or not I want to be clean" Mildred replied. Mo and Julie shook their heads at her weirdness but agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later Mildred was in the shower, hoping the water would help with her problem, but today she seemed worst than normal and with a shaky hand, she put her hand on her lower region, rubbed it once, moaned, realised she was touching herself for the first time and she shouldn't be and in shock fell into the shelves knocking over the various bottles there and the shampoo bottle fell on her toe.

"OWWW" she screamed clutching her toe and hopping around in the shower. Someone knocked on the door.

"You okay Mildred?" Julie said sounding worried as she had heard something fall but wasn't sure if it was just a bottle or her daughter slipping.

"Yes, just dropped a bottle on my toe," Mildred said as tears pricked at her eyes from the pain, but she realised her problem seemed to of disappeared from the shock and pain reactors her body were sending out, now she knew exactly how to fix it, just drop a bottle on one of her limbs!

* * *

After Mildred had showered, she had changed into fresh pyjamas and was sitting with her mum and aunt in the living room near the tree as they all exchanged gifts, Mildred received much more as kids often do, Mo received more than Julie but half of it was for the baby.

Mildred opened some new drawing supplies from Maud, a broomstick kit from Enid, more art stuff from her mum, new clothing, various hair things, new hat, gloves and scarf in Cackles colours and many chocolates and sweets.

Mo knew about Cackles, she had to as anywise she would question why Julie would send her beloved daughter away, she had been told in the presence of the Great Wizard and had how to make a vow promising she would never reveal the world, if she did she died, so the woman was careful.

"They match your uniform," Mo said with a chuckle. Next Mildred opened a card from Mo and gasped, inside was a scan photo.

"You said they hadn't given you one yet," Mildred said tilting her head to look at the details.

"I lied because I wanted to surprise you, you can keep that one," Mo told her. Mildred stood up and hugged her but not too tight, looking at the small bump her aunt had, the woman smiled.

"They are kicking, want a feel?" she asked. Mildred nodded and gasped as she placed her hand on her stomach, feeling her cousin kicking hard against her hand.

"I can't wait until I get to meet you," Mildred said happily, sitting down to feel longer she totally forgot her last present.

"Millie you have one present left," Julie told her. Mildred walked over seeing this one was the one from Ethel, she ripped at the purple paper revealing a small square plastic CD box and reading the tag.

_"You said you liked listening to this so I thought I would made you a CD so you can whenever you want, Ethel,_**"** the note said.

"What is it?" Julie asked. Mildred stood up.

"Can I watch it and see?" Mildred asked having an idea but not sure she was right. Her mum and aunt joined her on the sofa as she put the CD in the drive and clicked play.

* * *

Ethel appeared looking camera shy but was in uniform sitting at the piano. She started to play and sing.

"Who is that?" Mo asked obviously haven't of met her before.

"Ethel Hallow," Julie said bitterly as she hated the way she treated her daughter and even though they were friendly now she hadn't forgiven her.

"Oh, a friend of Mildred's from school?" Mo replied not asking why her sister sounded bitter "She has a lovely voice, and all the different languages is impressive and she shouldn't look so shy she is very pretty" Moe replied kindly.

"Drop dead gorgeous more like," Mildred said without thinking. If she had not at that moment become completely engrossed in listening to the blonde sing she would have seen the look her mum and aunt exchanged but she didn't see because she stared trance-like into the screen, listening and closing her eyes, feeling relaxed and happy. There was so many different songs, some purely English, some in multilanguage, some sad, some happy, even a few love ones thrown in there. Mildred wondered how she recorded so many at one time then realised now and then the angle slightly changed meaning she had filmed it over different days.

* * *

"Mildred, Mildred!?" Julie said what felt like a while later waving her hand in front of her daughters face "Dinner is ready" Julie told her. Mildred stood up and smiled, hardly able to remove her eyes off the screen she wondered how long she had been there, she hadn't even realised they had left.

Dinner was lovely, bad jokes were told, hats that were too big for their heads were worn and fell in their eyes, crackers were pulled and it was a lovely regular family Christmas dinner.

"Next year it will be there first Christmas," Mo said lovingly as she stroked her bump.

* * *

Mildred fell sound asleep after a long day and Julie and Mo stayed up talking in the kitchen.

"She watched that CD for three hours straight," Julie said the fact

"I think Mildred has developed a little crush, remember what she said 'she is drop-dead gorgeous', it is cute," Mo said not caring it was another girl at all.

"You know I am open for anything, but Ethel Hallow...she made Mildred's life hell...I don't want her to get hurt" Julie said drinking her coffee with a sigh. She didn't trust her.

"Well no one plans to develop feelings for someone, and she made her a present so I would say they are friends now, anyway, we all have to learn through heartbreak, there is nothing we can do to prevent it," Mo said. Julie sighed and nodded but it didn't mean she wanted her daughter to have her heart shattered. As they spoke Mildred dreamt of the girl with the blonde ponytail, falling more in love with each dream that passed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Starlight

A/N: Before you comment Ethel was nasty to Einstien the tortorise or that bird she wasn't actually nasty to them, if she wanted to hurt Einstien she could of thrown him in a lake or on the floor and the bird being in a cage is how people transport animals and Enid and Maud were not exactly great either, annoying the bird all the time, this is my idea, I think Ethel is brilliant with animals and we see this in series 4 with her and Gerlad too, I am not making Ethel out to be perfect here so don't come at me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Starlight**

* * *

Mildred arrived back at school after Christmas, excited to see the blonde girl she was crushing on, she entered her bedroom, full of smiles but it dropped when she entered.

Ethel's side of the room was empty, it was true students were still arriving but Ethel was never late for anything so Mildred felt a concern deep inside her, she put Tabby and Star down letting them out before leaving the room, seeing Sybil speaking to Clarice downstairs. Mildred walked down smiling at them, wondering if the older blonde had just not arrived with her sisters.

"Sybs is Ethel here yet?" Mildred asked hoping she didn't hear her desperation, she wanted to see her crush so badly.

"She should be in your room, we arrived ten minutes ago," Sybil said confused as to what her sister was doing and where she was.

"If you are looking for Ethel she is sitting under the big tree in the garden, "Beatrice said as she arrived in that moment.

"Why?" Clarice asked as it was quite cold to sit outside as it was January.

"I don't know I was going to ask her but HB saw me and shooed me along" Beatrice replied. Mildred smiled at them.

"I best go get her before HB gives her detention," Mildred said leaving the castle and heading outside. Girls were still arriving but when she looked over she saw Ethel was indeed sitting under the big tree in the garden. She was hunched up and Mildred felt her heart hurt at the fact she was crying and walked over, even if she would be yelled at.

* * *

It was only as she got nearer she realised Ethel wasn't crying, she was clutching something in her hands and as she got a few metres from her she realised it was very much alive.

"Ethel?" Mildred asked confused wondering why on earth she had a bird in her hands.

"He hurt his wing and has thorns in his feet, poor thing must have flown straight into a thorn bush," Ethel said concerned for the animal.

Mildred knew Ethel adored animals, she always seemed to be so gentle and more caring with animals but even she was surprised to see her clutching an injured bird. Mildred bent down to look at it and realised Ethel's hand was bleeding.

"What happened?" Mildred asked pointing to her hand

"He was scared when I first picked him up and pecked me" Ethel replied. Mildred wasn't surprised, after all to the bird Ethel was a ten-foot giant, but Mildred was glad the bird seemed to calm down, he seemed to of taken to Ethel.

"You like animals don't you?" Mildred asked her

"Animals either like or hate you from the start, they don't stab you in the back or mess with your feelings or head, I understand them far better than humans," Ethel said before looking at Mildred.

"I need to heal him, can you cause a distraction so no-one sees?" Ethel asked

"Ethel...the school is full of cats" Mildred pointed out

"I can heal him in our room, he will be all safe until he is better," Ethel said stroking his head. Mildred had a feeling Ethel wouldn't leave the bird if she couldn't take it into Cackles so she agreed.

* * *

"Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said distracting the woman so Ethel could sneak past after the last of the pupils were back.

"Yes Mildred Hubble?" the woman asked. Mildred watched Ethel sneak past clutching the bird before she replied.

"I was wondering, witches, have so many things different than the non-magical world so...why do we not have different cutlery," Mildred asked thinking of something on the spot as she watched Ethel.

"I beg you pardon?"HB asked

"Witches don't have their own type of bowls and forks, it is quite surprising isn't it?" Mildred replied. HB stared at the girl for a full minute before replying.

"I do not even have a response to that," she said walking away confused.

* * *

"Well it is official, HB thinks I need a mental hospital" Mildred said as she entered her bedroom.

"Shh I need to concentrate," Ethel said draped in a mask, gloves and carefully and gently extracting the thorns from the bird, she removed another and the bird made a yelping noise.

"Oh I am sorry, but it will make you better in the long run," Ethel told the bird and Mildred could have sworn she had cooed at him. The dark-haired girl watched Ethel fascinated as she removed all the thorns and then bandaged up his sore limbs.

"He will be right as rain in a few days," Ethel said just as Nightstar jumped on the desk next to her and Mildred was worried.

"No Nightstar she is injured, do not attack," Ehtel said. The cat moaned annoyed but sat there calmly not touching the bird, used to her owner caring for injured animals.

"NO TABBY" Mildred screamed as her cat went for the bird. Ethel picked it up keeping it safe before casting a spell.

"Tabby won't be able to attack him now I put a protective spell on him," Ethel said as in that moment Esmie and Sybil walked in, worried their sister was missing and going to see if she was in the room yet.

"There is a bird in your hand" Sybil stated the obvious.

"Oh Ethie not again," Esmie said with a sigh

"Again?" Mildred asked curiously.

"Since we were little Ethel always used to find injured animals and be upset they were hurt, our Gran and Granpa used to let her take them to their house until they were better, although our parents refused to let them in the house" Esmerelda explained shaking her head knowing her sister would save all animals if she could.

"We went to the vets so much with them one of the vets showed Ethel basic animal treatment so she could do it herself" Sybil stated knowing at one point Ethel turned up daily with an injured mouse in her hand.

"They need to be treated, I always do it" Ethel commented

"You sneak them into school?" Mildred asked although it made sense when she had her own room no-one would had dared to go in without knocking.

"Last year I went in and there was a huge black rat on her table, I screamed so loud she had to put soundproof spells up," Sybil said as she flinched at the memory.

"Warren was so cute," Ethel said remembering the black rat she had befriended.

* * *

It was hard work, Ethel would go up after each lesson, at lunch and look after the bird making sure he had food and water and he was getting stronger each day. One day four days later Mildred woke up to Ethel crying.

"Is Starlight okay?" she asked using the name they had given him.

"He is better...means I have to say bye," Ethel said as she saw the little bird flying around the bedroom.

"Keep him" Mildred suggested

"He is a wild animal, I can't keep him cooped up here it is cruel," Ethel said as she stood up and caught the bird, Mildred followed her outside and they went near the tree she had found him. Ethel opened her hands and the bird took off flying high into the sky healed and better, he flew around Ethel a few times, pecking her but affectionately before flying away.

"Make sure you stay with your bird friends this time," Ethel told him watching him with tear-filled eyes and then went back into the castle. She got down a book and stuck a picture of the bed into it and wrote the name and date in it.

"What is that?" Mildred asked

"I keep a record of all the animals I have healed, just makes me help not to forget them," Ethel said giving the book to Mildred who looked through seeing, birds, mice, rats, even a couple of spiders which Mildred cringed over, but looking at the book she realised something huge.

Mildred had been crushing on Ethel she knew that but in that moment she realised people were wrong, Ethel could be cruel and heartless and a bitch who hurt people but she also had a huge heart which was caring and gentle and sweet and kind and Mildred felt in that moment her feelings change because she fell completely head over heels in love with the blonde animal lover and who she was in that moment. She was so much more than she ever realised or she showed people and Mildred just felt so much love for her at that moment as her crush turned into so much more, the deepest, purest love she could ever imagine was possible.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Illness Of Love

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

**The Illness Of Love**

* * *

Ethel was still sad about losing Starlight the next day, but Esmerelda came in the room gushing.

"My sister is so sweet and loving and kind," she said hugging her with loving eyes. It was true she drove her insane with it, the number of times they got in trouble because of Ethel nursing animals but it didn't mean it wasn't sweet. The girl gushed over it and hugged her sister who was so sweet at missing a bird.

"Oww Esmie my ribs" Ethel complained as she squeezed

"My little animal sweet lover Ethie-Weathie," she said being every bit the embarrassing big sister. Sybil looked at Mildred and snorted but Mildred looked back at the sisters, feeling jealously rage through her at the fact Esmerelda could hug her like that whenever she wanted.

"I just hope he is safe and happy," Ethel said still upset but happy she had helped him.

* * *

Ethel though had a new worry and the next day, after checking that no-one was around she took herself to the nurse's room. The nurse was a strict woman but cared immensely for her pupils.

"I haven't been feeling so great," Ethel told her having not said anything to her sisters knowing they would panic and call an ambulance but she didn't know where else to go.

"What is your name?" the woman said as she had not treated her before.

"Ethel Hallow" the blonde replied

"Okay sit down Ethel so I can check you over, now what are your symptoms," the woman asked her concerned.

"My stomach hurts and I can't stop sweating, I feel like it is about 40oc when it is winter," Ethel said explaining. The woman worried about her having a fever put the thermometer in her mouth.

"Normal, when did this start and how long does it last?" the woman asked her

"After the talent show when I was speaking to my room-mate, it is always there when she is around and a while after...I think someone might be drugging me, I lose my ability to think straight and feel like I am dreaming" Ethel said worried even more.

The nurse looked at her trying to hide a hint of a smile. "Anything else?" the woman asked her.

"A first year whacked me in the face with their broomstick the other day as they weren't paying attention, I didn't even feel it, maybe it is my pain rectors that are messed up," Ethel said explaining more symptoms.

"But they can't be as you get stomach pain," the woman told her and Ethel nodded having not realised that.

"Ethel...I can't treat you because you are not ill" the woman told her thinking the blonde, as smart as she was still clueless as to what was going on.

"My stomach says otherwise," Ethel said annoyed the woman wasn't listening.

"Not feeling pain, upset stomach, feeling like you are living a dream, sweating...tell me do you ever find yourself staring or thinking about your room-mate?" the woman went on trying to hint to Ethel without telling her.

"Yes, I can't read anymore as my mind drifts to her and her annoying plaits!" Ethel said and this time the woman couldn't help it she smirked.

"Ethel you are not sick, you are just very much falling in love," the woman told her, knowing she was having feelings for the other girl, nothing else.

Ethel stared at her wide-eyed, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it, she didn't now and would never love Mildred Hubble.

"No you are wrong, I am Ethel Hallow I don't fall in love, especially not with her!" Ethel said struggling to take it in.

"The heart wants what it wants, you are in love, you don't have a horrible illness," the woman told her, smiling at the girl not realising.

"No..." Ethel said refusing to accept it "I am not in love with Mildred Hubble, she is so annoying and her hair is weird but her brown eyes are pretty ...oh my Merlin, I am in love with Mildred Hubble," Ethel said realising she didn't hate the girl, she loved her, that is why she couldn't get her off her mind.

"Yes you are, it is alright Ethel it is natural," the nurse told her

"You can't tell anyone about this" Ethel said worried now

"Everything will be confidential, now on you go, you will be late, lessons are about to start," the woman told her. Ethel left but went to her bedroom, skipping lessons.

* * *

"Ethel are you okay why were you not...ooooooo," Mildred said tripping on her feet and falling into the bedroom. She lay there a few seconds then sat up triumphantly "I am okay!" Mildred said. Ethel looked at her, god why did her annoying habits have to be so liberating to Ethel.

"How do you manage to trip on air Mildred Hubble?" the girl asked her but then sighed as Mildred stood. Ethel was lying on her side, head resting on her pillow, miserable, she didn't want to love Mildred, she couldn't, her parents would disown her.

"Ethel? are you alright?" Mildred asked not having of seen the girl so miserable in so long, her eyes were red-stained she had been crying.

"My stomach hurts," Ethel said truthfully but she didn't say why

"Go to the nurse she can give you something" Mildred suggested to her friend. God she loved her, she couldn't stand her in pain, her heart ached at the sight of her in pain.

"It is just...woman's problems...I get them bad at times...cramps I mean" Ethel said thinking even this topic was less embarrassing than admitting she loved the brunette.

"Oh that sucks, I feel you, do you want a hot water bottle or something?" Mildred asked, being a girl as well she knew exactly how the pains of the menstrual cycle could get you down.

Ethel moved so she was sitting up, staring into Mildred's chocolate eyes, god why did she have to love her so much, she opened her mouth a few times, trying to stop herself saying what she wanted as she knew she would live to regret this.

"Can I have a hug?" Ethel asked softly looking into Mildred's eyes deeply. Mildred sat taken aback for a few moments knowing how much the girl hated physical contact outside her family and how awkward the last hug had being.

"I am sorry forget I said that," Ethel said realising what she said and turning red embarrassed. Mildred came to her senses at that moment.

"You can have one if you want, whenever you want," Mildred told her, not turning her down when she knew how big a step it was for Ethel to ask. Mildred leaned forward wrapping her arms around her and unlike last time felt Ethel wrap her arms around her waist. Ethel held her tightly, feeling her stomach burn with desire, electricity go through her veins, this was one of the best feelings in the world even if she knew it was wrong and she knew in that moment, somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with her worst enemy. Mildred Hubble. She knew the girl would never love her back but at that moment she never wanted the hug to end.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Lost Love

A/N: I hope you all like the idea of this chapter, thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

**A Lost Love**

* * *

Ethel looked at the time knowing it was early before sitting down and holding up the card to the mirror and looked around nervously as the call connected, it rang quite a few times before an older woman, who looked quite tired answered.

"Ethel, it is three in the morning," Josephine Hallow said hiding a yawn. The woman's hair was greying, but she still had distinct blonde pieces throughout her hair that her family was famous for, and she looked so much like Ethel if someone didn't know they would think it was her from the future.

"Oops sorry Gran, I forgot about the time difference," Ethel said forgetting how early it was in Australia.

"Clearly," the woman said annoyed as she had had to get out of bed, but Ethel ringing her alone was rare, the sisters normally rang together so the woman was growing concerned. "What is going on darling?" the woman asked worried.

"I need some advice, I am sorry it can't wait," Ethel said her eyes red from crying so much.

"You have been crying...what is going on are you hurt?" Jo asked fearing the worst.

"Gran...I am worried about...a friend...she is in a bit of trouble" Ethel said trying to brace the subject without telling her it was her.

"What kind of trouble?" the woman asked concerned.

"She has fallen in love," Ethel told the woman and Jo yawned, wondering why that mattered.

"So? What is the problem? The person is already in a relationship, she has landed herself pregnant, she is only a first-year?" Jo asked trying to think of reasons why it would matter.

"Her crush is a student" Ethel revealed, explaining the whole problem to her Gran, obviously Cackles was a girls school so she would realise what she meant.

"Ahh, so it is another girl?" Jo asked understanding instantly

"Yes," Ethel said "But her family is super strict if they find out they will disown her and she will lose everything" Ethel went on. Jo frowned suspiciously.

"Your friend, who is she?" Jo asked. Ethel looked up hoping she didn't notice her trying to think of a name on the top of her head.

"Katrina," Ethel said "She has brown hair," Ethel said being very vague, Jo though looked at Ethel and just knew, why would Ethel be so upset her friend was in this situation? It didn't affect her personally but Jo could see how red her eyes were and knew the true problem.

"You have never mentioned her" Jo went on playing along

"She just moved here" Ethel counted back

"Then she fell in love very quickly," Jo said knowing she couldn't have had long to have her feelings change if she had just moved. "What about her crush, what is she like?" Jo asked her, Ethel looked at her taken aback.

"What?" she said surprised

"Her crush, what is she like, is she a good person?" Jo asked

"To good a person who has treated her right after so many years of her hurting her and forgiven her mistakes, she wears her hair in long messy plaits, hair dark and chocolate coloured eyes," Ethel said going into love mode and talking about her crush, not realising her big slip up.

"How could there be problems between the girls for years if she had just moved there?" Jo asked knowing now she was right by the way she was talking, her granddaughter was very much in love. "Ethel...this friend...she wouldn't be you would she?" Jo asked. Ethel looked at her lip quivering before she lost it and burst into tears, crying into her hands.

* * *

"Mum and dad are going to bury me alive when they find out, I will be homeless and have no-one, there must be something you can do, a spell, a potion, just get rid of these feelings I hate them," Ethel said touching her head as her voice got louder with each word.

"Ethel you know I can't, there is a reason there are no spells and enchantments that permanently change the feelings of love, love is too strong even for magic to change," Jo told her.

"But I need to get rid of it before someone finds out!" Ethel cried badly. "I don't want anyone else to hate me," Ethel said crying more.

"I am not angry at you hun, not at all," she said knowing Ethel needed reassurance she wasn't a bad person for this "You are in a pickle but happiness is more important than what other people think" Jo explained to her.

"I am only fifteen, I don't want to end up homeless" Ethel said not able to even visualize how her parents would react only it would be terrible.

"Ethel, you are not the first person at Cackles to fall in love and certainly won't be the last, you go to a high school even if it is a witching all-girls one, how many relationships do you think are happening right now?" Jo asked knowing as they spoke girls were together, it was stupid to deny it. "I have experience with this trust me, Ethel," Jo told her. Ethel shot her head up she couldn't possibly mean...

"You...at Cackles...had a girlfriend?" Ethel asked unable to believe it. Jo sighed and nodded, she had never told her granddaughters because there had never been a need but Ethel needed support right now.

"Griselda Lightbank," the woman said "In my last year she moved to Cackles from another school after her parents divorced, I fell hard for her and we started dating," the woman said.

* * *

"What happened?" Ethel asked shocked and surprised

"My parents found out, now they weren't as strict as yours, they didn't throw me out or disown me, but they made me break up with her, I met your grandfather the year later in college, still heartbroken over losing her," Jo said wiping a stray tear as she spoke about the painful memories.

"I am truly sorry Gran," Ethel said knowing how much it must have hurt her to lose her first love.

"I don't want the same to happen to you, you need to decide what you want, don't let others sway your thoughts or decisions Ethel," Jo told her sadly.

"But mum and dad..." Ehtel said

"Have never given you anything, you don't owe them anything Ethie, for once you need to put your happiness first if you love her...never be ashamed of that" Jo told her trying to advise her as best as she can.

"Whatever you decide I think you should tell your sisters," Jo said knowing Ethel needed support right now.

"I don't want them to be disappointed" Ethel admitted why she had put it off.

"They love you and always will I promise, no matter what happens I love and support you always and so do they, nothing in this world, no feelings in this world will ever change that, I will always be proud to call you my granddaughter and they will always be proud to call you their sister" Jo explained. Ethel sat there with tears streaming, touched by her Gran's word, deep down she had been worried she would end the call and never talk to her again.

"Thanks, Gran, I really miss you and love you," Ethel said

"I miss you too honey and love you always, I am always here to talk," Jo said. Ethel nodded making a choice.

"I will tell Esmie and Sybie, they need to know, they are the two most important people in my life, you can go back to bed now, I will be okay," Ethel said blowing her a kiss as she said goodbye. She could have sworn she heard her Gran cry as she left, deep down in her heart missing the love she had been forced to give up.


	25. Chapter 25 - Support and No Support

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

**Support and No Support**

* * *

The next day Ethel asked Sybil if she could go to Esmie's room figuring that was the best place to tell them as she shared with Mildred so could be overheard and Sybil's friends walked in and out of her room a lot, they always knocked but Ethel knew no-one would bother them in Esmie's bedroom.

"What is going on?" You are worrying me?" Esmie said sitting on her bed next to Sybil as Ethel paced back and forth.

"I need to tell you something but you need to promise not to freak out," Ethel told them. Esmie and Sybie eyed each other worried and confused but nodded.

"What is it Ethie?" Sybil asked her. Ethel stopped pacing and stood still, wondering if she should tell them directly or try phrasing it differently.

"I am in love with Mildred," Ethel said deciding not to play games and come right out with it, it was better and quicker that way.

Ethel expected a lot of emotions, tears, anger, screaming, arguing, what she didn't expect was her sisters to stare at her blankly as if she had just told them she liked animals.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Ethel asked confused and worried

"About time you admitted it," Sybil said first. Ethel looked at her confused and then turned her attention to her big sister.

"You...both knew...how...when?" Ethel asked wondering how they knew.

"We realised about two years ago? No-one is so obsessed with another person unless they have a crush on them" Esmerelda told her logically.

"I am not obsessed!" Ethel said denying that fact

"She is all you talk about, even when the subject is not being discussed you bring her up, you are obsessed with her because you like her, Esmie and I figured it out years ago," Sybil said

"And you never told me?" Ethel replied annoyed

"You had to figure it out for yourself, you would only deny it if we told you," Esmie said. Ethel sighed and sat in the middle of her sisters looking at them seriously.

"Do you hate me for it?" she asked them bluntly

"What?" No, of course, we don't Ethie!" Esmie said hugging her "We are open-minded to new things you know that" Esmie replied

"But I thought you might think differently of me like I fancy all girls including..." Ethel started

"If you are going to say we are worried you would fall in love with us that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out your mouth," Sybil said darkly.

"But that is why people don't accept it! That is what they think" Ethel replied.

"That is like saying Beatrice fancies her brother as she is straight, it is always a stupid argument that makes no sense," Sybil told her, cuddling into her on the other side.

"We love you always Ethie," Esmie told her as Ethel had a little cry from relief and frustration at her feelings.

"Mum and dad will go nuts!" Ethel told her sisters

"Oh don't worry about them, you won't need to for long, I was going to wait a bit longer to tell you but..." Esmie started

"Tell us what?" Sybil asked surprised

"I am going to get us a flat and I would like you two to move in with me, you know how I have been sneaking of Saturday mornings?" Esmie asked them, the girls nodded.

"I was working, I think the environment is toxic and not good for any of us so I am planning on looking after you myself if you want that," Esmie told them. Ethel and Sybil looked at each other then leapt on their sister crying and screaming yes.

"That is a relief," Sybil said, "We thought you had a secret boyfriend" Sybil admitted.

"WHAT!" Esmie shouted surprised at the way her sisters' minds worked but she could see how they got to that conclusion.

"So you going to ask Mildred out," Esmerelda asked her sister with a sly smile once she was over her shock. Ethel shook her head.

"She will never love me, I am the last person on her mind," Ethel said. Esmie and Sybil looked at each other again, having seen how Mildred had stared at her for the last few weeks and knowing the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Mildred, Millie...MILDRED" Enid said finally shouting. Mildred had been lost in her own world daydreaming about her crush but now came back to reality, she was in Maud's bedroom with her friends, doing their potions homework.

"What is going on with you?" "These last few weeks you have barely being with us," Maud asked noticing the change in her friend.

"Sorry...just a lot on my mind," Mildred said. "Like a blonde ponytail, sea blue eyes and red lips," she thought but wouldn't dare say.

"Well can you try not to daydream, it is annoying, I feel like I am talking to a wall" Enid replied. Mildred shook her head trying to get Ethel of her mind long enough to do the homework.

"No wonder you are starting to lose your mind" Maud now said "Sharing with Ethel Shallow would do that to anyone," Maud said. Mildred instantly wanted to defend her.

"Don't call her that...Ethel and I are friends now...she is been nice" Mildred replied. Her two friends looked at each other and back at Mildred like they had never seen her before.

"Mildred this is the girl who tricked her own sister into giving up her magic for her own selfish gain, Ethel is not nice, she is a spoiled horrible bitch, and you are too gullible if you don't see that" Enid replied harshly.

"But she hasn't done anything to anyone in weeks" Mildred pointed out, hating how the fact Esmie lost her powers was always used against her, she was twelve, a kid, she thought people should get over it. Esmie was the victim and she had already.

"Which just means she is planning something big, honestly Mildred you need to stay clear of her" Maud told her.

Mildred thought about revealing her feelings towards Ethel to her two closest friends but she knew the fact she was a girl wouldn't be the main problem, it would be that she is Ethel, they hate her and won't accept it and will only call her a fool, so she kept quiet, keeping her feelings to herself, a secret, knowing it was better for both her and Ethel if she kept her mouth shut. Somehow she knew she wouldn't have her friends support.


	26. Chapter 26 - Staring

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Staring **

* * *

Ethel was sitting on her bed brushing through the long blonde locks that she had just washed with one hand as she stroked Nightstar who was next to her purring contently, with the other.

Mildred was sat opposite her on her bed, drawing the blonde girl and sneaking glances at her now and then so she could get the detail right.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Ethel asked having noticed Mildred was glancing up at her now and then.

"I am drawing...Nightstar" Mildred lied not sure how Ethel would feel about being the model.

"Oh let's see," Ethel said wanting to see the picture of her beloved cat.

"NO! I mean...it came out badly, I need to start again" Mildred told her, Ethel didn't look convinced.

"Oh no HB is coming," Ethel said causing the brunette to turn worried. Ethel pulled the pad out of her hands as she did so and Mildred turned back realising it was a trick and Ethel saw her drawings. Mildred couldn't draw anything else these days.

"I am sorry," Mildred said not wanting her now friend to flip.

"You...are drawing me...why?" Ethel asked sounding surprised someone would choose her of all things.

"I like to draw beautiful things," Mildred said without thinking, hitting herself for the bad attempt at flirting. Ethel started to laugh.

"You need your eyes, as well as your ears, tested," Ethel said but she had turned red, touched at Mildred's words even if she would never believe them.

* * *

Staring at one another was becoming a problem though, currently, Ethel was sat in potions, staring across the room at her crush lovingly.

"Why is Ethel staring at us?" Enid asked not knowing who she was looking at but it was in the direction of her and her friends.

"She is planning something," Maud said as Felicity tried to get Ethel's attention as HB was approaching but it was no good, Ethel was lost to anything in the world but her crush.

"Ethel...Ethel Hallow. ETHEL HALLOW" HB shouted sending the blonde back to reality, the girl turned to look at her teacher as if she had never seen her before.

"Maybe you can answer my last question as you seem to be very focused on the lesson," HB said annoyed. Ethel looked at Felicity for help but she hadn't been listening either as she was focusing on getting Ethel to listen so she shrugged.

"Oh erm...Miss Drill?" Ethel guessed

"The person who invented the cauldron was Miss Drill" HB replied causing the class to laugh at the stupidity of it. "Detention Miss Hallow," the woman told her, Ethel sighed but nodded.

"Ha gutted" Enid shouted out and Mildred glared at her friend.

When class was over HB called the blonde over looking at her intensely having noticed she had been very distracted of late.

"You have been distracted these last few weeks, your grades are slipping," HB told her "I don't want an excellent pupil to go downhill," HB told her knowing she was smart and not wanting her to fall behind.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom, just a lot on my mind, I will try concentrate," Ethel told her with a sigh.

"Very well, tonight detention, five-thirty" HB told her not letting her off the hook, Ethel nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

Mildred was also having the problem of staring at Ethel. When she saw the girl leave her classroom she couldn't take her eyes off her and the way her ponytail bounced as she walked. She was so distracted she walked headfirst into a dustbin.

"AHHH!" Mildred screamed as she fell in, she was only in a few seconds before her friends were helping her out.

"What happened?" Maud asked wondering how even Mildred had managed to do that.

"I was staring at..." Mildred cut off "It doesn't matter" Mildred replied

"Something or someone?" Enid asked realising her friend was spending a lot of time staring at her enemy these days.

"No just..." Mildred said

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on Ethel" Maud replied folding her arms. The brunette was caught, there was no point hiding it now.

"I love her," Mildred said simply. Suddenly she was being pulled to Enid's room and the door was slammed shut before she even had time to react.

"You...like Ethel?" Enid said not able to physically say the word love and associate it with the blonde.

"I fell for her months ago" Mildred admitted

"Mildred she is no good!" Maud replied annoyed.

"You can't help who you fall for!" Mildred replied getting upset and worked up.

"I didn't even know you liked girls" Enid replied surprised.

"I realised last year when I developed a crush on an actress, but this time it is more than that" Mildred replied. She was shocked to see her friends back away slightly as if she had told them she had a contagious disease.

"Mildred...it is Ethel flaming Hallow" Enid replied not able to understand it

"And she is funny and gorgeous and talented and makes me feel like I live in the clouds" Mildred admitted, now unable to stop admitting her feelings.

"So you and her ..." Maud asked wearing the most disgusted look she had ever seen Maud wear.

"She doesn't like me back so no, nothing will happen" Mildred replied seeing her friends looking at each other. "What?" Mildred asked frustrated.

"Well, what do you think she was staring at in potions, the chances of it being Maud or I are about as much chance as Miss Harbdroom becoming a ballet dancer" Enid replied. Mildred smiled, in fact, she beamed.

"She likes me back?" Mildred asked her heart full of joy

"I would say yes, but don't start anything Midred, she is horrible, she will break your heart and I will have to pick up the pieces" Maid replied. Mildred knew deep down there was a chance that could happen but she also knew if Ethel liked her she would risk it all just for one day with her, one hour with her, just one kiss, she had stolen her heart and for one moment with her, she would risk her heart been shattered.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Worst Day Turns Into Th

A/N: I know you have all been waiting for this, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**The Worst Day Turns Into The Best**

* * *

Mildred had no time to dwell on the fact Ethel might love her because the next morning Miss Cackle came into the potions classroom, which could only mean she had an announcement.

"We are going to be having another spelling bee with Pentangles," the woman said. A lot of people moaned after the last one.

"Maud Spellbody" you will compete the woman said as the girl high fived Enid.

"And Enid Nightshade," the woman said the girls cheered. Mildred looked at Ethel to see if she was upset and was relieved to see she didn't appear to be, in fact, she looked happy.

The girls spoke about the competition for the rest of the lesson and when they were leaving Felicity asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Do you reckon Zack will come again? she asked swooning lovingly

"Probably not," Ethel said and Mildred realised something. There was no guarantee Zack would come but she felt jealously inside her at the thought he might come and sweep the blonde of her feet again.

The brunette though tried not to think about it and instead tried to focus on the fact Ethel seemed to like her but it was hard as the next day she knew she could lose her.

* * *

The next day when the Pentangles lot arrived Mildred felt her heart hurt, a boy was with them, he looked very different as a teenager but Mildred just knew it was Zack before she was told.

"Zack is even more stunning than I remember" Felicity swooped leaning her head on Ethel as she looked at him.

It was true before he was a cute sweet eleven-year-old, now he was a tall teenager with good hair and pretty eyes, most of the girls swoon over him and it made Mildred feel sick.

"This is good, if Ethel likes Zack she will not date Mildred, we don't have to go along with plan B," Enid told Maud as she watched the Pentangles lot talk to the Cackles girls.

* * *

Everyone went to hang out in the hall as they had as first years. Mildred saw Ehtel and Felicity walk up to Zack and the three of them laughing together, Ethel, older seemed to have finally found her voice around him and Mildred felt her anger boiling inside her as she watched the blonde flirting.

"Mildred...you just bent a fork," Maud said shocked looking at the fork bent the wrong way from Mildred's anger.

"Stupid Zack, he is not even that cute," Mildred said fuming and hurting.

"I warned you, Ethel, is a user," Enid told her. Mildred watched a bit longer before she threw the bent fork so hard on the floor people turned to look at the noise it made, she left the hall barely able to control her breathing.

"Mildred wait are you not coming to watch the competition," Maud asked her wondering where she was going. Mildred turned around tears streaming down her face before running off.

"I know it hurts her but it is better it happens now," Enid said walking into the hall, knowing her friend was heartbroken.

Mildred ran to her room and lay on her bed sobbing, she had lost Ethel before she even got a chance with her, she hated Zack so much, she felt her heart shatter and cried harder.

Ethel though had noticed, she had been glancing at Mildred, had seen her upset and leave the hall and then her friends return without her. Ethel made some excuses and left, going to her room, her heart hurting at the sound Mildred was making.

* * *

"Mildred..." Ethel said. Mildred turned to look at her, glaring at her.

"Date Zack I don't care anymore" Mildred sobbed. Ethel went and perched on the end of the bed next to her.

"I wasn't asking Zack out, I was setting him up with Felicity" Ethel replied quietly.

"What? Why? He is gorgeous and you like him" Mildred replied confused

"He was the first boy I ever met, we have men in my family but no boys my age, I had a crush on him for that reason, but it was merely a crush" Ethel replied. "I didn't know how I would feel seeing him again but I realise...I felt nothing, it was as if I was talking to anyone, I got no butterflies or feelings, I am over the crush" Ethel replied.

"Fliss still likes him so I was introducing them both and they are going to go on a date" Ethel replied but Mildred still didn't get it.

"But maybe you do like him and you blew your chance," Mildred told her

"No I don't, I have fallen in love with someone else," Ethel told her "And it is so much more than anything I ever felt with Zack" Ethel replied. Ethel took a deep breathe preparing herself knowing she had to be truthful here as Mildred was hurting.

"I like you Mildred, and I understand you properly don't feel the same, but I fell for you months ago, my sisters say to always let others know how we feel even if it is not mutual, so there you go now you know," Ethel told Mildred. Mildred looked at Ethel, trying to decide if she was serious, but she didn't know why she would give up the chance with Zack for no reason., plus Ethel looked so sad about the fact she wouldn't feel the same.

I like you too you idiot, I fell hardest when I realise how much you like animals, I love you too, I was scared you didn't like me" Mildred told her. Ethel blushed and started stuttering like she had with Zack all those years ago.

"I...g,...goo..." the girl said, Ethel. Mildred rolled her eyes laughing

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Mildred asked knowing they would get nowhere with Ethel stuttering.

"More than anything, my parents will flip but I have decided not to care" Ethel replied. Mildred beamed and hugged her tightly, squealing with delight, she liked her, she was dating her, she couldn't believe it! And in fact, it was all thanks to Zack!


	28. Chapter 28 - Loving Being Together

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Loving Being Together**

* * *

Mildred and Ethel were sat under the big tree, having a mini picnic, they knew there was a chance someone would see them but hopefully with the cold weather they wouldn't.

"Where did you get this food?" Ethel asked pulling a disgusted face

"The kitchens obviously" Mildred replied sarcastically.

"Well, it tastes like someone put soap in it," Ethel said swallowing it and grabbing her water to wash it down.

"Well sorry, I can't cook myself so this will have to do" Mildred smiled knowing her girlfriend was fussy.

The girls had been dating a few days now and we're loving every minute of it. They had agreed to hide it from the majority of people though, Maud and Enid would freak out about it and Felicity, even if she accepted it, would end up spreading it around the school, even if she didn't mean to, and if the whole school knew it could easily get to the Hallow parents. Therefore only Esmerelda and Sybil knew and Mildred had told Julie, all three were supportive and happy for them.

"You are cute when you try to be sarcastic" Ehtel told her. Mildred turned red and laughed happily but then realised what she had said.

"Hey! I succeed at sarcasm, maybe I am not a queen of it like you but my attempts are good enough" Mildred told her.

"I have heard worst attempts" Ethel replied not admitting her girlfriend was good at it but not bad either.

Mildred put her arm around her, it was strange, Mildred had been scared to try because Ethel hated physical contact, but she didn't flinch when she put her arm around her and seemed to quite like it, it seemed something she just naturally was okay with.

"I still say you have lost your mind, after everything I have done to you, you fall for me," Ethel said, cuddling into the embrace.

"Yes I think I lost it years ago, but you fell for me, the person you are meant to hate, I think we both are as crazy as each other" Mildred told her closing her eyes, enjoying this moment. Hugging Ethel, talking gently and just enjoying been together, she lived for moments like this.

They stayed like that for a while, not talking just enjoying each other's company, until Mildred started to shiver.

"We best go inside, it is starting to freeze," Ethel said sadly not wanting the moment to end but knowing it must. The two girls stood up and Mildred grabbed her hand but Ethel suddenly let go of it quickly as if she was electrocuted, Mildred sighed wondering if it was too early for hand-holding but when she turned around she saw Ethel kneeling on the floor holding a little brown mouse.

"He has a little cut I need to heal him, come on do you want some cheese?" Ethel said cooing at the mouse. Mildred snorted, god she loved her so much.

"Come on vet in the making, I will sneak us past HB," Mildred told her as she led her inside, another animal needing treatment.

* * *

Later on, the two girls were sitting on Mildred's bed, Mildred was trying to teach Ethel how to draw, the blonde threw the pencil down frustrated.

"I am so bad at this," she said hating she was not naturally talented at it like she was most things.

"It just takes practise," Mildred told her trying to teach her how to shade properly.

"Well I will never be a famous artist," Ethel said giving up.

"Can you teach me to sing?" Mildred asked wanting to be able to sing like her

"Mmm," Ethel said "Well you have hope, you aren't tone-deaf like Enid," Ethel said. Normally Mildred would cut in and stop Ethel insulting her friends but there were a few things that stopped her, she wasn't getting on so well with them at the moment and everyone in the entire school knew Enid was tone-deaf.

"How she can be so bad..." Mildred commented looking up and gazing into Ethel's blue eyes, losing all train of thoughts, Ethel stared into Mildred's brown eyes and lost herself, they were sitting so close it was hard not to grab her and kiss her until her lips hurt. She was so lost in Mildred's eyes she didn't even realise she had been leaning forward, closing the gap between them more.

Mildred stared at her seeing her lean towards her but she didn't think Ethel realised she was doing it, Mildred saw how close she was getting to her and closed the gap, letting their lips meet for the first time in a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds, trying to get used to the new sensation of each other's lips before pulling away looking at each other.

"Mmm you taste sweet" Mildred said smiling at the feeling, she loved it.

"And you taste...clumsy" Ethel said not thinking before she spoke

"How can someone taste clumsy?" Mildred asked her confused

"I don't know but you do, though I like it," Ethel told her. With that the girls smiled and kissed again, for longer this time, allowing the kiss to deepen, they opened their mouths turning it into a snog, realising how much they loved to kiss each other.


	29. Chapter 29 - Snogging Tales

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Snogging Tales**

* * *

Mildred and Ethel were so in love and could think about nothing much but each other. Lessons and school-life were the hardest for the girls, to keep the secret they couldn't kiss or hug or hold hands, in fact, they sat with different people, Mildred with her friends and Ethel with Felicity, but it wasn't all bad, in some lessons such as chanting, they would send messages to each other on their maglets.

"I miss you even though you are in the same room as me!" Mildred sent her girlfriend. Ethel received it and smirked before replying.

"I miss you too, but only twenty more minutes and we will be free!" she replied.

"Too long, I need your lips!" Mildred replied dramatically.

"Someone is far too needy for their own good" Ethel replied flirting.

After the twenty minutes were up, they practically ran to their bedroom and as soon as they were safe inside the room and had closed the door, starting kissing against the wall.

"It is torture not being able to snog you whenever I want," Ethel told her. Mildred smirked and kissed back, knowing the first few weeks of a relationship would be the hardest but they would get more used to it.

The girls just loved to kiss each other, they would kiss all the time, and if they weren't kissing they would talk, gaze in each other's eyes and then kiss some more. They loved nothing more than evenings in school when they were free to be together, although Ethel did make sure to save an hour to be with her sisters, not wanting to strain their relationship when it was only getting good.

* * *

One day they pulled away for air after having a big snog when Ethel spoke.

"I have read many books in my lifetime and it seems normal that the couples jump into sleeping together, I just want you to know I won´t do it for a while. I am body conscious and insecure and I don't feel ready to do it just to appear cool to people" Ethel said matter of factly, in case Mildred was wanting to do it soon.

"Well I am glad, I mean my mum always says never to rush a relationship as that is how they normally fizzle out, we have plenty of time to move things along, right now I am completely contented with being able to snog your face right now" Mildred replied. Ethel shook her head and laughed, letting her shoulders drop relived. Mildred knew most teenagers thought about nothing else so Ethel not being pressured must be a relief.

"Thanks, Milbie," Ethel told her hugging her

"I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable Ethie," the girl told her. There was a time and place to progress things and right now was not the time for it.

* * *

Esmie and Sybie were seeing the funny side of their addiction to snogging. They casually walked in and out of the room like always and half the time the girls didn't notice them, too busy kissing. Sybil was a little grossed out by it but she still found it amusing.

"Again? Do you two do anything else?" Sybil asked as she walked in on them snogging. They didn't hear so she put on a deep voice.

"MILDRED HUBBLE, ETHEL HALLOW STOP THAT THIS INSTANT," the girl said, impersonating HB. The girls looked around as they jumped apart until they realised it was only Sybil.

"Sybie...don't do that!" Ethel told her annoyed, Sybil laughed.

"YOUR FACES," she said holding her stomach as she laughed "Now I know how to get you to stop," the girl said and Ethel glared at her but couldn't help hiding a smile.

"That was good Sybil, I thought it was her," Ethel told her. The young girl smirked, proud of herself.

In school it was so hard to be apart, they were so glad they went to boarding school so they could be together in the evenings, unable to believe how much they loved each other.

A week later the girls were snogging sitting on Mildred's bed. Esmie walked in, slammed a book to stop them, asked Ethel if she could borrow something then left them to it smirking to herself. Esmie liked to joke with them too.

* * *

The two girls went back to kissing, snogging deeply, it was one of their favourite pastimes. The door creaked again but the girls didn't care. Esmie and Sybie walked into their room willy-nilly normally about fifty times a day, they never knocked and Mildred had gotten more than used to it, therefore when they heard the door creaking this time they didn't stop to look up, knowing it will only be one of the other blonde sisters.

"M...Mildred," someone said as she walked in seeing Mildred and Ethel snogging each other happily. The girls didn't react to lost in each other to care.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME!" The other girl said as she followed her friend in. Ethel and Mildred jumped apart looking up to the disgusted shocked faces of Maud and Enid.


	30. Chapter 30 - Arguing

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty

**Arguing**

* * *

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Ethel asked annoyed

"Seriously you can't just walk in here" Mildred replied annoyed at her friends too.

"Get out," Enid said looking at Ethel, not even listening

"No, this is my room you get out!" Ethel replied angrily.

"We need to talk to Mildred and you aren't welcome in the conversation," Maud said annoyed herself. Mildred opened her mouth to respond but Ethel stood, knowing it was best if Mildred spoke to her friends alone right now, they hate her, she will make things worse if she stays.

"Don't worry Milbie, it is about time I went to see my sisters anyway" Ethel said standing up and leaving, as soon as the door closed, Maud and Enid started.

* * *

"Have you completely lost your mind, sleeping with the enemy?" Enid replied disgusted.

"She isn't the enemy anymore!" Mildred replied frustrated

"Clearly" Maud replied

"I love her, and you had no right to throw her out like that" Mildred replied angry her girlfriend was thrown out her own room.

"Why are you so gullible? Once she has had enough of her fun and the sex she will be out of it" Enid replied

"For your information, we are NOT doing that and it was HER that suggested we don't" Mildred replied honestly

"Oh please everyone knows Ethel is a huge slut" Maud replied. Mildred looked at her friend in horror.

"Who says that?" Mildred asked she was honestly surprised she had never heard people saying that about Ethel.

"She is always hanging with boys, Zack, and they are always invited to parties and stuff her and Felicity have" Enid replied, Mildred though just didn't get the problem.

"So? When I went to parties before I knew I was a witch there were more boys than girls there" Mildred replied not understanding.

"It is different we are older and you know it" Maud replied. Mildred shook her head.

"Ethie is insecure, she is not like you think" Mildred replied not believing it. "Plus she makes me feel whole, I miss her so much even when we are in class and we can't be together, she is amazing and I am so honoured to be dating her" Mildred replied. Maud eyed her disgusted.

"Have you ever had a crush on me?" she asked her. Mildred sat there taken aback.

"Sorry what?" she asked her

"You fancy girls, so that must mean you find us attractive" Enid replied. Mildred had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at the stupidity of it.

* * *

"You two are ridiculous if I had had a crush on you don't you think you would have realised? I walked into a flaming bin I was so busy staring at Ethel, it is quite obvious when I have an attraction to someone" Mildred replied honestly hurt her friends were looking at her badly.

"Your mum will flip when she finds out" Maud replied as if she was trying to guilt-trip Mildred.

"Mum knows and she is happy for me, in fact, a little too happy as now she doesn't have to worry about me getting pregnant, her words not mine, although she isn't happy it is Ethel" Mildred admitted. She couldn't wait until the holidays for her mum to meet the blonde properly, she knew she would end up loving her too.

"And what about Ethel's parents?" Enid now asked her.

"They don't know and keep your mouths shut if they find out we are all in trouble" Mildred replied worried

"Oh look Ethel thinking about herself again, if mummy and daddy find out they will be angry at her" Enid replied bitterly.

"You idiots, it is not just her, they will be angry at me, my mum, who they could do damage too as she has no magic and Esmie and Sybie for allowing it to carry on, this affects far more people than just Ethel if they find out" Mildred replied.

"Oh look at you, already nearly married into the family using all the nicknames" Enid replied so angry at that moment. Mildred glared at her.

"My relationship is not your business Enid" Mildred replied

"It is when it is with Ethel the bloody Hallow, break it off" Maud demanded

"NO!" Mildred replied, "I am in love with her why on earth would I do that?" Mildred asked her

"Because you are setting yourself up for heartbreak" Enid replied

"Maybe I am, maybe I don't care, maybe kissing her feels like the best feeling I have ever felt, maybe seeing her smile warms me" Mildred replied. She didn't care honestly, maybe she would get heartbroken in the end but right now she wouldn't end it for that fear.

"You are making a mistake Mildred," Maud told her

"I don't care if I am, I am so in love with her I feel like I melt," Mildred told her. Nothing much was said after that the girls left, annoyed.

"Looks like we have to go ahead with plan B after all" Enid said.

"Yes, we have to break them up before this gets out of hand" Maud replied agreeing with her friend.

* * *

"Are you sure you okay Milbie?" Ethel asked as she cuddled her a while later after she had returned to the room and asked Mildred what happened.

"Yes, just a little surprised at some of the things they said," Mildred told her"But hopefully they get the message" Mildred replied. She had no idea what turns things were about to take.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Punishment

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

**A Punishment**

* * *

Maud and Enid wanted to carry out their plan, but it was difficult as they needed Ethel to be alone. They couldn't strike in lessons, out of lessons she was with Mildred, Felicity or her sisters, which meant it gave them five minutes each day they could catch her. The five minutes where she left her bedroom to walk to her sisters room for the hour she spent with them, as she walked down the yellow corridor, that was the time they had.

Ethel was walking down the corridor humming to herself as she headed to her sisters' bedroom when she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into another bedroom, she screamed from shock then realised it was only Maud and Enid.

"Do you mind?" the girl said annoyed. Maud started speaking at that moment.

"Shut up, we are not going to let you hurt Mildred," Maud said

"I am not going to I have fallen in love with her," Ethel said before she fell to the floor, Enid had sent a spell at her and suddenly she was unable to move, except her head and eyes and when she tried to do a spell they didn't work either, it was a full disabling spell.

"Lift this spell right now!" Ethel said lying helpless on the floor.

"Maybe Mildred is too gullible to see your games but we aren't it is time this ended," Enid said pulling out two pairs of scissors, keeping one herself and handing the other to Maud.

Ethel screamed with wild eyes, she didn't know their intentions but was scared they were going to stab her.

"Come on this is too far, killing me won't solve anything," Ethel told them, her breathe raspy.

"Killing you?" Maud said "Who said anything about doing that, Mildred is in love with you, but if you look different she won't love you anymore" the girl finished.

Ethel realised then what they were going to do, they had scissors and if they were going to change her appearance it meant they were going to cut her hair.

"NO PLEASE," Ethel said knowing she shouldn't get so upset, but her hair was the only part of her body she wasn't self-conscious about. Maud didn't listen, just raised her hand casting silencing spells.

"Mildred needs to fall out of love with you," Enid told her as the girls attacked. Ethel was helpless, she couldn't move. One girl went either side of her and started cutting her hair.

"No," Ethel said hearing the noise and knowing they weren't messing. "Stop please..." Ethel said upset. The girls didn't listen just carried on their task. Ethel saw her ponytail fall onto the floor on Enid's side and started to sob and scream, trying to fight them off.

"Please be quiet Ethel," Maud said with a sigh. The girls cut more, making the hair as short as possible, but very uneven as they were not used to cutting hair. Ethel cried and whimpered quietly as she saw more and more hair falling to the floor. Until satisfied, Enid lifted the spell and she could move again.

"Now get out," Enid said. Ethel shakily got to her feet and left the bedroom. She put her hand to her head, hoping by some miracle it was a trick and her ponytail will still be flowing there but felt her hair only touched the top of her neck and the rest was gone. She went and sat down in the corridor and started to sob.

* * *

Esmie and Sybil were worried when Ethel didn't arrive so had split up to look for her, Sybil saw Ethel crying her head leaning against the wall and rushed over.

"Ethie are you okay?" What happ..." the girl said gasping as she noticed her sister's hair. Ethel couldn't see it but knew it looked bad, after all, they hadn't cut it straight. Ethel looked up at Sybil before bursting into fresh tears and leaning her head on her shoulder. Sybil put her arm around her shocked and sickened someone would attack another person like this.

"Ethel who did this?" Sybil asked her stroking her back. Ethel didn't reply only sobbed and Sybil with one hand took her maglet out her pocket and messaged Esmie and Mildred, telling them Ethel had been attacked. In less than a minute, the girls appeared from different directions.

"Ethel what..." Esmie started then stopped as she noticed her hair or lack of it.

"Your hair," Mildred said noticing

"Don't look at me, I am hideous" Ethel said unable to imagine how bad she looked.

"No, you are still stunning," Mildred told her. She loved her long hair but she loved her looks, her hair different didn't change her face and how much Mildred loved it.

"No...I am not" Ethel said crying more "I know crying about hair is properly vain but...I only like my hair" Ethel cried more. Esmie and Mildred shared a look. Ethel was so insecure of her body, but loved her long blonde locks, at times changing her bows in her ponytail and she loved to brush it for hours., yes the only part of her body Ethel was comfortable with was her hair.

"Ethie who did this" Esmerelda said bending down to talk to her

"I don't want any trouble..." Ethel said Mildred bent down too.

"Someone attacked you Ethie, they need to be punished, please tell us," Mildred said looking in her eyes. God she still loved her so much.

"Maud and Enid," the girl said in a whisper but it was clear everyone heard her by her reaction.

"WHAT," the girls said in unison

"They said if I look different you won't love me anymore, I couldn't move they used a paralysis spell on me," Ethel said sniffing, but not crying now.

Mildred felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, she was devasted, her best friends, so many years friends and they attack her girlfriend like this, in the way they knew would kill the little bit of confidence she had most.

* * *

"Esmie, you can fix her hair right?" Mildred asking knowing there was a potion as she used it in her first year.

"Yes I can look up the potion," the girl said

"Ethie go with your sisters and fix your hair I need to talk to Maud and Enid," Mildred told her.

"I deserved it...I did it to you in our first year" Ethel said knowing it was just karma

"The difference is you didn't pin her to the floor helpless, that is pure nasty," Sybil told her sister

"I don't want any trouble," Ethel said worried. Mildred planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You aren't making any, they are, go on, go with your sisters and I will talk to them," Mildred said helping her to her feet and she was happy to see her give a little hint of a smile.

"Come on Ethie," Esmie said wrapping an arm around her and leading her away with Sybil on the other side. Mildred watched them then turned on her heels, heading for Maud's bedroom, anger boiling inside her.


	32. Chapter 32 - Ultimatum

A/N: Please don't be upset aboout this, but I don't believe Maud and Enid would be happy if they had to become friendly with Ethel.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Ultimatum**

* * *

Mildred stormed into Maud's room without knocking, not sure if they were even in there or Enid's room but she had to find them. She walked in and saw them pause as they saw her.

"Why?" Mildred asked feeling her eyes pricking with tears already

"I am sorry Mildred, we had to do it, you had to fall out of love with her" Maud replied in response.

"We know you love her hair, so we know it will make you see her different" Enid replied dismissively.

"Oh you idiots, you think it changes how I feel? I didn't fall for Ethel because of her blonde ponytail, I fell for who she is, her heart, her love, I fell for much more than her looks, I fell for who she is inside" Mildred replied honestly.

"So it didn't work?" Maud asked sighing.

"No! And the fact you thought it would baffles me, I can't believe you, you took the thing about her appearance Ethel likes, knowing it will hurt her most" Mildred said finally letting her tears fall.

"She did the same to you when we were first years, what is the big deal?" Enid asked not understanding.

"She didn't pin me to the floor helpless and cut all my hair off that is the difference, plus we were first years at that time, we are older now, we should be over playing such cruel pranks" Mildred replied wondering why her friends had not matured.

"It is just hair," Enid said as if it didn't matter

"Oh want me to go and cut your hair off then?" Mildred asked as she started to sob "I love her why would you do that?" she cried into her hands.

"I am sorry Mildred," Muad said touching her arm "But Ethel needs to learn she can't mess with your head, we won't let her," Maud said. Mildred pushed her hand off.

"Ethel has done nothing wrong, she hasn't done anything to anyone this year, she is trying to be a better person" Mildred replied crying heartbroken over this.

"People like her don't change, they only pretend to" Maud replied.

"No, she loves deeply, she is caring and sweet, she just hides it," Mildred said "You aren't even sorry are you?" the girl went on.

"No, she deserved it," Maud said folding her arms.

"No-one deserves to be pinned to the floor and have their hair cut off" Mildred replied sniffing. "Why are you still acting like kids?" Mildred asked

"We are trying to help you, right now you are blinded by love and can't see that Ethel is no good" Enid replied.

"It is up to me to decide who is no good, and right now I think it is you two who is no good, who are you going to attack next? A first-year who looks at you too long? You going to cut her hair too?" Mildred asked scared now they had started they won't stop.

"Of course not, we are not evil" Maud replied. Mildred looked at them with tear-filled eyes.

"Ethel is not going to have to start going around with us is she?" Enid asked mortified.

"She will if I decide she will" Mildred replied, not giving up spending time with Ethel as her friends couldn't accept it. Maud and Enid looked at each other and nodded, clearly having discussed whatever they were thinking in advance.

"Sorry Mildred but we are not playing games, you have to choose, Ethel or us," Maud said.

Mildred felt her heart hurt again. She couldn't believe they were giving her an ultimatum. Logic and time said she should pick her friends as she had only been with Ethel a few weeks and she had been friends with them for years but she realised something. She had matured, her friends hadn't, she had grown up, her friends still acted like first years and as much as she wanted to stay friends with them, she just didn't understand or know them anymore, she had changed into a different person and drifted away from there, for months their relationship had been strayed, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Ethel...I love Ethel...I am not giving up something good because you two don't like her" Mildred said making her choice. Her friends looked shocked, clearly, they hadn't expected that.

"You are making a mistake Mildred," Enid told her

"Ethie is traumatised from the attack, I can't be friends with two people who could do that to someone, my choice is final," Mildred said.

"Fine but when Ethel breaks your heart, don't come crawling back to us," Maud told her. Mildred wiped her eyes as fresh tears fell as she left the bedroom crying because she had just lost her friends.

* * *

When Mildred walked in her room the three sisters were there, she saw her girlfriend had her hair back to normal and rushed to hug her.

"Are you okay?" Mildred asked her. Ethel nodded quietly still shaken up. "You look like you have been crying," Ethel said sadly. She thought about hiding the truth because Ethel would blame herself but it would be obvious once Mildred is going around with them anymore.

"They gave me an ultimatum, you or them," Mildred said wiping tears.

"What?" Sybil said sadly

"I picked Ethel...we aren't friends anymore," Mildred said as she felt Ethel shake when she had mentioned the ultimatum, she thought she had chosen them.

"No, don't end your friendship for me, I am no good" Ethel cried guilty.

"I chose you because I love you and you have changed into an amazing person, don't blame yourself, our relationship has been rocky for a while," Mildred said cuddling her, knowing she had made the right choice, even if deep down she did miss her friends.


	33. Chapter 33 - Meeting Julie

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Meeting Julie**

* * *

It was clear to everyone the next day Mildred and her friends had fought, when Mildred wasn't with them and of course, rumours started flying around about what had happened. Mildred told Ethel it was fine, she was fine, but she, in reality, was struggling to come to terms with it and at night she was upset. Ethel stood and walked to her bed.

"I am sorry sweet, maybe you made the wrong decision," Ethel said, knowing Mildred was struggling and stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't I just...I miss how we used to be, close to sisters, I wish we had matured at the same rate, maybe then they could accept it, I have known since last year I was moving ahead without them, I just didn't want to see it" Mildred replied.

"Do you need a hug?" Ethel asked and Mildred nodded. Ethel lay down next to her wrapping her in her arms. They had done this before when one of them was sad, just not at night, but it was only cuddling so they figured it was okay.

"I do love you," Mildred said in case Ethel thought she had regrets

"I Love you too," Ethel said kissing her gently. Nothing much was said after that as they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Mildred was glad half-term was upon them so she could get away from Cackles for a bit, although she would miss Ethel dreadfully, but it wasn't all bad, she had invited her for dinner to meet Julie properly.

* * *

A few days later Julie was peeling potatoes for the dinner when Mildred ran in panicked.

"Right we need to go over the rules," Mildred said. Julie stopped what she was doing to look at her.

"Rules?" she said concerned.

"Don't touch her she hates it, don't talk about school as it is touchy, you can mention her sisters but don't mention her parents, she has it in her head she has one piece shorter than the rest of her hair since it was cut, which she doesn't but she thinks she does so don't mention it, HB and Cackle are a no-no, and don't mention grades as she is always compared to Esmerelda's" Mildred said stating gall the rules.

"Can I ask her about the weather?" Julie said sarcastically knowing she had more rules than the bloody school did with Ethel.

"Mum please be serious I love her," Mildred said before she looked in a mirror at her teeth.

"Do I look okay? hair up or down?" Mildred said panicking Julie chuckled.

"Your queen will be satisfied you look fantastic" Julie told her honestly.

"Right we need to make sure the pillows are straight...MUM, you can't leave plates in the sink, Ethel comes from a grand house, it will always be perfect so ours has to be" Mildred told her panicking.

"Mildred let me ask you something, are you ashamed of the flat?" she asked her.

"No, I just Ethel..." Mildred started

"If she loves you, she will accept where you live" Julie replied knowing if Ethel didn't like it she just didn't care as much as Mildred thought she did. The girl sighed and nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"COMING" Mildred shouted as she ran and got her foot stuck in the washing basket as she did so. Julie chuckled.

"Mildred," the woman said shaking her head and going to the door as Mildred tried to untangle her foot. Julie opened the door seeing Ethel properly close up for the first time.

* * *

"Hello, Ethel," Julie said trying to sound cheery even if she wasn't very keen on her daughter's love interest.

"Oh hello," Ethel said shyly. Julie suddenly felt incredibly undressed and poor because Ethel was dressed to the nines wearing clothes Julie had only ever seen rich people wear on tv.

"Come in," Julie said as Mildred appeared.

"Hi Ethel!" the girl said. Ethel blushed at her presence and smiled before Mildred gave her a quick peck, embarrassed in front of her mum.

"Why don't we sit down, dinner is not quite ready yet," Julie said feeling like a third wheel. They went and sat on the sofa, Mildred and Ethel holding hands as Ethel looked around.

"I like this place," she said happily

"You don't have to say that just because it is my home sweetie," Mildred said.

"No I like it, small and cosy, my house is too big, it is like a maze, do you know how hard it is to find two people in a house like that?" Ethel commented knowing she spend more time daily looking for her sisters than spending time with them.

"I can relate, I am a nurse, sometimes I need to find another nurse or doctor for a specific patient or need and with the hospital being so big it can be difficult" Julie replied knowing she had spent countless shifts running around looking for someone. Ethel nodded before looking at the woman seriously.

"Miss Hubble, I know you properly hate me, and after my behaviour these last few years I don't blame you, I am completely disgusted with myself for my behaviour towards everyone, especially Mildred as she got it worst than anyone else, I felt neglected, unloved, lost and worthless, and I know that doesn't begin to excuse my actions, and I don't expect you to forgive me but I want to say I truly am sorry," the girl said now turning to Mildred.

"I told you I forgive you," Mildred told her sweetly as the blonde turned back to Julie.

"I am sorry, but I do truly love Mildred," she said smiling and squeezing her hand "And I am trying to learn from my past and become a better person" Ethel finished as Julie looked at her narrowing her eyes.

She heard sincerity in her voice, guilt, sadness and all the love she had for Mildred. Julie was a good judge of character and knew when people were lying from her line of work when she would have patients lie to her constantly, she believed Ethel, maybe she was being gullible but she just didn't hear a hint of any menace in her voice, even if she knew Ethel was a professional lier, her relationship with Mildred caused her much more worry because of her parents, she just didn't know why she would lie.

"I believe you and I forgive you, Ethel, just don't hurt Mildred again," Julie told her. Ethel looked at her in disbelief but smiled.

"Why?" Ethel asked before realising it sounded bad "I mean...people think I always lie" Ethel replied.

"Because that look in your eye is pure love, no-one can act that look unless you feel it," Julie said seeing the way Ethel looked at Mildred and knowing she felt everything she said she did.


	34. Chapter 34 - Dinner For Three

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Dinner For Three**

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was sitting down to tuck into dinner. Julie started to plate it up before serving it.

"Hey, no kissing at the table" Julie chuckled as they had waited for her to turn her back before kissing.

"Sorry mum," Mildred said pulling away from Ethel.

"What are we having?" Ethel asked a little worried she wouldn't like it as she was so picky.

"My homemade cottage pie, Mildred asked Esmerelda what you liked," Julie told her, Ethel smiled gratefully at the brunette.

"Thank you, it looks divine, I have never had a homemade one, our parents just get the chefs to heat it up in the microwave when they aren't there" Ethel replied picking up her fork and taking a bite.

"This is delicious," the girl said quickly eating some more, the flavour was mouthwatering.

"Glad you like it," Julie said chuckling, glad she had been able to give the girl some homemade cooking.

"Sweet, can I ask you something?" Mildred asked as she ate her dinner too.

"Please do" Ethel replied

"Why are you dressed like that? It looks amazing on you, you would look flawless in a bin bag but..." Mildred said not wanting to anger her by telling her she had overdressed. Ethel sighed.

"This is all the casual clothes I own, I don't owe anything less fancy, our parents only buy us tailor-made clothes that are branded, it's for our 'family-image' or something" Ethel replied. Julie shook her head. She didn't get what the point was, you could look just as nice without looking like you came in a time machine from 1500. "Sorry I did try to find something a little less dressy" Ethel replied embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry love, it is just you we are concerned about, them clothes can't be too comfortable" Julie replied imagining with all the detail they weren't overly comfortable for daily wear.

"No, they itch like mad, can't wait until I move out, going to buy a whole bunch of normal clothes" Ethel replied

"Sounds like a plan, I can give you some clothes if you want" Mildred offered, she loved her, she didn't mind losing some of her clothing.

"No, my parents would never let me wear them, but thanks honey" Ethel replied kissing her cheek gratefully.

Julie felt bad for the girl but didn't force the subject, she would never make Mildred wear itchy posh clothes but she couldn't judge parents who did.

After everyone had finished their cottage pie Julie stood taking an apple pie out the oven.

"Oh yes, dessert is the best part," Mildred said.

"Cream or custard?" Julie asked the girls

"I will have mine plain please, I don't like cream or custard" Ethel replied. Julie blinked at her in shock at her words but gave her a piece of pie anyway.

* * *

After eating they went to sit on the sofa for a bit, watching telly. Ethel's family, like many witching families, didn't own one so she was fascinated by it. Ethel leaned over Mildred as they watched a game show looking at Julie.

"I want to thank you for the support of us two, I haven't told my parents, they would disown me as they don't accept homosexuality, so thank you," Ethel said glad Julie wasn't making her or Mildred feel bad for their relationship.

"Oh love, I have only ever wanted Mildred to be happy and be with someone who treats her good" Julie told her, feeling bad the girl was struggling to fully come out because of her parents.

"Well I am grateful for it" Ethel replied holding Mildred's hand, glad she didn't have to hide that here and she could do it without being told off or judged.

Around half seven, Ethel got ready to leave, knowing it would already be late when she got home.

"I will walk you," Mildred told her, she was terrified of letting the love of her life walk home alone in the dark. She could get mugged or raped or kidnapped or murdered, it wouldn't be the first case of someone disappearing on the way home at night only to be found a few days later killed, Mildred couldn't let that happen.

"I will drop you off," Julie said. She was touched her daughter was willing to take Ethel home and see her to safety, but being two of them didn't make it much safer, plus Mildred would still have to walk home alone after she dropped Ethel off.

"I am flying, honestly I will be fine," Ethel said.

"No arguments, I want to take you," Julie said knowing there were a few hours between them by car but she didn't care, she would rather Ethel be safe.

"Okay, thank you," Ethel said gratefully.

* * *

Their journey was almost two hours. Mildred and Julie lived in the north and Ethel lived just past the border, where it had changed to the south. The couple kissed and spoke and gazed at each other and Julie watched them smiling, glad they at least weren't bored.

When they arrived near Ethel's street, the Hallows got a glance at the glorious mansion and Julie was so taken aback she nearly crashed into the gate but she managed not to and stopped as she saw Mildred and Ethel kiss and exchange a teary goodbye as if they would never see one another again before Ethel got out the car and Julie saw the door open by a butler before Ethel walked in, knowing she was safe, she turned around to head home.

"Thanks, mum, I would not have rested until I knew she was safe," Mildred said, now reassured she fell asleep, her worries about her girlfriend's wellbeing fading away.


	35. Chapter 35 - Worries

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Worries**

* * *

Mildred was so excited to return to school, days away from Ethel had felt like months, she ran into their bedroom excited and found Ethel sitting on her bed looking close to tears.

"Ethie?" Mildred said wondering what had happened, she rushed over to her sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around her.

"What is wrong?" Mildred asked worried she was injured. Ethel shook her head as she started crying gently.

"My parents booked our summer holiday and they left me out! They didn't book me a place" Ethel said crying at the feeling of worthlessness and hopelessness inside her.

"I don't understand" Mildred replied, thinking Ethel was mistaken.

"I didn't get invited, they are only taking Esmie and Sybie and I know I said I am not going to bother with them anymore, and I'm not, but I wanted to go on holiday with my sisters and they are going to Spain and I wanted to practise my Spanish and now I am going to be home by myself for two weeks" Ethel replied feeling stupid for crying over something as trivial as missing out on a holiday but it hurt her.

Mildred was hurting too. She didn't understand why anyone would do that. It was true Ethel wouldn't be alone, she would have the servants and various workers there, but spending two weeks basically alone as you know your family is having the time of their lives on holiday is enough to send the most sane person over the edge. It is like they enjoy making Ethel have mental health problems with their treatment of her.

"Oh, Ethie!" Mildred said with a sigh, kissing her cheek as she rubbed her back and let her cry.

"I am trying to be good..." Ethel said thinking it was unfair. Mildred nodded.

"I know, they are not nice people, don't worry I am going to ask mum if you can stay with us for the two weeks, I don't want you alone," Mildred told her. In reality, she was terrified Ethel would end up trying to jump out a window again.

"I can't ask you to do that," Ethel said sniffing.

"I want to, I love you remember? How did your sisters take it?" Mildred asked failing to believe the other girls would be happy about it too.

"Esmie and my parents had a huge fight, she told them she was not going without me," Ethel said remembering what had happened. Esmie had been fuming.

"Oh, what happened then?" Mildred asked.

"Well...she wasn't able to talk them out of it," Ethel said quietly not going into details but sounding like something had happened that had shut Esmerelda up. Mildred was curious as to what Ethel meant but didn't push her.

"Will you be okay?" I am going to go mirror my mum to ask her" Mildred replied, changing the subject. Ethel nodded.

"Yes...thanks sweet," Ethel said kissing her. Mildred kissed back for a few moments before leaving the bedroom to head to the mirror room. As she did so, Esmerelda appeared, clearly wanting to check on Ethel too.

"Merlin's beard what happened to your face?" Mildred asked as she came face to face with the older blonde and jumped out her skin as she saw her. The girl had a nasty scabby cut under her left eye and what looked like the remnants of a black eye on her right which was starting to go down but was still noticeably.

"Oh that I fought with a girl, she was making fun of my sisters, excuse me," Esmerelda said rushing in the room before Mildred could question her more.

* * *

Mildred practically ran to the mirror room, now not just annoyed but worried. Ethel had said Esmerelda hadn't been able to talk their parents around, then Esmie appears with a battered face, Mildred couldn't help the fear she had been hit by them and was telling her mum her concerns in minutes.

"It does sound bad" Julie sighed, "Poor dear" Julie said feeling sorry for the older girl having to take a beating to help Ethel.

"What if this happens all the time? What if they hit all of them? What if they are in a home where they are been physically abused and we are just leaving them there?" Mildred said tears falling down her face as she worried about her girlfriend and her siblings.

"I don't know what I can do to help," Julie said having no idea how abuse was to be reported in the magical world and even if she did, she was a non-witch, she felt like no-one would listen to her anyway.

"Maybe it's a good thing Ethel is not invited on that holiday although I do worry about what that means for Esmie and Sybie," Mildred said looking down sadly.

"You can't do anything Mildred unless you are 100% sure you can't accuse anyone, if it is not true, you will ruin their lives," Julie said knowing she had had cases before where parents had lost their child suspected of abuse, and when the investigation was done and a reason for the injuries was found, the parents still struggled to get their child back and were seen as abusers in the eyes of other people. Julie changed the subject, trying to calm Mildred.

"Tell Ethel she is welcome to come stay with us for those two weeks, I will book a few days away somewhere, where do you fancy?" Julie asked. Mildred shrugged to worried to care.

"I will see what is avaliable," Julie told her looking at her daughter worried and she was indeed worried for Ethel, as she was starting to like the girl too, and as a mother, she was worried for the three girls.

"Keep your eyes and ears open for more signs of abuse, but remember unless you are sure don't say anything," Julie said as she left, leaving Mildred with a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't need more evidence. The girls had always been secretive about their home life, deep down she knew the truth.


	36. Chapter 36 - Secret Is Out

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

**Secret Is Out**

* * *

Mildred was still worried about her girlfriend and her family, but Ethel seemed brighter now she was back at school with Mildred and was grateful that her mum had agreed to let her holiday with them.

"Are you sure I won't be burdening you?" Ethel asked for the hundredth time that day.

"No, how could you when I love spending time with you?" Mildred asked with a chuckle.

Mildred though was on the lookout for any more signs of abuse, the marks on Esmerelda's face seemed to be going down but mentally the girls still seems affected. Mildred was starting to understand why physical contact was such a problem now if the girls were being hit, it's no wonder they were fearful of being touched as that normally meant pain.

"I can't wait until I move out with Esmie, she is not stupid enough to get something so big we get lost in it" Ethel commented. Mildred had forgotten that. Esmerelda was planning on moving out soon and taking her sisters with her, it was no wonder if their home life was so bad and it did take the worry of Mildred as they would be out an abusive home. Mildred smiled feeling easier about the situation.

"You are so cute when you crinkle your face in thought like that"Mildred said flirting, Ethel blushed a deep red.

"Oh, have you not booked your eye test yet?" Ethel replied sarcastically and Mildred laughed, loving her and kissing her.

* * *

Things in school soon got back to normal, but there was one thing that was keeping the girl's spirits down. Maud and Enid. It was true Mildred and the girls were not friends now but they seemed to still be trying to ruin things for them by threatening to tell everyone. The girls had gotten good at ignoring them though and Mildred was spending her time with Ethel and her sisters or Felicity, who did seem suspicious.

"Why do you two spend so much time together now?" Fliss asked in her deep American accent.

"We just became great friends with been room-mates that's all" Mildred replied, hoping the girl didn't figure out their secret, but she wasn't to know the next day, Felicity knowing would be the least of their worries.

* * *

The girls woke up, got ready for school, and had a nice long snog and then left their bedroom, walking apart so no-one was any the wiser to their relationship. It was hard to keep up such an act when they just wanted to hold hands and kiss but they were getting used to it and better at it every day.

They walked down to the hall for breakfast and were surprised they were met by disgusted looks before the insults started.

"You two are disgusting," one girl said. Ethel looked at Mildred who shrugged just as confused as she was.

"It shouldn't be allowed," another girl said as they walked past to more glares.

The next girl spat right in their faces and the girls stopped shocked and disgusted at the act.

"What was that for?" Mildred asked wiping her face.

"You two being a couple that's what, don't you have any shame?" the same girl who had spat at them replied. Mildred and Ethel looked at each other confused and then saw Maud and Enid smirking at them at the back of the room.

"You told everyone?" Mildred said more hurt than ever before

"Everyone has to know they are living with two lesbians for their own safety," Enid said. Mildred only stared at her. Ethel lunged forward to attack the girls but Mildred grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"And now everyone hates you" Maud replied. Ethel shook her head.

"Why do you butt into things that are not your concern?" Mildred said struggling to restrain Ethel but she whispered soothing words in her ears.

"I don't hate them" Esmerelda replied, walking next to them from the crowd.

"Or me," Sybil said folding her arms seriously.

"So it doesn't bother you these two are sleeping together?" Enid asked. Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Just because that is all your relationships have been doesn't mean ours is, we are not stupid enough to rush it, and frankly it is no-one's business" Ethel replied still fighting a little with Mildred.

"Yes this is stupid, the show is over," Esmie said trying to get the crowd to move away, no-one moved.

"See everyone is on our side" Maud replied smirking

"Why do you two act about six? ooo we found a secret let's go tell our friends" Esmie mocked putting on a high voice.

"Oh, what's wrong Esmerelda? Upset because no-one is letting you boss them around?" Maud replied. Esmie glared at them.

"Don't push me Maud" Esmie replied feeling herself getting worked up.

"Oh, what are you going to do geek come on, show me what you got?" Enid said.

"She doesn't have the guts, she is pathetic like Sybil, scared of everything" Maud replied.

Insulting Sybil as well as Ethel was the finally straw, Esmie put her hand out, hissing out words in such perfect German everyone was taken off guard. Maud and Enid stood there like normal afterwards.

"It didn't work" Enid replied laughing.

"Wait" Esmie replied smirking.

Suddenly the two younger girls started to scream as chunks of their hair started to fall out their head.

"AHHH MY HAIR" Enid screamed

"Oh, Enid I thought you told me it's just hair and not to be so dramatic when you cut mine?" Ethel replied causing a lot of people to gasp as they hadn't known about that.

"STOP PLEASE" Maud screamed feeling more and more of her hair falling out.

"Esmie stop, you are better than them, don't stoop to their level," Mildred said knowing Esmie was upset at the treatment towards her and Ethel and them insulting Sybil at the moment and she had finally flipped but she was scoping down to their level.

Esmie knew Mildred was right, she didn't want to be at their level, she wanted to be the bigger person, therefore she lifted the spell.

"You are lucky that Mildred made me see sense but next time you will be bald and I know curses that will turn your blood to jelly so don't mess with me!" Esmie shouted at them before turning to the crowd, still annoyed.

"Are you all deaf, I said break it up, there is nothing to see, go!" she shouted and the girls broke away from the crowd scared they would be cursed next but that was the least of their worries as there was a popping sound and Miss Hardbroom appeared.


	37. Chapter 37 - Adjusting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Adjusting**

* * *

Ethel and Mildred looked at each other worried as Miss Hardbroom looked at the teenager's and sighed.

"Miss Cackle's office now," she said transferring them away. The girls landed in the office, both with a sick feeling in their stomach.

"This morning, I was enlightened to a rumour you two are in a relationship, now I normally don't pay attention to girls and silly gossip but we need to know if this has any truth to it" Miss Hardbroom replied.

The girls looked at each other as if silently communicating whether or not they should tell the truth or lie, but Mildred nodded and sighed. Half the school in the hall knew the truth if they lied Miss Hardbroom would know they had admitted it soon enough anyway. Ethel took Mildred's hand and smiled before nodding.

"Yes, but you can't break us up," Ethel said knowing the code and knowing there was no rules in there about school relationships not been allowed.

"Yes, you are right of course" Miss Cackle replied. The couple looked at each other surprised, they thought they would try to break them up.

"We would be naive if we didn't realise relationships happen in school" HB replied. She could be harsh and daft but even she realised that much. She, after all, had been a pupil at one point.

"Then...why are we here?" Mildred asked wondering what they could have done wrong to be called to see Miss Cackle.

"Well as this new relationship has come to light we will have to put you in separate bedrooms" Miss Cackle replied.

"What?" Oh, come on that's not fair" Ethel replied feeling like she was been punished.

"We can't stop your relationship, nor will we try too, but sharing a room when you are a couple is inappropriate" Miss Hardbroom replied.

"How? If we were going to have sex we don't need to share a bedroom" Mildred replied failing to understand.

"MILDRED" HB replied surprised

"I guarantee as we are talking now two girls are having sex in this school" Ethel went on.

"ETHEL" Miss Cackle replied

"You work in a school full of teenagers, don't be daft, you know the truth as well as we do" Mildred replied. Miss Cackle sighed but shook her head.

"Even so, we can't encourage that type of behaviour, one of you will have to move out, I am sorry, that is the rules" Miss Cackle replied. The girls sighed sadly, they loved sharing but knew arguing about it was pointless.

They walked to their room and tried to decide what to do, they understood why and were grateful for once that HB and Cackle had not lectured them about dating but they were still sad.

"I will move out, this was your room first" Mildred replied as she had moved in with Ethel. Ethel kissed her and smiled sadly.

"Maybe it won't be too bad, after all at least now we don't have to hide our feelings," Mildred told Ethel who smiled too, seeing the good side, they were out, they could kiss and hold hands and be together in public, maybe losing their living arrangement was worth it.

* * *

They realised that night it was going to be very hard though. They always slept cuddling each other these days, ever since they had fallen asleep like that when Mildred was upset about her friends when they weren't on holiday that was how they slept and they both felt each other's absence that night.

"Meow" Tabby cried. He had taken to cuddling up on the bed next to Nightstar and sleeping next to his new sister, he was feeling the loss too.

"I know Tabby, I wish Ethel didn't have to move out," Mildred said as she looked at the time seeing it was nearly two in the morning and wishing sleep would come, but after so long of having someone to cuddle up to, sleeping by herself was scary.

At that moment the door opened and Mildred was scared it was HB but saw it was Ethel, carrying Nightstar, the girl looked tired and sighed.

"I can't sleep and Nightstar keeps crying," Ethel said having the same problem as Mildred. Mildred smiled.

"I am in the same boat," Mildred said as Ethel put Nightstar down and she trotted over to the bed, jumped up and cuddled up next to Tabby.

"We might get caught," Ethel said, not wanting to start any trouble again when she had not got in trouble in so long.

"The worse they can do is send you back to your room," Mildred said opening the blankets and letting Ethel crawl in next to her, making the most of it as they could. They fell asleep, nothing more said, both tired.

* * *

When Mildred woke the next morning she was alone, Ethel had been smart enough to leave as HB had a habit of getting up stupidly early and she didn't want to be caught. Mildred saw Ethel had left Nightstar asleep with Tabby, not seeing a point in waking her. Mildred got up and dressed then left her room, making her way to Ethel's new room.

"Hi Beauty," Mildred said kissing her and smiling, she could do it without worrying about someone seeing.

"What if this gets back to my parents?" Ethel said clearly having of thought about this.

"If it does we will fight to be together, I love you," Mildred said trying to ease her fears.

"I love you too sweetie, come on, we have PE," Ethel said grabbing her hand and leaving the room, both girls beaming from ear to ear at how amazing it felt to be able to do that without any nosy eyes to see them, they knew they still had to face their peers but somehow in that moment they didn't care, they were so happy they could be close to each other in public and didn't have to hide during school hours.


	38. Chapter 38 - Beaten

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Beaten**

* * *

The next few days were hard. Many of the girls were harsh on Mildred and Ethel once they found out about them, but deep down the couple had always known it wouldn't be accepted. They tried their best to ignore knowing they had the support of the people who mattered.

Esmie and Sybil were still supporting the two of them. Beatrice, who wasn't one to judge people, said she personally didn't know a same-sex couple but she was supportive and knew happiness was important, if it was her, her mother would only want her to be happy, even if she wasn't there.

Mildred and Ethel thought they had Clarice's support, they didn't understand what she said as she was using her smart terms even Ethel struggled with but she said she was glad they weren't fighting and Ethel was nicer for it too so they assumed she was supporting them.

Ethel and Mildred also had to admit they were surprised Felicity was supportive. Felicity admitted to them she had feelings for Miss Pentangle so she did understand and didn't think it was wrong. The girls were grateful to have another supporter in their party.

The teachers, of course, would never say either way if they accepted it or not, but they seemed to be treating them the same, the teachers more used to the pupils at relationships happening in the school. Overall the girls were happy and trying to focus on the good people and not the bad.

* * *

Overall life was much better, they could kiss and hold hands and hug in public and no-one was suspicious of their secret, although Miss Hardbroom did separate them in lessons as they only got distracted anywise,

"HB is being surprisingly...reasonable," Ethel said to Mildred after lessons that day.

"Surprising who is supportive isn't it?" Mildred commented as they walked down the corridor hand in hand "Oh have you ever been to Brighton?" Mildred asked remembering to bring the topic up.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Ethel asked curiously

"Mum booked a few days away there during the summer for the three of us, I know it's not abroad but ...we usually prefer to holiday local" Mildred told her.

"I would spend my summer in a dustbin if I can be with you," Ethel said causing Mildred to blush deeply.

* * *

Sadly for the girls things would get harder. Mildred left her bedroom on the way to see Ethel one day and headed to the toilet first. As she did so she saw a group of girl's who looked to be in Esmie's year gathered around the sinks chatting.

"Oh look it's the lezza," one said laughing at the girl. Mildred ignored them and walked into a cubicle, when she walked out she washed her hands and the girls crowded her.

"You are disgusting," one of them said

"You are small-minded" Mildred replied wiping her hands before she even had time to blink a spell was binding her hands behind her back.

"Stop this, lift this now!" Mildred fussed but then the four girls were on top of her, kicking her, punching her, hitting, biting, scratching, beating up the younger girl. Mildred screamed then stopped as blood filled her mouth, she closed her eyes willing for them to stop.

After a few minutes one of the girls gave her a big almighty kick in the stomach before leaving, Mildred held her stomach winded and rolling around in pain.

* * *

Ethel was practising her Spanish when Mildred limped in hunched over. Ethel took one look at her and rushed over.

"Milbie, what happened?" Ethel asked worried

"Some girls beat me up in the toilets," Mildred said touching her mouth as she struggled to talk and seeing blood.

"Oh, babe," Ethel said close to tears "Come on I am not good at patching people up only animals, we best go to the nurse," Ethel told her.

The nurse patched Mildred as well as she could. She cleaned and disinfected all her bruises and cuts, which left Mildred with the marks but at least the blood was gone, she left to fill in the report and Ethel spoke.

"I understand if you want to end things," Ethel said with a sigh.

"What?" Mildred said not understanding

"Dating me is going to cause problems, this won't be the first time this happens," Ethel said with a sigh

"We always knew we would have to fight Ethie...unless you want to end it?" Mildred commented heartbroken

"No...I just don't want you hurt because of me" Ethel replied. Mildred kissed her gently.

"I love you, fighting to be with you is worth it," the brunette said knowing to be with her they had to fight everyone.

"Then I will fight too" Ethel replied hugging her gently.


	39. Chapter 39 - Affecting Everyone

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Affecting Everyone**

* * *

Ethel made Mildred report what had happened, the girl hadn't wanted to but Ethel wouldn't take no for an answer, the girls knew this was only the start but sadly it was not only them getting trouble for their relationship.

Esmerelda was guarding the corridor that afternoon after lunch, making sure no-one was been silly when she heard Sybil call her from behind. Esmie turned and saw Sybil was struggling not to burst into tears.

"Sybie, what's wrong?" Esmie asked instantly concerned.

"People are been mean to Ethel and Mildred and a group of girls said I am just as bad because I am the sister of a lezza which makes me one too and they are going to put a horrible curse on me," Sybil said finally bursting into tears. Esmie was fuming, not only were people attacking one of her sisters but now Sybil too.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, if someone so much as looks at you funny they will be the ones cursed and I guarantee I know much nastier ones than them" Esmie said taking her into her arms and hugging her tight, Sybil burrowed into her, so glad she was at school this year.

"It's not wrong is it, their relationship I mean," Sybil asked not knowing what to think anymore.

"The only type of relationship which is bad is an abusive one, some girls are attracted to other girls like some boys are attracted to other boys, the is nothing wrong in that, it is not for anyone else to judge unless they are worried about their safety" Esmerelda replied. She had been judged before for been too involved in her sister's lives, but she knew she couldn't help that like Ethel couldn't help loving Mildred.

* * *

Mildred flew into Esmerelda's room that day, she was spending more time there now she had no friends and she knew Ethel would be there, she ran in and tripped over Morgana's carrier.

"Mildred please be careful," Esmie told her helping sorry as she was nearest.

"Sorry sorry, I am just so excited, look what my aunt send me," Mildred said showing the girls a grainy black and white photo.

"Aww, she had a scan!" Ethel said excitedly as she looked at the grainy image.

"Can I look?" Sybil asked bouncing as she sat on the bed. Ethel looked at it a while longer before handing it to Sybil.

"Very cute, is it a boy or a girl?" Sybil asked

"Too early to tell," Mildred said knowing that was told in the second scan.

"And everything is alright health-wise?"Esmie asked as she looked at the picture and smiled.

"Perfect, that is my little cousin," Mildred said jumping on the spot.

"Hopefully they don't inherit your hyperactivity" Ethel smirked and joked. Mildred faked a laugh.

"Haha very funny," Mildred said but laughed as she imagined her mum trying to calm her and a hyperactive toddler down.

"Make sure HB doesn't vanish this photo," Esmie said knowing she would and Mildred would be heartbroken.

"I will keep it safe," Mildred said sitting on Esmerelda's desk chair as the sisters were on the bed. Esmie sighed and looked at the time.

"Great I have work, I need to go, talk later," Esmie said kissing her sisters heads before leaving.

* * *

When she returned HB appeared in front of her, Esmie clutched her chest still not used to that.

"Please don't do that" Esmie asked

"Miss Hallow, first of all, why were you out when you know it is not permitted and second, is there a reason you have decided to change the school uniform?" HB asked as she was dressed in her work uniform.

"I am getting changed now" Esmie replied and HB looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"You still haven't told me where you're been" HB replied noticing the girl ignored that part.

"I was at work, I work Saturday lunchtimes" Esmie replied with a shrug, she had a fear HB would try to ban her from working.

"Oh, why are you working?" HB asked surprised. She had thought the girl was hanging with friends, drinking, with a boy or being a nuisance, which is why most teens sneak out, Esmerelda working had not entered her mind.

"I need money, why else would I work?" Esmie replied

"Right well...please change," HB told her even if she was confused because she didn't understand why Esmie needed money. By law, parents were expected to give their children enough money to live of at school, and Esmie came from the richest witching family un the world. As the oldest, at eighteen she would be the one to inherit a large sum of money from her estate, what was so urgent she couldn't wait a year for it?

* * *

Esmie was just changing when she heard a yelp from down the corridor, leaving what she was doing she rushed to the source and found Mildred frantic in her room.

"Someone has taken my scan photo, I can't find it anywhere," Mildred said panicking as she searched her room top to bottom.

"ETHEL, SYBIL" Esmerelda shouted hurting Mildred's ears, the younger sisters appeared from different directions knowing that shout meant trouble.

"Did one of you two take Mildred's scan photo?" Esmie asked. Right now she was thinking one had taken it without asking as they did that with most things.

"Wasn't me I swear" Sybil said

"No, I know Milbie loves that photo, I would tell her" Ethel replied. Esmie narrowed her eyes looking to see if they were lying then nodded satisfied.

"They are telling the truth," Esmie told Mildred knowing exactly how they lied and when they did it "Sorry I had to make sure," Esmie told them hugging them in apology.

"Who would take it?" Mildred asked in tears just as there was a sound of glass breaking.

"DOWN NOW" Esmie shouted as a brick flew through the window. She grabbed the girls pushing them to the floor just in time before any of them could get hit but taking the brick herself in the back of her head in the process.


	40. Chapter 40 - Esmie Injured

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty

**Esmie Injured**

* * *

Esmie lay on the floor in a dead faint, blood slowly leaking onto the floor.

"Go get help," Mildred said lifting her head gently and putting a blanket under her.

"I don't want to leave her!" Sybil cried terrified

"Look my mum's a nurse I know what to do when there is an injury like this, but I can't do much, please go!" Mildred shouted. The younger girls ran off as Mildred took the girls pulse. Thank Merlin she had a strong pulse which meant she wasn't in immediate danger.

A few minutes later the girls were back with a frantic nurse, she thanked Mildred but told her to get up before transferring everyone to the sickbay.

"Please tell me she isn't going to die!" Ethel asked tearfully

"What? Esmie is dying?" Sybil asked bursting into fresh tears. Mildred glared at her girlfriend for scaring her sister.

"Oh her injuries aren't that serious, the wound isn't too nasty, she will live but have a very sore head for a while" the nurse reassured them. Ethel put her arm around a sobbing Sybil.

"Sorry Sybie I didn't mean it to come out like that, Esmie is going to be okay," Ethel told her feeling bad for scaring Sybil but she had to know. Ethel wiped her brow, not knowing that she had sweat on it until then.

* * *

For the first time in the history of Cackles that the girls remembered an emergency assembly was called, the girls had to go to the hall immediately and they spoke quietly amongst themselves as they sat down.

"BE QUIET NOW" Hb shouted as the girls immediately stopped speaking. Ada looked fuming, more so than ever before.

"I have always been proud of the girls in my school, and how they are the best of friends and look out for one another" Ada started "However I have never been more appaled in my life than I am today," Ada told the girls. Some looked confused, others looked like they cared less.

"Esmerelda Hallow is currently in the sick baby with a head injury after someone thought it was a smart idea to throw a brick through a bedroom window and she was hit with it," Ada said bluntly. Looking at the younger sisters, Sybil was crying on Ethel who was trying to stay strong for her sister.

"The girl was lucky not to be killed" Ada went on "I can't believe you would do something so dangerous," the woman said looking at the girls.

"I know what this is about, this is because of the relationship between Ethel and Mildred, and I tell you right now I will not accept this homophobic behaviour, if there are more incidents like this, the girls involved will be packing their bags," Ada said threatening expulsion.

"As for right now, you will all receive two weeks of detention, except for a few of you," HB said as she knew who were not the bullies, the girls groaned.

"And if there is another incident like this all privileges will be banned and we mean all" HB went on "Now go," the woman said as the girls started to leave. Mildred, Ethel and Sybil rushed to the sickbay to check on Esmie.

* * *

The girl was awake now but sitting up in the bed moaning with a bandage on her head. Sybie rushed over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Sybie asked hugging her

"Well, my head feels like an elephant stood on it" Esmie moaned "but apart from that I am fine" she replied.

"Miss Cackle is fuming, "Ethel told her

"She said she is going to expel anyone who bullies us" Mildred went on

"I will believe that when I see it" Esmie replied not believing that for a moment.

"I can't believe someone did this" Sybil said

"It was meant for Mildred" Ethel replied knowing Esmie was not the intended target.

"The fact someone would try hit another person with a brick just because they don't like their relationship" Mildred replied shaking her head

"Crazy world huh?" Esmie replied

"I am sorry you got caught up in this Esmie," Ethel told her knowing it wasn't fair she had gotten hurt when she hadn't done anything.

"People right now hate me as much as they hate you, we are supporters, we are just as bad" Esmie replied logically.

"But that isn't right!" Sybil replied

"No it isn't, but that is how it is" Esmie replied

"Do you think the same person who threw the brick also stole the picture?" Sybil now asked

"More than likely or it is a big coincidence"Ethel replied

"So if we find my missing photo.," Mildred said

"We find who attacked Esmie," Sybil said angry at whoever had attacked her big sister.


	41. Chapter 41 - Mr Hallow

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

**Mr Hallow**

* * *

Esmie was out the sickbay a week later, with a very sore head but she was otherwise fine, the girls had no time to worry about finding the truth though because that evening was parents evening for the forth years.

Ethel was not getting her hopes up this time her mum would come, she had sent a hologram her first year and the rest of the years she didn't show up in any form.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Mildred asked not wanting her girlfriend sitting in her room alone, Ethel smiled.

"Sybie is coming soon she just needs to finish her homework, normally I would sit with Esmie but of course she is resting, I will be fine" Ethel replied.

"Okay but come say hello to mum," Mildred said wanting her to know someone cares about her.

"Alright but make sure not to hold my hand, some of these parents know mine, it can't get to them" Ethel replied.

The girls walked down, Julie hugged both (making Ethel squeak a bit) before Ethel waved goodbye and turned to head for her bedroom when she heard someone call her.

"Ethel," they said. The girl turned and came face to face with Triton Hallow.

"Dad?" Ethel said surprised to see him "Why are you here?" Ethel asked confused.

"Your mother sends me for parents evening as she has to work," the man said and Ethel was still confused as to why she would bother to send him.

"Okay?" Ethel said confused. "Give me a minute," Ethel said turning away, walking to a corner and sending a message on her maglet to her sisters, telling them that their dad had arrived. She needed them to make sure the teachers were not going to blab about the relationship.

"Are you ready now?" Triton asked. Ethel nodded and smiled.

Ethel put her hand on him, seeing if her hand went through, it didn't.

"What are you doing?" he asked her confused.

"Just checking you aren't a hologram, wouldn't be the first time mum sent one," Ethel said bitterly before turning and leaving with her father.

* * *

When they arrived to potions, Mildred was sat with Julie and looked up shocked and confused when she saw Ethel and her father, she made a gesture telling her not to say anything before following him into the room.

"Was that?" Julie asked when they had gone.

"Would seem like it" Mildred replied confused as to why he had come.

The evening went as well as expected, her dad didn't say much about her grades but when he was told she was no longer misbehaving he nodded pleased.

"Good, I don't have this behaviour in my house, I won't have it in school either," the man said.

Ethel though was nervous, she was waiting for someone to mention her and Mildred, she wasn't sure her sisters had got her message but they seemed to have the common sense not to say anything, even Miss Hardbroom who was famous for her bluntness didn't mention it, even she was smart enough to realise it wasn't a good idea in front of someone so old fashioned.

Ethel was at least grateful it was her dad, her mum was much colder and harsher, not that her dad was nice but he was at least more reasonable than her mother. Ethel wondered for the first time if their mother wasn't in their life their dad could have done a good job, he wasn't affectionate no but a lot of the time he listened to his wife and did what she told him to do if he didn't have that he had potential to be nicer.

"Well Ethel, I must be going, don't start any trouble again," her dad said sending Ethel out of her thoughts. Ethel nodded and said goodbye before running upstairs and finding both her sisters sitting in her room.

* * *

"We got your message, no-one said anything did they?" Sybil asked the moment she was through the door.

"No, but I am scared they suspect something," Ethel said sitting on the bed with them "Why else would dad come and why would mum send him unless she was suspicious?" Ethel asked worried someone had let slip and they were spying.

"I don't see how they would find out, Miss Cackle agreed not to tell them about the brick" Esmie replied knowing they wouldn't have been able to think of an excuse unless they told the truth.

"Then why was he here?" Ethel said terrified they knew and were waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"I don't know Ethie but be careful if they are on to you be careful," Esmie said wondering how they were suspicious and who had told them.

"You don't think whoever threw the brick told them do you?" Ethel asked

"Maud and Enid, you think it's them don't you?" Sybil asked

"Well they were worried enough to spy on me, maybe they told them we were dating and they were checking it for themselves, "Ethel said as Mildred walked in overhearing.

"I think you are right, they have been too quiet recently they are up to something I know it" Mildred replied worried what her ex-friends were doing.

"I am really scared," Ethel said as Mildred hugged her

"Don't worry, I almost have enough for a deposit on a flat, soon we will be out of there and you won't have to worry about it" Esmerelda told her and Ethel sighed with relief, at least that was something.


	42. Chapter 42 - Cursed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

**Cursed**

* * *

Ethel was guarding the yellow corridor, Esmie still had a sore head so both sisters and Mildred were taking over her duties right now so she could rest. Ethel saw Maud and Enid walking towards her and blanked them, concentrating on her task at hand.

"I am surprised Mildred isn't with you, you two are joined at the hip," Enid said, looking for a fight.

Ethel closed her eyes, the two of them were still very much in love and together but were trying to lay low, scared the elder Hallows were suspicious.

"That is not your concern, I am busy, we both are," Ethel said knowing her girlfriend was watching over the first years.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are guarding the corridor," Maud said confused.

"As I am, my sister has an injured head so I am helping her, problem?" Ethel said annoyed.

"You think you are all that just because your sister is head girl," Enid said shaking her head.

"Can you please leave? I am busy trying to keep things in order" Ethel told the girls annoyed.

Enid smirked then threw a potion in her pocket on the floor. Ethel was annoyed.

"Clean that up now" Ethel shouted frustrated

"Or what Ethie?" Maud mocked

"The first years are more mature than you two, clean it now or I am getting Miss Hardbroom," Ethel told them trying to remain calm.

"Aww can't deal with the situation yourself?" Maud now mocked.

Ethel took some deep breathes and then vanished the potion at her feet before looking at the girls.

"If you are going to act like children, I will treat you like children, you are stupid and pathetic, now get lost," Ethel said standing up to them.

"You can't talk to us like that" Maud said insulted

"I just did," Ethel said watching the girls as they left glaring at her.

* * *

It was true though Ethel was worried if her parents knew she was in trouble, she met up with Mildred telling her what had happened and she was worried she was going to get into trouble.

"If your parents knew I doubt they would hide that fact, they would come down on you," Mildred said and Ethel nodding having to agree, if they knew they would appear at the school shouting the odds, they wouldn't just pretend not to know, they might be suspicious but that is it. The girls looked seeing Sybil run towards them covered in what looked like the school food.

"There is a food fight going on," Sybil said looking worried.

"Who started it?" Mildred asked thinking she already knew.

"Enid threw some food at me but it hit someone else and they all started throwing it at each other" Sybil said. The girls opened their mouths to reply but then heard Miss Hardbroom yelling at the girls in the hall.

"Seems they still want to cause trouble," Mildred said wishing they would stop been so childish, the thing was they had no way of proving they were the ones causing all the problems.

* * *

Ethel woke up the next day feeling a little funny, it was a Saturday and Mildred walked in to be with her.

"I feel lightheaded," Ethel said wondering if she was ill

"Do you need the nurse babe?" Mildred asked touching her forehead to see if she had a temperature. Ethel shook her head and got ready for lessons.

They were sitting in potions and Ethel half stood to get mix the potion when she heard someone shout now. Ethel looked around confused before she screamed and fell to her knees as pain overtook her body. She screamed and screamed and started jerking as if she was fitting. Mildred jumped down to her girlfriend.

"Ethie, Ethie," she said seeing her eyes rolling around strangely and wondering what was happening, HB rushed over, took one look at the girl jerking and screaming and realised she was cursed.

"WHOEVER DID THIS LIFT IT THIS INSTANT," The woman said. Maud lifted the spell but Ethel still shook and jerked, gradually she started to calm but she sat up and threw up, much to some girls disgust.

"Sorry," Ethel said to Miss Hardbroom. Mildred held her protectively, feeling the girl was still shaking like mad. Mildred didn't have enough magical knowledge to know what spell they had used on her but by Ethel's reaction and the faces on the girls and Miss Hardbroom she knew it was bad.

"Miss Cackle's office now, Mildred, take Ethel to the nurse," HB said vanishing the girls as Mildred helped Ethel to her feet, feeling she was shaky and unable to balance right, worrying Mildred more than ever. Felicity helped by taking Ethel's overside as Ethel flopped her head onto Mildred's chest drowsy.


	43. Chapter 43 - Aftermath

A/N: I am changing my upload scheudle to Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays as writing everyday has been very stressful and also it has meant I am stuck for ideas, I hope you enjoy and understand and thank you.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

**Aftermath**

* * *

Miss Hardbroom was pacing in Miss Cackle's office as she tried to control the anger she felt towards the two students in front of her. Ada sat behind her desk with a solemn expression on her face.

"Tell me what spell you used on Ethel Hallow," Ada said knowing it was a curse but not sure exactly which one it was.

"It was just a fitting spell," Enid said shaking slightly from her teacher's tone. HB hit the desk with her fist, struggling to control herself.

"Don't lie to me girl, we both know that was a curse!" HB told them not amused.

"But..." Maud said "We never meant to do anything like that honest" Maud said looking at her teachers confused and worried.

"I believe you," Miss Cackle said knowing the spells were written down, you had to be very high up to access them spells, you could only get them for certain jobs.

"We never meant to do that spell," Enid said knowing expulsion and having powers removed was usually the punishment for it. Sadly the girls had said the spell wrong and it had turned out to be a banned curse.

"You shouldn't have been messing with magic in the first place, you are not first years anymore, such a misuse of magic is reckless and stupid and had horrible consequences," HB told them, knowing they hadn't meant to but they wouldn't have misdone the spell if they had not tried to play a silly prank on Ethel in the first place.

"Right, I am going to have to think what is best to do, please go as we decide and stay away from Mildred, Ethel and the other sisters" Miss Cackle told them, knowing such a misuse of magic would have to be punished but believing they hadn't done it intentionally she didn't know where to go.

The girls left as Miss Cackle looked at Miss Hardbroom, at a loss as to what she could do.

* * *

The girls walked slowly as Ethel staggered next to her with her head down, suffering the after-effects of the curse.

"Fliss...what spell was that?" Mildred asked afraid to know but need to know too.

"It is a banned curse, do you know about them?" Fliss asked her and Mildred shook her head, she had no idea there were any banned spells.

"In the 16th century, there was a series of spells used that were used for the reason of torture, some vary in cruelness, but some are really bad, it was in the 18th century these spells were banned because the victims were found to have effects such as hallucinations, insanity, memories wiped, magic misplaced or death" Felicity explained to Mildred as best as she could.

"But no...I mean they hate Ethel but even they aren't stupid enough to do that to her" Mildred said unable to believe even they would go that far.

"We all saw it Mildred" Fliss replied as they finally arrived at the sickbay and told the nurse what was wrong.

"I will go get her sisters, they should be here," Fliss said running off to head to their classrooms, leaving a broken Mildred with her girlfriend.

The nurse put Ethel to sleep, telling Mildred it will allow the girls body to relax and calm down after the spell, she needed rest after what had happened.

"ETHIE" Esmerelda said running in with Sybil and looking at Ethel worried.

Mildred burst into tears then, seeing Ethel jerking and hearing her screaming was still in her head and torturing her. Sybil rushed to put her arm around her.

"She is okay now she is lucky to have you," the youngest said hugging the girl gently.

* * *

Ethel woke late, and by this point, her sisters and Mildred had fallen asleep. When the girl woke she could only see their shadows and screamed terrified.

"Ethel, it's okay it's just us," Mildred said jumping awake and rushing to her. Ethel though still seemed scared even as the light was turned on.

"W...who are you?" Ethel asked her, her eyes wide with fear.

"Mildred obviously," the brunette said confused stepping forward.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE, AHHH" Ethel shouted as her sisters rushed over.

"Ethie it's just us," Esmerelda told her confused as to why she was so scared.

"No...no don't touch me leave me alone..." Ethel said pointing in the space next to Esmie where there was no-one.

"I think she is hallucinating" Sybil cried, scared to see her sister like that.

"There is no-one there Ethie," Esmie said seeing where she was pointing.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I AM SORRY, AHH" the girl screamed before covering her ears.

"Sybil go and wake the nurse," Esmie told her, not sure what else she could do to help Ethel if she was having hallucinations.

"Ethel whatever you are seeing it's not real, it's just pretending you are safe," Mildred told her trying to help her realise she was okay.

"No I see them, they are trying to get me, they are everywhere" Ethel sobbed, not knowing what was happening but scared.

"Ethel it is the effect of a spell, you are safe I promise you" Esmie tried to tell her as the nurse came out. Ethel screamed and backed away from her, seeing her as someone different.

"Ethel it's the nurse, you are living a nightmare but it's not real," the woman said before she realised Ethel was not calming down she did a spell that made Ethel calm down and she looked around surprised.

"Esmie, Sybie, Milbie?" she asked looking at one girl from the other.

"It's just us sweetheart," Mildred said as Ethel hugged her and burst into tears of fear.


	44. Chapter 44 - Things Get Worse

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

**Things Get Worse**

* * *

Ethel's hallucinations were upsetting for everyone, but for Ethel they were terrifying, they seemed to get stronger as the days went on. She kept seeing people dead, zombies. monsters, ghosts, things that were not real. Maud and Enid had no idea at the time how much this would nearly have dire consequences.

The sisters and Mildred had taken to staying with Ethel outside of lessons, knowing she was scared and needed to be calmed down somehow. Of course, during lessons the nurse watched her, but the problem was the woman couldn't watch her the whole time as she had other pupils to attend too.

That day Ethel woke up, sweating from fright as she saw something that was not real in the corner. The nurse was currently on the phone, trying to get Ethel a place in another hospital, knowing she needed more care until her hallucinations stopped. Ethel stood up like she was in a trance and walked towards the door, following something only she could see.

* * *

After lessons the sisters and Mildred went up to the hospital wing and saw Ethel's bed was empty, they were not too worried though as they knew she could simply be in the bathroom.

"Where's Ethel?" Esmie asked to make sure she was correct and she was simply in the bathroom.

"She was just here...oh no," the nurse said as she realised Ethel must have walked off, in her vulnerable state it was very dangerous and the girls ran out the door without another word knowing they had to find her.

"Esmie take the second floor, Sybs the first and I will check this floor," Mildred told the girls who all rushed in different directions to find Ethel.

The girls ran around looking for a sign of the girl, some of the other pupils joined in the search knowing Ethel could be in trouble.

Ethel walked in a trance-like state forwards following whatever she was seeing and climbing up the ladder in front of her, going through the door and ending up on the roof.

* * *

Esmie was looking for her sister when she noticed something out of place. There was a ladder she had never seen before, it led upwards and that meant it must be above the tower because she was on the top floor. Esmie looked around before she started to climb it, thinking Ethel might be up there.

Esmie walked through the door looking around confused as to where she was and then looked forward in horror as Ethel was just about to walk off the roof, she wasn't jumping because she didn't want to fall, she was simply to dazed to realise what she was doing.

"NOOO" Esmie shouted running forward and grabbing her before Ethel could fall, she wrapped her arms around her dragging her a safe distance from the edge. Ethel screamed, not knowing who she was, thinking she was been kidnapped by a monster.

"Ethie it's me..." Esmie said trying to calm her by just hugging her. Ethel looked at her confused before she realised.

"Esmie...what is going on?" Ethel asked not recognising where she was.

"Ethel..." Esmie cried as she looked over the edge, realising what her sister had nearly done. Ethel looked at her in horror realising she had nearly just walked off a fifty-foot roof.

"Esmie" Ethel said starting to cry from fear about what she had just nearly done. Esmie held her and after a few minutes led her down, knowing she had to find the others to stop the search.

* * *

When Esmie found them she held Ethel tightly, tears streaming down both their faces as she recalled what had happened. Mildred let tears fall before she lost control and stormed away, heading to Miss Cackle's office.

"Ethel nearly just walked off a roof because she thought something was chasing her," Ethel said causing Ada who had been sitting there to look at her horrified.

"What?" the woman asked

"You heard me, she could have died if Esmie hadn't of been there and I want something done, this curse has messed her up yet Maud and Enid are still walking around like it was nothing" Mildred cried.

"Mildred right now I am at a loss as to what I can do, we both know that that spell is not one they could have just found, I think it was a mistake Ada said with a sigh.

"And that mistake might mean Ethel has hallucinations forever" Mildred cried. Ada looked at Mildred and knew how things were more serious, she had to do something before there was a next time and Ethel ended up killing herself.

"I will sort it," Ada told her even if she had no idea how she would.


End file.
